W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach
by ayass
Summary: Jeden mężczyzna traci wspomnienia, drugi wymyśla karkołomny plan. Klucz do zagadki ukryty jest jednak w przeszłości ich obu. HPDM, slash
1. Dni  od 1 do 14

W kewstii spoilerów do 7 tomu: Zaczęłam ten fik pisać jakiś czas przed premierą ostatniego tomu i postanowiłam go nie czytać, póki go nie skończę, żeby nie mieszać sobie w głowie. Dlatego zawartość spoilerów jest zerowa.

Ten fik ma dwa źródła: po pierwsze, od jakiegoś czasu chciałam napisać coś z wątkiem amnezji, bo uwielbiam takiego rodzaju telenowelowate zagrania (chociaż najczęściej staram się do tego nie przyznawać), po drugie, Univien chciała fika inspirowanego piosenką _A Beautiful Lie_ (30 Seconds to Mars). Te dwie koncepcje złożyły mi się razem i powstał poniższy fik.

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 1/7 - Dni od 1 do 14**

**Dzień pierwszy**

Mężczyzna budzi się koło południa Ma za sobą dwa miesiące głębokiego snu, którego źródła nikt nie był w stanie określić. Przez te trzy miesiące z jeszcze jednej bezimiennej ofiary ostatniego ataku terrorystycznego stał się niemal częścią szpitala. Wspólną własnością lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Ich ulubioną zagadką, łamigłówką, którą omawiają w przerwach pomiędzy zajmowaniem się trywialnymi przypadkami.

Gdy mężczyzna wreszcie się budzi, jeszcze o tym wszystkim nie wie. Jest doskonale nieświadomy. Jest tabulą rasą, czystą, pustą tablicą.

Gdy otwiera oczy, przez jakiś czas obserwuje ciemne i jasne plamy mijające się w dziwnym tańcu na powierzchni sufitu. Wydaje się, że nie myśli o niczym. Jest cichy i spokojny. Nieruchomy. Za kilka godzin przyniosą mu lustro i mężczyzna będzie wpatrywał się osłupiały we własne odbicie, próbując odnaleźć swoje „ja" gdzieś pomiędzy bladą twarzą, szarymi oczami i zmierzwionymi włosami koloru lekko wyblakłego lnu. Pomyśli, że wygląda dziwnie, że ma zbyt ostre rysy, że jest zbyt blady, jakby wyprany ze wszelkiego koloru i że jego własna twarz jest mu całkowicie obca.

Powiedzą mu, że nie wiedzą jak się nazywa.

Powiedzą mu, że wspomnienia kiedyś powrócą.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Harry miał lat piętnaście, gdy zwariował po raz pierwszy. _

_Nie było to jednak jego ostatnie szaleństwo. _

_Przyczyny były błahe i trywialne, powody niezrozumiałe, a reakcje abstrakcyjne i niespodziewane. Tyle rozmyślań, tyle nieprzespanych nocy, a wniosek i tak zawsze był ten sam. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przeszedł go dreszcz na dźwięk głosu Dracona Malfoya, musiał się poddać sile zgromadzonych faktów. Żadne inne wytłumaczenie nie brzmiało wystarczająco prawdziwie. To było szaleństwo. Musiało być. Czyste, nieskrępowane szaleństwo._

_Gdy Harry miał lat dwadzieścia siedem, zwariował po raz drugi i było to zupełnie inne szaleństwo niż to, które odnalazł w korytarzach Hogwartu, ale świat dookoła zmienił się nieodwracalnie zupełnie tak jak wtedy. Harry postradał rozum równie szybko jak wtedy i tak jak wtedy nie było na to żadnej rady. _

_Pomiędzy jednym szaleństwem a drugim, Harry zrobił kilka naprawdę głupich rzeczy, a konsekwencje tych czynów miały go prześladować przez wiele lat._

**Dzień trzeci**

Większość ludzi pracujących z Harrym Potterem szybko uczy się chodzić wokół niego na palcach. Harry Potter nie jest wybuchową osobą, chodzi o coś innego, o to, że już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest śmiertelnie znużony. Ludzi omijają go nie ze strachu, ale z uprzejmości. Harry Potter jest jednym z największych skarbów ich świata. To Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Wybraniec i Pogromca Sam Wiesz Kogo. Jest nieoceniony. Co więcej, jest niezastąpiony.

W efekcie Harry Potter porusza się w próżni, a od innych ludzi odgradza go cienka warstwa pustki. Czasami ktoś wspomina, że podobno Harry Potter był kiedyś całkiem radosnym i żywym chłopcem, ale mało kto wierzy w te plotki. Harry Potter, to Harry Potter. Poważny, nawet czasami posępny mężczyzna, któremu za towarzystwo służą co najwyżej podwładni lub ochrona.

A potem Alice Salvini i Michael Amrani publikują swoją głośną biografię Chłopca, Który Przeżył wypełnioną po brzegi fotografiami z lepszych czasów. Bohaterowie wygranej wojny, cienie zmarłych i duchy odważnych, wszystko to ożywa w ferii barw i przez długi czas nikt nie mówi o niczym innym. Nikt nie wspomina, że między chłopcem z fotografii, a mężczyzną, który przyniósł im zwycięstwo roztacza się prawdziwa przepaść. Wszyscy wiedzą, że wojna zmienia ludzi. Z resztą nie wypada wspominać o takich rzeczach.

Łatwiej jest uwierzyć w nonsensy wypisywane przez szmatławce, w bajkę o wspaniałym życiu wielkiego zwycięscy. Łatwiej czekać na jego kolejny krok, dyskutując o tym, jaki dom kupi, gdzie zamieszka, z kim się umówi, co założy na tę czy tamtą galę. Czy wreszcie się ożeni.

Harry Potter utrudnia jednak oddawanie się plotkom, bo unika publicznych wystąpień jak ognia i nadal zajmuje się sprawami wojny. Części Śmierciożerców udało się uciec, część z nich zginęła na miejscu. Mroczne Znamię zniknęło wraz ze swoim twórcą i teraz trzeba rozpoznawać winnych w bardziej prymitywny sposób. Trzeba zidentyfikować ciała i rannych, przypisać im imiona, nazwiska, czasem datę zgonu. Tak się składa, że Harry Potter jest jednym z tych niewielu ludzi, którzy stanęli z wrogiem twarzą w twarz i przeżyli, dlatego Aurorzy proszą go o pomoc, gdy wszystkie inne metody zawodzą.

I tak co jakiś czas widuje się drużyny Aurorów przemierzających korytarze szpitali i więzień, czasami można też dostrzec osłanianego przez nich młodego mężczyznę. Nadal czyta się o spektakularnych akcjach kończących się złapaniem kolejnego zbrodniarza wojennego. Opinia publiczna jest całkowicie za, ktoś przecież musi tu posprzątać.

Jest późne popołudnie, dzień jest chłodny i mglisty, a Harry Potter ma lat dwadzieścia siedem, prawie osiem, gdy staje nad szpitalnym łóżkiem i spogląda w dół na śpiącą postać. Przez długi czas stoi bez ruchu.

- To nie on – mówi w końcu.

Wojna się skończyła. Voldemort nie żyje.

Draco Malfoy nadal otwiera wszystkie listy najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco Malfoy ma ładne dłonie i Harry łapie się na tym, że przygląda się im zbyt uważnie i zbyt długo, a umysł podsuwa mu metafory pełne ośnieżonych gałęzi drzew, giętkich łodyg wierbz, kwitnących lilii i muzyki Mozarta. To nie może być normalne, powtarza sobie w myślach, ale nic to nie zmienia._

_Kolor oczu Malfoya zmienia się w zależności od tego gdzie stoi, czy w świetle czy w cieniu, w zależności od pory roku i koloru ubrania i nagle Harry odkrywa, że szarość posiada niezwykle szeroką paletę odcieni. Oczy Malfoya są jasnoszare w otoczeniu ciemnych barw, a w świetle słońca zachodzą białawą mgłą, jakby należały do kameleona, nie człowieka. Na tle nieba i śniegu oczy Malfoya są prawie srebrne. _

_Harry odkrywa w sobie nagłe zamiłowanie do koloru szarego i obsesyjnie przeszukuje sklepy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego odcienia. Gdy gorączka kolorystyczna opada wreszcie po kilku tygodniach, Harry spotyka przez przypadek Dracona na korytarzu i odkrywa, że w świetle zaklęcia _Lumos_, oczy Malfoya nabierają złotawego blasku. Obsesja odradza się więc na nowo, a Harry poddaje jej się prawie bez walki. Opór nie ma sensu. _

**Dzień piąty**

Pielęgniarki lubią zaglądać do pokoju nr 45.

Najpierw lubiły to, bo ze śpiącym pacjentem jest zawsze mniej kłopotu niż z tymi, którzy wiecznie narzekają, krzyczą i jęczą. Teraz, gdy tajemniczy pacjent już się przebudził, lubią te wizyty, bo mężczyzna z pokoju nr 45 prawie zawsze wita je z uśmiechem, a kto nie lubi być doceniany.

„Czterdziestka piątka" jest mieszanką zagubionego dziecka i księcia z bajki, ładnie opakowanym, ale lekko skrzywionym zestawem damskich fantazji. Pielęgniarki instynktownie otaczają go opieką, zaglądają do jego pokoju i często sprawdzając jak się ma. Wybaczają mu nawet te chwile, kiedy nagle i bez ostrzeżenia ogarnia go niesamowity gniew. Te epizody trwają na szczęście dość krótko, a ich skutki są mało imponujące. „Czterdziestka piątka" jest słaby jak nowo narodzone pisklę. Wybuchy wściekłości kończą się po kilku minutach, a potem mężczyzna jest jeszcze milszy niż zwykle, jakby w ramach przeprosin.

No i jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jest zagadka. Tajemnica. Pielęgniarki lubią obserwować tego pacjenta i doszukiwać się w jego zachowaniu znaczeń i śladów. Potem siadają gdzieś nad kawą i snują niestworzone historie. Jest tyle możliwości, a młody wychudzony blondyn o arystokratycznych rysach może pasować do wielu opowieści.

Tylko siostra przełożona nie przepada za tymi chwilami, kiedy musi zaglądać do pokoju nr 45. Nie lubi patrzeć temu pacjentowi w oczy. Ten chłopiec jest jak czarna dziura, myśli czasem w duchu, wielka pustka, którą trudno wypełnić. Żarłoczna nicość szukająca spełnienia. Siostra przełożona uważa też, że imiona typu „czterdziestka piątka" są nie na miejscu i nie do przyjęcia, nazywa więc tego pacjenta Billy. Kolor jego włosów przypomina jej Billy'ego Idola, w którym kochała się dawno temu. Imię nigdy się nie przyjmuje. Inne pielęgniarki uznają je za zbyt zwyczajne.

Gdy do szpitala zgłasza się wreszcie ktoś, kto może zdradzić im tożsamość ich ulubionej zagadki, siostra przełożona awansuje niespodziewanie na wyrocznię.

Kto by się spodziewał, że William będzie właściwym rozwiązaniem.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Harry wiedział, że jest najlepszym Szukającym w Hogwarcie i że nikt nie może się z nim równać, ale mimo to widok Dracona Malfoya w locie niezmiennie przyprawiał jego serce o dziki trzepot. Czasami brał pelerynę niewidkę i obserwował treningi Ślizgonów, a właściwie tylko ich kapitana, elastyczność jego ruchów, ekonomię manewrów i czyste linie sylwetki. Zachwycał się płynnością jego lotu, choć sam potrafiłby powtórzyć wszystkie manewry z równą precyzją. Coś takiego trudno było przypisać logice i Harry coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że postradał zmysły. Powoli zaczynał nawet przyzwyczajać się do tej myśli._

_Mozolnie zbierał szczegóły i obrazy, jakby chciał je zachować na później – może na moment, kiedy szaleństwo już go opuści. Zbierał je na treningach quidditcha, wspólnych lekcjach, na korytarzu i przy śniadaniu, dosłownie wszędzie. Nie wiedział, co chce osiągnąć. _

**Dzień szósty**

Adrian Bahlov jest jednym z najmłodszych pracowników ministerstwa i w związku z tym znajduje się na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego. Nie dostaje premii, nie ma służbowej miotły, nie może nawet korzystać z ministerialnych zasobów proszku fiuu. Wszyscy bez wyjątku mogą stawiać pod znakiem zapytania jego możliwości intelektualne i wysyłać go bez przerwy po ten czy tamten sprawunek, a on ma się przy tym uśmiechać uprzejmie i czekać na okazję do zabłyśnięcia, której nadejścia nikt nie może mu zagwarantować. Przychodzi pierwszy do pracy i kończy ją zawsze ostatni, tak, że wolny czas poświęca właściwie w całości na sen.

Tak, Adrian Bahlov jest człowiekiem zapracowanym i niezbyt szczęśliwym. Jeśli ma być szczery, niewiele się od życia spodziewa i może właśnie dlatego ta wieczorna wizyta aż tak go zaskakuje.

Dochodzi dwudziesta trzecia. Biuro pogrążone jest w ciszy, a Adrain zbiera się właśnie do wyjścia, gdy drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Harry Potter. Adrianowi wydaje się przez sekundę, że ziemia zaczyna drgać, ale po chwili orientuje się, że wina leży raczej po stronie jego nóg. Maskując słabość, siada z powrotem na krześle i gestem ręki zaprasza gościa do środka.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam panu o tej porze.

- Nie musi pan przepraszać – odpowiada pośpiesznie Adrian, usiłując nie myśleć o wszystkich historiach na temat tego człowieka, które krążyły wśród pracowników Ministerstwa. Trudno mu uwierzyć, że Pogromca Sam Wiesz Kogo siedzi przy jego biurku. – I tak jeszcze nad czymś pracowałem. W czym mogę panu pomóc?

- To, co teraz powiem to sprawa najwyższej wagi i chciałbym, żeby pan obiecał mi, że to zostanie między nami. – Serce Adriana zaczyna wywijać dzikie koziołki. - Specjalnie zjawiłem się tutaj o tak nietypowej porze, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby to przedostało się do niepowołanych uszu. Od dawna się panu przyglądam i wydaje mi się, że mogę panu zaufać.

Adrian przełyka ślinę i bierze parę głębszych oddechów. Harry Potter, ten Harry Potter, uznał, że on, Adrian Bahlov, może mu pomóc.

- Oczywiście, że może mi pan zaufać. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ta kwestia pozostała tajemnicą.

- Dziękuję bardzo – odpowiada mu z uśmiechem Harry Potter i jednym ruchem różdżki przywołuje skądś zwykłą papierową teczkę. Kładzie ją na stole. – Rozumiem, że zajmuje się pan między innymi wystawianiem mugolskich dokumentów tym z nas, którzy z jakiś powodów chcą żyć w świecie Mugoli.

Adrian przytakuje i otwiera teczkę. Znajduje w niej projekt dokumentów na nazwisko James Evans z dołączonym do nich zdjęciem jego rozmówcy oraz podobny zestaw ze zdjęciem nieznanego Adrianowi blondyna.

- Nie mogę panu za wiele zdradzić – głos Harry'ego Pottera jest przepraszający - ale musi pan wiedzieć, że chodzi tu o pewną misję. Niestety są podejrzenia, że...wśród Aurorów znajdują się szpiedzy, więc nie chcę ryzykować puszczania tego oficjalnymi kanałami. Sprawa jest zbyt poważna, rozumie pan?

- Oczywiście – odpowiada Adrian, który rozumie akurat niewiele, ale za nic się do tego nie przyzna. – Mogę się tym zająć, ale jeśli mam zachować odpowiednią ostrożność, to potrwa to jednak kilka dni.

- Ile?

- Trzy, cztery.

Harry Potter zamyśla się na chwilę.

- Myślę, że trzy czy cztery dni nie powinny wiele zmienić.

Harry Potter wstaje i ściska dłoń Adriana.

- Jestem panu dozgonnie wdzięczny – mówi jeszcze na odchodnym, a Adrian czuje jak pęcznieje z dumy.

Cztery dni później Harry Potter dostaje dwa komplety prawie całkowicie legalnych mugolskich dokumentów, a Adrian dostaje awans i przeniesienie na placówkę w ambasadzie w Kalkucie, o czym zawsze skrycie marzył. Wszyscy są zadowoleni.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Nagle, zupełnie bez powodu i ostrzeżenia, Harry stał się niezwykle świadomy swojej fizyczności. Nigdy wcześniej własne ciało tak bardzo mu nie wadziło, nigdy wcześniej nie miał wrażenia, że jego ręce i nogi go nie słuchają. Nigdy wcześniej nie wpadał też tak często na przedmioty, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niezgrabny i koślawy. Doskonały ze mnie kandydat na zbawcę wszechświata, myślał, gdy w zamyśleniu znów potykał się o własne nogi. _

_Kilka tygodni po swoich piętnastych urodzinach Harry zorientował się, że szuka pretekstów, żeby znaleźć się bliżej Malfoya. Obserwował jego kroki, jego ruchy, zapamiętywał przypadkowo zasłyszane zdania. Szukał pretekstów, żeby mijać go w korytarzu, wymówek, które pozwoliłyby mu przypadkiem dotknąć jego ramienia. Zaciskał ręce, żeby powstrzymać je przed dalszymi wycieczkami, ale jego własne ciało zdradzało go niecnie, rozpalone, napięte, pragnące czegoś, co najwyraźniej dostarczyć mu mógł tylko Malfoy. _

_Harry przeklinał w duchu ten dziki upór z jakim jego ciało ignorowało wszystkie okoliczności i fakty. Nigdy wcześniej Malfoy nie był tak niemiły, tak okrutny i tak niebezpieczny. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał za sobą tak jednoznacznego poparcia, jak teraz gdy Umbridge dała mu wolną rękę. Harry nie mógłby wybrać gorszego momentu na odkrycie nagłej fascynacji Malfoyem, ale nie miał na to rady. Czego nie robił, i tak nic to nie zmieniało. Najwyraźniej oszalał już na dobre. _

**Dzień dziewiąty (1)**

Mężczyzna stoi w korytarzu kilka minut, nim siostra przełożona wreszcie zauważa jego obecność. Ma chyba koło trzydziestu lat i wygląda na kogoś, kto przez długi czas pracował ponad siły.

- Tak? Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc?

Mężczyzna waha się przez chwilę, rozglądając niepewnie dookoła.

- Dzień dobry – mówi w końcu, poprawiając od razu swój wizerunek w oczach siostry przełożonej. Grzeczność jest przez nią zawsze mile widziana. – Słyszałem, że...to znaczy, szukam mojego...kolegi. Zaginął w lutym, szóstego. – Siostra przełożona od razu rozpoznaje znaczenie tej daty. - Nikt nie umie mi o nim nic powiedzieć, więc pomyślałem, że jeśli sam przejdę się po szpitalach z jego zdjęciem, to może... policja jest ostatnio taka zajęta, że...

Mężczyzna przerywa wywód i wzrusza ramionami w dość bezradnym geście. Siostra przełożona zerka na niego ze współczuciem. Ostatnio przychodzi do nich sporo osób tego typu. Wprawdzie ten rok był o wiele spokojniejszy niż zeszły, ale seria lutowych „wypadków-zamachów" postawiła ich wszystkich z powrotem w stan gotowości, zapełniając szpitale zdezorientowanymi rannymi, a kostnice trupami, których nie miał kto zidentyfikować. Znów okazało się, że nie da się być doskonale przygotowanym na tego typu katastrofę. Nie nadążano z papierkową robotą i rodziny zaginionych osób same zabierały się do poszukiwań. Wszyscy wiedzieli jakie są realia i czego można się spodziewać, ale mimo, że od śmierci królowej minęło już prawie sześć lat, każdy nowy zamach, każdy niewyjaśniony wypadek, każda tragedia zdawała się łapać społeczeństwo z zaskoczenia. Najwyraźniej jednak nie do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić.

Wzdycha w duchu i układa twarz w profesjonalny uśmiech. Dzisiaj wypadło najwyraźniej na nią i to ona będzie musiała odebrać temu człowiekowi kolejną odrobinę nadziei.

- Proszę pokazać to zdjęcie, może go gdzieś widziałam.

Fotografia jest trochę zamazana i chyba sprzed paru lat. Uwieczniony na niej blond chłopiec ubrany jest w dziwny strój, jakiś rodzaj ciemnej szaty.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się z lekkim zażenowaniem.

- To z Halloween. Reszta zdjęć przepadła razem z mieszkaniem.

Siostra przełożona przytakuje bez przekonania i mruży oczy. Po chwili unosi głowę i obdarza nieznajomego mężczyznę szerokim uśmiechem.

- Chyba mam dla pana dobrą wiadomość, panie...?

- Evans. James Evans.

- Mam dla pana dobrą wiadomość, panie Evans. Pana kolega ma się dobrze.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Potwierdzenie teorii o szaleństwie nadeszło nagle, kilka miesięcy po pojawieniu się pierwszych symptomów. Potwierdzenie znalazło Harry'ego nocą w korytarzu Hogwartu, w pobliżu wejścia do części zamku zarezerwowanej na użytek Puchonów. Harry nie pamięta, co tam robił, ani jak się tam znalazł, przypomnienie sobie słów i intencji jest równie trudne, ale jednej rzeczy nie zapomni do końca życia, choć jeszcze wiele razy będzie próbował wymazać ją ze swojej pamięci. _

_Harry będzie już zawsze pamiętał jak nagle, bez powodu, pocałował Malfoya w ciemnym korytarzu. Zapamięta zdziwienie, lekko popękaną powierzchnię ust, rytm oddechu i przyspieszone bicie serca i powierzchnię ściany za swoimi plecami. Zapamięta jak myślał, że to jest zupełnie inne niż ta niezręczna sympatii między nim i Cho. Zapamięta przede wszystkim te kilka sekund, podczas których Malfoy najwyraźniej też stracił rozsądek. Zapamięta jak to jest, gdy twoje szaleństwo napotyka cudze i gdy traci się rozum we dwoje. Zapamięta ulotną myśl, porównującą to wszystko do lotu i słońca, choć potem nigdy się do niej nie przyzna._

**Dzień dziewiąty (2)**

Wygląda to trochę jak studium martwej natury, chociaż na scenie jest aż dwóch bohaterów. Trzeba się jednak dobrze przyjrzeć, żeby zauważyć jakikolwiek ruch.

- Hej – mówi w końcu blondyn i sam wzdryga się na dźwięk swojego chropowatego głosu. Ma w sobie tyle niepewności, że widać ją nawet w sposobie w jaki układa dłonie.

- Hej – odpowiada brunet i wchodzi do pokoju, porzucając framugę. W tle krótkowłosa pielęgniarka usiłuje nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i jednocześnie coś niecoś podsłuchać. Żaden z nich nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Są wpatrzeni w siebie do granic możliwości. Tak jakby określenie „pożerać kogoś wzrokiem" odpowiadało rzeczywistości i jakby cierpieli głód nie do opisania.

Pierwszy przełamuje milczenie blondyn.

- Przepraszam – mówi w końcu i spuszcza wzrok. – Za to, że tak się wpatruję.

Zerka szybko w górę, ale jego gość nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy ani o milimetr.

- To takie cholernie dziwne...powiedzieli mi, że ty mnie znasz i... – blondyn skręca w dłoniach fragment szpitalnej narzuty. Ruchy jego palców są chaotyczne i nerwowe. – To trochę przerażające, tak nic nie wiedzieć...

Śmiech. Krótki, za krótki, żeby brzmieć dobrze. Jeszcze jeden nerwowy grymas.

- Pewnie myślisz, że zwariowałem, ale... ty wchodzisz tutaj i wiesz...wiesz mnóstwo rzeczy... Wiesz co lubię, gdzie bywam, co czytam, czy mam rodzinę...Ty wiesz kim ja jestem... _ja_ nie wiem kim jestem, ale ty wiesz i ...

Nagle wypowiedź się urywa, tak jakby była opowieścią, która zagubiła własny koniec. Brunet podchodzi do łóżka i siada na jego krawędzi. Powoli wyciąga dłonie i delikatnie rozplata palce zaciśnięte na brzegu kołdry.

Blondyn unosi głowę i dostrzega po raz pierwszy zielone oczy spoglądające na niego zza szkieł okularów. Tą są chyba najpiękniejsze oczy jakie w życiu widział. Jest pewien, że już kiedyś o tym myślał. Musiał myśleć. Nawet jeśli spoglądał w życiu w tysiące zapomnianych teraz źrenic.

- Będzie dobrze – mówi brunet. Jego uśmiech jest niepewny, jakby rzadko go używał. – Wszystko ci opowiem.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Kilka dni później Darco Malfoy odnalazł Harry'ego gdzieś w innej ciemności i innym korytarzu i skończyło się tak, jak powinno się było skończyć za pierwszym razem, na kłótni i awanturze. Harry nie pamięta dokładnie, o co chodziło i jakie padły między nimi słowa, ale wie, że kłótnia była prawdziwa i burzliwa. Wie też, że nie na wiele się zdała. Zaczęło się od krzyku, skończyło na pocałunku i Harry Potter po raz drugi w życiu salwował się ucieczką. _

_Ucieczka niczego jednak nie kończy. Przez jakiś czas Harry unika Malfoya jak może. Wybiera inne piętra, inne godziny, inne okoliczności. Ale chociaż Mapa Huncwotów daje mu przewagę, to jednak pewnych rzeczy nie da się ominąć. Na lekcjach eliksirów Harry Potter stara się skupić na zadanej przez Snape'a pracy, ale i tak co jakiś czas łapie się na tym, że wpatruje się w Malfoya. Czeka na jakiś ruchu. Była już przecież zbrodnia, teraz trzeba czekać na karę. Draco Malfoy ma nad nim przewagę, ma w rękawie asa, który pozwoli mu zgarnąć wszystko i zakończyć tę rozgrywkę. Mija jednak jeden dzień, potem drugi, trzeci. Malfoy unika jego wzroku i nie dzieje się zupełnie nic._

_Harry prawie się już uspokaja, gdy szaleństwo powraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Pada ulewny deszcz i Harry patrzy, jak Draco Malfoy biegnie przez boisko w kierunku szkoły. Nie jest w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, a Malfoy chyba niewiele widzi, bo biegnie na oślep, osłaniając rękami głowę. Kolizja jest nieunikniona i Harry otwiera szeroko ramiona, jakby chciał odegrać końcową scenę jakiegoś romantycznego filmu. _

_A potem jest już zawsze tak samo. Kilka dni omijania się na korytarzach, kilka dni odgrywania spektaklu nienawiści, a potem przypadkowe spotkanie i coś zupełnie przeciwnego, co nadal nie ma wielkiego sensu i z pewnością nie jest rozważne. Szaleństwo nabiera rytmu i lekkości powtarzalnych motywów. Ucieczki są coraz rzadsze, a spotkania mają coraz większą wagę. Za każdym razem ręce zapuszczają się coraz dalej, a ciało przejmuje coraz większą kontrolę. _

_Gdzieś w środku tego wszystkiego, Harry myśli, że chyba tak czuła się Alicja, wpadając do króliczej nory. W dół, w dół, w dół...wciąż w dół. Upadek z pewnością zaboli._

**Dzień jedenasty**

- W takim razie wypełnię do końca parę formularzy i są panowie wolni. Imię i nazwisko pańskiego kolegi?

- William Black.

- William?

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się lekko, uśmiechem pełnym radosnej satysfakcji, jak zadowolone z siebie dziecko.

- William, jak książę Walii.

Siostra przełożona posyła mu spojrzenie kobiety, która wychowała dwóch synów i umie rozpoznać echo szczeniackich dowcipów. Jest niemal pewna, że na którymś etapie życia pacjenta z pokoju nr 45 przezywano Książątkiem.

- To ciekawy zbieg okoliczności – mówi. - Nie miałyśmy go jak nazywać i przezwałam go Billy, od Billy'ego Idola.

Mężczyzna przybiera doskonale pusty wyraz twarzy, a siostra przełożona czuje się nagle stara.

- Nieważne – kwituje i wraca do wypełniania formularza.

- Data urodzenia?

- 5 czerwca 1980.

- Numer prawa jazdy?

- Nie ma.

Siostra przełożona unosi brwi ze zdziwienia, ale nie komentuje. Może wozili go wszędzie limuzyną, co ona wie o tym mężczyźnie.

- Numer telefonu? Adres?

Mężczyzna wzdycha.

- Jesteśmy w trakcie przeprowadzki, rozumie pani.

Siostra przełożona poddaje się sile błagalnego spojrzenia. W tych czasach nie było to aż tak niezwykłe. W lutym zniszczeniu uległy spore fragmenty kilku londyńskich dzielnic i odbudowa nadal trwała.

- To może jakiś adres znajomych? Żeby można było was w razie czego gdzieś złapać.

- Grimmauld Place, 12

Adres nie brzmi znajomo.

- Londyn?

- Londyn.

- No dobrze – oświadcza, spinając razem plik papierów. – Proszę jeszcze tu podpisać.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wykonuje polecenie.

- Rozmawiał pan już z doktorem Howardsem, ale może ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Mężczyzna milczy przez chwilę, jakby sam nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście chce o cokolwiek pytać.

- Jakie są szanse, że on odzyska pamięć? Tak pani zdaniem? – pyta w końcu. - Doktor Howards powiedział, że bardzo możliwe, że on nigdy nie odzyska pamięci. Czy jest coś co mógłbym robić, żeby mu pomóc?

- Najbardziej pomoże mu pan, jeśli będzie się pan trzymał blisko – odpowiada siostra przełożona łagodnie. - Trochę to potrwa nim on znów stanie się samodzielny. A co do pamięci, to pomagają zazwyczaj rzeczy znajome. Miejsca, twarze, czynności. Odwiedzajcie miejsca, które on lubił, osoby, które uwielbiał i te, których nie cierpiał. Możecie grać w jego ulubione gry, uprawiać te sporty, co wcześniej. Powtarzać przeszłość. Jak najmniej zmieniać. Pić tę samą kawę, smarować tosty tym samym dżemem. Takie rzeczy.

Mężczyzna zdaje się chłonąć każde jej słowo, przytakując co jakiś czas ze zdecydowany wyrazem twarzy. Jest pewna, że sobie poradzi.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Najlepiej jest, gdy w ogóle się nie widują. Gdy ich wzrok nie spotyka się ponad przestrzenią sali i głowami innych uczniów, i gdy dzielą ich grube mury i niezliczona ilość pięter i ścian. _

_Wtedy Harry może udawać, że nad tym panuje. Może skupiać się na tym, na czym powinien i rozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną jak gdyby nigdy nic. Może odrabiać lekcje i narzekać na książki przepełnione złośliwie nudnymi tekstami. Może pisać eseje w ostatniej chwili, we wspólnym pokoju, z Ronem za towarzystwo i talerzem ciastek orzechowych wyniesionych z kuchni po kryjomu. Może przyglądać się Cho i nie czuć absolutnie nic i myśleć jednocześnie, że to wspaniałe tak czasami nic nie czuć. Może też zamienić ten zachwyt w coś więcej i wysnuć z tego bajkę dla tych, którym bezpieczeństwo myli się ze szczęściem. _

_Najlepiej jest, gdy w ogóle się nie dotykają, gdy nie ma oddechów, przypadkowych muśnięć dłoni i spotkań skóry ze skórą. _

_Nie trzeba wtedy zbytnio się wysilać. Można udawać, że nie śni się o jasnych włosach. Można całować Cho i przekonywać samego siebie, że o to właśnie chodziło. Można ciągnąc tę komedię i wmawiać sobie, że znaczący wzrok Snape'a nie odnosi się do niczego, co Harry wolałby ukryć. _

_Tylko, że w końcu znów się spotykają i wpadają w to wszystko od nowa, jakby czas i przestrzeń nie miały zupełnie znaczenia. Harry patrzy Draconowi w oczy i mówi – „Wolałbym, żebyś nie żył". Draco uśmiecha się gorzko i odpowiada „nawzajem"._

_Nie zmienia się absolutnie nic. _

**Dzień dwunasty**

Moment opuszczenia szpitala nadchodzi o wiele za szybko.

Mężczyzna znany jako William Black ścieli metodycznie łóżko i poprawia kołdrę i koc raz po raz, ciągle nie zadowolony z ostatecznego efektu. James Evans stoi w drzwiach i obserwuje go uważnie.

Nagle William porzuca koc i siada z impetem na łóżko.

- Gdzie ja właściwie mieszkam? – pyta, odwracając się w stronę Jamesa. W jego głosie słychać wyzwanie.

- Mieszkaliśmy razem w dwupokojowym mieszkanie w jednej z tych kamienic, które rozpadły się po wybuchu na West Endzie – odpowiada spokojnie James.

- To teraz gdzie mieszkasz? – drąży dalej William, odnotowując w pamięci fakt, że James nie podał ani nazwy ulicy, ani numeru domu. Ma zamiar być ostrożny. To, że bardzo chce zaufać temu dziwnemu mężczyźnie, nie znaczy od razu, że powinien.

- Trochę w hotelu, trochę u znajomych, a trochę w... – James milknie na chwilę, żeby zaraz wrócić do tematu z większą werwą. - No bo to jest tak, myśmy się mieli przeprowadzić gdzieś poza miasto, do jakiejś mniejszej miejscowości. Gdzieś w zielone okolice. I co jakiś czas jedno z nas wybierało się na poszukiwanie domu. Kiedy miałeś wypadek, ja byłem właśnie na wybrzeżu. I dlatego trochę mi to zajęło, zanim się zorientowałem, że coś ci się stało.

William, który nadal nie do końca czuje się Williamem, mruży oczy i przekrzywia głowę na bok.

- Gdzieś na wybrzeżu?

James przytakuje.

- W Bournemouth.

- I?

- Znalazłem całkiem fajny dom. Chociaż to szeregowiec i trzeba go pewnie będzie trochę przemalować, bo jest pełen tapet w obleśne kwiatki.- James przygląda się swoim dłoniom. - Ale ma duży potencjał. Tylko teraz na razie nic nie ruszam, bo tobie też się musi spodobać.

Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi.

- Coś nie tak?

Czy coś jest nie tak? William potrząsa głową. A czy coś jest w porządku?

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to ma sens – mówi w końcu.

- Co takiego?

- Pytanie mnie o zdanie.

James porzuca parapet i siada obok niego na łóżku. Nie za blisko. Nigdy nie za blisko. James jest ostrożny. To też coś oznacza, William wie jednak zbyt mało, żeby móc sprecyzować, co dokładnie.

- Czemu?

- James...

- James co?

William wydaje z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

- Ja sam nie wiem, co lubię. Nie mam pojęcia co mi się podoba. – Rozkłada bezradnie ręce. - Ja nawet nie wiem, jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor.

James uśmiecha się niespodziewanie.

- To dobrze się składa, że przyniosłem pomoce naukowe – mówi wstając i sięga po torbę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Wyciąga z niej ciemną teczkę i wraca z powrotem na łóżko.

- Co to?

- Kolory – odpowiada James z satysfakcją. Otwarta teczka okazuje się być katalogiem farb i wzorów. James przewraca kartki i w końcu zatrzymuje się na jednej z pierwszych stron. - Wersja uproszczona i okrojona na początek.

- Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

- Popatrzeć i stwierdzić, które jest nie do przyjęcia, a które może być.

William przygryza wargę i przygląda się kolorom z ogromnym skupieniem.

- Żółty nie. Fioletowy nie bardzo. Brązowy nie. – Wyliczanie nieodpowiednich kolorów wydaje się przychodzić mu dość łatwo. - Pomarańczowy nie. Czerwony też nie.

Po ostatnim zdaniu milknie, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od palety przedstawionych mu barw.

- Czyli gamy niebieskiego i zielonego są w porządku?

- Chyba – mówi William, wzruszając ramionami. - Bardziej zielony niż niebieski.

- A czarny?

- Czarny jest o.k. Ale nie na ściany – zastrzega.

James posyła mu ironiczny uśmiech.

- Zrozumiałem, żadnych czarnych ścian. A co z szarym?

- Nie wiem. Taki może srebrnawy bardziej?

- Zielony, czarny i srebrnoszary – mówi James i uśmiecha się, jakby to oznaczało coś istotnego.

- I różowy – dodaje po chwili William, chociaż James chyba nie spodziewa się od niego już nic więcej.

- Różowy?

James wydaje się tak zaszokowany, że William czuje jak się rumieni.

- Najwyraźniej – mówi i zastanawia się, czy sam nie jest przypadkiem w tej chwili taki bardziej różowy. Ma nadzieję, że nie. To byłoby już zbyt upokarzające. Nie musi pamiętać całego swojego dzieciństwa, żeby wiedzieć, że różowy chłopcom nie przystoi.

Jednak kiedy unosi głowę, we wzroku Jamesa nie ma drwiny. Jest za to trochę smutku.

- No tego to się akurat nie spodziewałem – mówi po chwili i uśmiecha się do Williama.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Gdy Syriusz umiera, coś w Harrym pęka. Tak na trochę, nie do końca, ale jednak pęka i Harry czuje się, jakby coś z niego wyrwano, zabrano mu jakiś kawałek i odesłano gdzieś, nie wiadomo dokąd, za horyzont i mgłę. _

_Przez jakiś czas Harry się miota, krzyczy i chyba rozpacza, a to coś w nim, ta jego własna mała czarna dziura, rośnie powoli i nieubłaganie, jakby chciała go zjeść, strawić do końca, aż nie zostanie z niego ani okruszynka._

_Hermiona mówi, że Harry sobie poradzi, mówi mu też, że czas leczy. Wszyscy to powtarzają, jakby to było zaklęcie, od którego Harry'emu miałoby się zrobić lepiej. Przez wiele dni nie poprawia się nic i Harry zaczyna myśleć, że to wszystko naprawdę nie ma końca i że czas już nie zdąży nic zmienić._

_Pewnego dnia, wpada wieczorem na Dracona Malfoya. Patrzy na niego beznamiętnie i nie czuje właściwie nic. Wreszcie, myśli, wreszcie jestem znowu sobą. Powrót z krainy szaleństwa do normalności nie cieszy tak, jak powinien, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru nic zmieniać i na tym prawie się kończy, ale tuż przed odejściem Harry napotyka wzrok Malfoya i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. _

_W jego oczach jest coś dziwnego i do Harry'ego dociera nagle, że z Malfoyem też jest coś nie tak i że on też ma w sobie coś pustego, pęknięty fragment, coś, co powoli i spokojnie zamienia go w pył. I Harry wyciąga dłonie, niepewnie, jakby chciał dotknąć czegoś po raz pierwszy, i myśli, choć sam wie, że to głupie, że może to jego puste miejsce i pęknięcie w oczach Malfoya jakoś do siebie pasują. Może to, co mu zabrano ukrywa się właśnie tu. Może wystarczy wyciągnąć ręce. _

_W połowie drogi napotyka inne dłonie._

_Coś zaczyna się zmieniać, myśli Harry, niepewny jeszcze, czy to prawda czy zaledwie kolejne złudzenie_

**Dzień trzynasty**

Do Bournemouth docierają w końcu pod wieczór, dwa dni później. Pomiędzy początkiem, a końcem drogi jest dużo torów i wiele przystanków. William szybko się męczy i źle znosi obecność obcych ludzi, więc godziny szczytu spędzają w jakiś małych miejscowościach, w pustych, cichych restauracjach i na obdrapanych ławkach, wśród zieleni. James nie mówi wiele, a William skupia się na panowaniu nad własnymi odruchami i emocjami, więc tworzą razem dosyć milczący duet. Czasami ktoś ogląda się za nimi, jakby chciał ich zatrzymać, ale może tak się tylko Williamowi wydaje.

William. William Black. Black William. William Black. William? Bill? Billy?

Imię nie brzmi właściwie, z której strony by na to nie patrzył.

Na jednej ze stacji James kupuje mu zeszyt i jednorazowy długopis i nie pyta nawet, o co chodzi. William nienajlepiej czuje się z tym, że ktoś za niego płaci, ale udaje, że mu to nie przeszkadza. James udaje, że nie ciekawi go, po co Williamowi ten zeszyt.

William. William Black. Na pewno nie żaden Billy.

Zeszyt zapełnia się powoli równym, starannym pismem, w którym jest chyba coś niepokojąco kobiecego. William zmienia charakter pisma na mniej pochyły, ale nie dostrzega żadnej istotnej różnicy. Jego własne imię i nazwisko nadal wyglądają jak kawałki jakiegoś obcego życia.

Czasami William zerka znad zeszytu na Jamesa, który patrzy przez okno na przemykający obok krajobraz. Przygląda się jego nieruchomej twarzy i lekko podkrążonym oczom. Zastanawia się, co się za tym kryje, czego jeszcze nie wie. Jest pewien, że coś tu nie pasuje. Raz po raz powraca do niego myśl, która namawia go do zabrania głosu i podsuwa mu coraz nowe pytania. Kim jestem? Kim jesteś? Skąd się znamy? Czemu myślę, że kłamiesz? A potem James odwraca się do niego i długo patrzą sobie w oczy. Wszystkie pytania toną w zieleni i William porzuca je, wracając do zapełniania kart zeszytu własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

William Black. William Black.

Pewnego dnia z pewnością odnajdzie w tym dom i wspomnienia.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Mija kilka dni i kilka dziwnie spokojnych spotkań, podczas których żaden z nich nie podnosi głosu i pada bardzo mało słów. Łagodnieją w obliczu swoich małych i wielkich klęsk, obaj zwróceni do wewnątrz, zamknięci gdzieś w środku swoich własnych światów, które niezmiennie obracają się wokół nich samych. Patrzą nadal zupełnie inaczej i w zgoła odmiennych kierunkach, ale gdy napięcie opada i zostaje tylko spokój, o wiele trudniej to dostrzec i Harry wmawia sobie, że to początek końca, a nie zaledwie chwilowa przerwa. Wmawia sobie, że to prawdziwa zmiana i że cokolwiek przyjdzie później, będzie już zupełnie inne. Przekonuje sam siebie, że do przeszłości przecież nie ma powrotu. _

_Wszystko cichnie, uspokaja się, wyprostowuje. Harry Potter zamyka oczy, chowa twarz w cudzym ramieniu i zapomina na chwilę o całym wielkim świecie._

**Dzień** **czternasty**

Wchodzą do środka i James staje na krawędzi dywanu.

- No i jak?

Minę ma wyczekującą i chociaż William nie miał jeszcze wiele czasu, by nauczyć się wyczytywać tajemnice z jego twarzy, to wie, że James nie jest do końca pewien jego reakcji. I że ma nadzieję, że będzie ona pozytywna.

- Widzę tu spory potencjał – mówi w końcu, chociaż sporo go to kosztuje.

- Naprawdę?

James uśmiecha się lekko, nadal z pewną dozą niedowierzania, a William bardzo się stara nie rozglądać na boki.

Dom to typowy bliźniak z czerwonej cegły. Jeden z tych, które odnaleźć można na praktycznie każdym angielskim przedmieściu. Szczyt przeciętności z zaniedbanym, chociaż całkiem nawet sporym ogrodem.

Za to wnętrze jest koszmarne. Tapety w przeładowane drobne kwieciste wzorki, dywany kiepsko udające plusz i ciężkie meble rodem z jakiejś najbardziej kiczowatej części ery wiktoriańskiej. I wszędzie dodatki, ozdóbki i inne niezidentyfikowane elementy, które prawdopodobnie miały uczynić to wnętrze milszym dla oka, a wywołały efekt wręcz odwrotny.

William wzdycha głęboko, upewniając się najpierw, że James nie patrzy w jego stronę. Potencjał rzeczywiście w tym jest, ale żeby się do niego dostać, trzeba będzie rozłożyć ten dom na części.

Przynajmniej będę miał jakieś zajęcie, myśli, rozważając, co pierwsze trzeba będzie wyrzucić na śmietnik. Po chwili jego myśli całkowicie zaprzątają już kolory, faktury i kształty. Czasami wypowiada jakąś propozycję na głos, a James zajmuje się głównie schodzeniem mu z drogi i wydawaniem co jakiś czas pomruków o charakterze dość zgodnym.

To nagle objawione zadania zdaje się działać cuda i William z każdą chwilą czuje się coraz swobodniej. Może nie pamięta, co robił rok temu, ani gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał Jamesa, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że wie, czego nie należy wieszać na ścianach, jeżeli chce się mieć dom, który nie będzie odstraszał gości. Napełnia go to nadzieją, że pewnych rzeczy się jednak naprawdę nie zapomina. I służy za dowód, że istnieje coś, w czym jest lepszy od Jamesa, a jak William szybko odkrywa, bycie lepszym od kogoś jest bardzo przyjemnym odczuciem. Na wszelki wypadek postanawia jednak za bardzo się z tym odkryciem nie obnosić .

James Evans jest może wielką niewiadomą, ale jest też wszystkim, co William ma.

**c.d.n.**

Ten fik wyjątkowo nie będzie aktualizowany w moim zwyczajowym tempie kulawego żółwia. Całość jest już w większości napisana, więc kolejny rozdział będzie za kilka dni.

W ramach sugestii chciałabym też przypomnieć, że autor chwalony, pisze szybciej ;)


	2. Dni od 21 do 63

No i autor pochwalony, napisał w miarę prędko ;)

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 2/7 - Dni 21 -63 **

_Każde kolejne wakacje u Dursleyów są gorsze niż poprzednie, bo z każdym mijającym rokiem życie Harry'ego Pottera coraz bardziej różni się od tego przyziemnego, poprawnego życia, które Dursleyowie tak wielbią. Z każdym rokiem jest też coraz trudniej nie ulegać frustracji i nie unosić się gniewem, gdy w gazetach wypisują niestworzone rzeczy, i nie myśleć, że powinno się być zupełnie gdzie indziej. _

_Wakacje po piątym roku nauki są jednocześnie łatwiejsze i trudniejsze do zniesienia niż wszystkie poprzednie. Jest trudniej, bo śmierć Syriusza wprawiła Harry'ego w dziwny stan, z którego nijak nie może się otrząsnąć i dlatego, że nocą prześladują go wspomnienia o Malfoyu. Jest też trochę prościej, bo Harry stosunkowo szybko przenosi się do Weasleyów, gdzie łatwo o zajęcie i jeszcze łatwiej o rozrywkę. Zajęty milionem nieistotnych spraw prawie nie myśli o Malfoyu, za to coraz częściej spędza czas z Ginny, w której jest coś znajomego i przez to kojącego. Coś co ustawia ją w rubryce „bezpieczna" i każe częściej się do niej uśmiechać. _

_Tylko noce są jak zwykle zdradliwe i wypełniają je sny zupełnie nieodpowiedniej natury. _

**Dzień dwudziesty pierwszy**

Harry Potter jest po uszy w farbie, albo przynajmniej takie ma wrażenie. Malowanie ścian okazało się o wiele trudniejszym zadaniem niż przypuszczał, z pewnością bardziej brudzącym, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru narzekać. Jest coś uspokajającego w takim prostym fizycznym zajęciu. Nic od tego nie zależy i nic nikomu nie grozi, gdyby nagle okazało się, że Harry nie umie stanąć na wysokości zadania. To tylko ściany. Najgorsze co go może spotkać to gniew Dracona, ale i to wydaje się być mało prawdopodobne, bo Draco nie czuje się jeszcze zupełnie swobodnie w jego obecności i usiłuje się hamować. Harry dostrzega w nim echa dawnego Dracona, oznaki burzy skrywającej się pod maską opanowania i wie, że w środku Draco to nadal Draco, po prostu chwilowo mniej pewny siebie. Minęło zaledwie dziewiętnaście dni odkąd go odnalazł. Piętnaście odkąd zdecydował się na ten szaleńczy plan. Niewiele ponad dwa tygodnie. Mało. Bardzo mało. Jeszcze wszystko będzie jak tego chce. Czas leczy wszystkie rany.

Gdzieś z prawej dobiega go szelest gazet. Draco wkracza do pokoju i Harry'emu przez chwilę wydaje się, że znów jest w Hogwarcie, bo wrażenie jest bardzo podobne. Draco wchodzi jak zwykle z rozmachem i nie ma na nim ani jednej plamki. Malują ściany od pięciu godzin, spodnie i koszula Harry'ego nadają się do wyrzucenia, na czole ma jakieś dziwne zielone plamy, a Draco wygląda jakby właśnie ubrał się w świeżo uprasowane ubranie. To nie jest normalne.

- Czemu mordujesz mnie wzrokiem?

- Masz wyprasowaną koszulę - oskarża go Harry.

Draco staje przed nim i spogląda na niego z nieukrywaną konsternacją.

- Owszem. To się właśnie robi z koszulami. Bierzesz deskę do prasowania, żelazko, włączasz je do prądu i zabierasz się do roboty. Powinieneś też tego spróbować.

- Bardzo zabawne. Obaj wiemy, że ty nie umiesz się posługiwać żelazkiem.

Draco nie komentuje tej wypowiedzi, tylko uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

- I to ja prasowałem wszystkie koszule. W tym twoje. Dziś rano.

Draco nadal nie reaguje, tylko uśmiecha się coraz szerzej.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – pyta Harry, bo te uśmiechy zaczynają mu działać na nerwy.

Draco posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Mijałeś może ostatnio jakieś lustro?

- Nie, ale dlaczego...?

Nie kończy, bo Draco łapie go za rękę i ciągnie w kierunku korytarza. Zatrzymują się przed lustrem i Draco popycha Harry'ego w stronę jego własnego odbicia.

- Widzisz?

Harry przygląda się sobie przez chwilę, nie znajdując jednak nic niezwykłego. No, poza setką kolorowych smug i czołem pomazanym zielenią.

- Nie.

- Jak to nie?

- Po prostu. Nic nie widzę.

Draco wzdycha teatralnie i odwraca Harry'ego w swoją stronę.

- Dobra – mówi po chwili skupieni i zabiera Harry'emu pędzel z dłoni.

- Hej, co... – zaczyna Harry, osłaniając głowę przed dziwnymi zakusami Dracona.

- Nie ruszaj się – mówi Draco zdecydowanym tonem. – Chcę tylko przedłużyć parę linii, żeby było wyraźniej.

- Na moim czole?

- Właśnie – potwierdza, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Przez chwilę Harry zamierza się dalej bronić, ale potem dociera do niego, że i tak jest już cały umazany i że dawno nie widział Dracona tak ożywionego. Opuszcza ręce na boki.

Sekunda mija i Draco patrzy na niego z satysfakcją.

- No teraz to nawet ty to zobaczysz – mówi.

Harry odwraca się do lustra i skupia wzrok na zielonych plamach na własnej twarzy. W pierwszej chwili nie umie nawet dostrzec różnicy i już chce oświadczyć, że nadal nie rozumie, kiedy nagle zauważa zmianę. Pewne linie zostały rzeczywiście przedłużone. Harry przekrzywia głowę lekko w lewo i mruży oczy. Tak, jak na to patrzy, to ta plątanina zielonych smug i plam coś jednak przypomina. Coś jakby nieforemną kulę przebitą igłami...chociaż...

Harry przechyla głowę jeszcze bardziej na lewo.

Nie. Nie kulę i nie igły. Kaktus.

I wtedy nareszcie dociera do niego sedno całej sprawy.

Ma na czole kaktus. Kaktus. Kaktus mu wyrósł.

W lustrze łapie rozbawione spojrzenie i zaczyna się śmiać. Draco przygląda mu się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Harry myśli o tym, że ten uśmiech widział tylko ze trzy razy w życiu, bo Draco Malfoy nigdy nie był z tych, którzy często się uśmiechali. Myśli też, że ma ochotę go pocałować. Teraz kiedy sam się śmieje, a Draco i cały świat wydają się być absolutnie szczęśliwi. Nie próbował jeszcze takiej wersji.

Nie robi tego jednak.

Jeszcze jest na to za wcześnie.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Przez całe wakacje Harry stara się nie rozmyślać nad tym, co stanie się z nim i Malfoyem, kiedy rozpocznie się nowy rok szkolny. Na te myśli pozwala sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy jest już w drodze na stację i gdy konfrontacja jest nieunikniona. Czasu nie ma zbyt wiele, ale z pewnym zdumieniem odkrywa, że pragnienia i oczekiwania ma już całkowicie ukształtowane, jakby od dawna czekały tylko na okazję, żeby się ujawnić. _

_Nie spodziewa się otwartych ramion, wylewności, ani nawet uprzejmości, ale jest pewien, że coś ulegnie zmianie. Wydaje mu się, że jest na tę zmianę gotowy i że wie mniej więcej jak ona będzie wyglądać. Lucjusz Malfoy jest w Azkabanie i Draco Malfoy jest wreszcie wolny od jego wpływu. Może zejść z drogi, którą wybrał dla niego ojciec, może zrobić coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Będzie lepiej, myśli Harry, wspominając reakcję Malfoya na aresztowanie jego ojca. Wspomina te kilkanaście dni przed końcem roku szkolnego i ma pewność, że mu wybaczono. _

_Sam jest gotowy wybaczyć, chociaż zbrodnie Malfoya są o wiele poważniejsze. Czuje się nagle pełen nadziei, uskrzydlony wręcz myślą o tym nowym początku, który czeka na niego za następnym zakrętem. _

_Przyszłość będzie lepsza niż teraźniejszość, Harry jest tego pewien._

**Dzień dwudziesty piąty (1)**

Rita Bennett wie, że dobrze sobie radzi ze swoją sytuacją. Psychiatra, którego widuje dwa razy w tygodniu powtarza jej to bardzo często. Znajomi i rodzina mówią jej, że jest dzielna, że są inni, którzy radzą sobie gorszej, że są rodziny, które się rozpadają i małżeństwa kończące się rozwodem. Wie też, że inni nic jej nie obchodzą i że nie czuje się jakby radziła sobie dobrze. Czuje się raczej jakby ktoś wziął i wyrwał z niej coś ze środka, a potem zalepił to plastrem i powiedział „już, dobrze, po krzyku".

Mimo to Rita jakoś się trzyma, a życie toczy się dalej, po swojemu, zupełnie niezależne od czyichkolwiek życzeń. Rita ma świadomość, że nie jest ze swoim bólem sama, że jest więcej takich jak ona i całe mnóstwo tych, którzy przeżywają coś podobnego. Są dnie, kiedy jej to pomaga, kiedy myśl o tym, że nie wariuje, że to normalne, że inni też tak mają, dodaje jej otuchy. Są też dni, kiedy wolałaby być jedyna, bo to, że nie jest wyjątkowa oznacza, że było wielu takich chłopców jak jej Edward, w których życie zepsuło coś do tego stopnia, że woleli się z nim rozstać niż męczyć się dalej.

Rita Bennett odgania czarne myśli i wyjmuje z piekarnika tartę z jabłkami, ciasto niespodziankę dla męża. Czwarte ciasto niespodziankę w tym tygodniu, a jest dopiero czwartek, więc niespodzianka może być określeniem dość na wyrost. Rita wie, że Paul przyjmie to ze spokojem, może rzuci jakieś zdanie w stylu – zawsze chciałem, żebyś więcej gotowała – i to będzie na tyle.

Wzdycha, odkłada gorącą blachę na blat i zdejmuje rękawice, bezmyślnie wyglądając przez okno na ogród. Za szybą jabłoń powoli otwiera pąki, a po niebie powoli przesuwają się chmury. Za płotem jej nowy sąsiad wywiesza pranie.

Nagle jej wzrok skupia się na sylwetce młodego mężczyzny odwróconego do niej plecami i przez chwilę wydaje się jej, że to Edward. Jej Edward. Cały i zdrowy. Przez chwilę czeka na cud, liczy na niego w głębi duszy, a potem mężczyzna się odwraca i Rita dostrzega różnice. Włosy są bardziej zmierzwione, profil ostrzejszy, okulary nie na miejscu. To nie Edward. Nie jej syn. To tylko jej nowy sąsiad. Jeden z tych dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy wprowadzili się do domu obok.

Rita odwraca się tyłem do okna i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Zapach ciasta wypełnia całą kuchnię.

To w sumie jeszcze dzieciaki, myśli, przypominając sobie, że jej nowy sąsiad wywiesił pranie, ale zapomniał o spinaczach. Na dziś zapowiadano silne wiatry.

Po chwili Rita Bennett zdejmuje fartuch i sięga po blachę z ciastem. Paul i tak nie przepadał za ciastami, a nowych sąsiadów wypada przywitać czymś miłym. Udaje, że nie chodzi o nic innego.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Pierwsze spotkanie z Malfoyem rozwiewa wszelkie nadzieje i Harry przez chwilę nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Oczy Malfoya są zimne i pełne gniewu, o wiele ostrzejsze niż rok temu. Cały Malfoy jest jakby bardziej dorosły i groźny, i to zupełnie nie zgadza się z tym, co Harry przewidział. _

_Draco Malfoy nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia, tyle jest jasne. Przez wiele dni Harry usiłuje sobie wmówić, że to tylko gra i że Draco próbuje po prostu zmylić postronnych, co do swoich stosunków z Harrym, ale w końcu zmuszony jest spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. To nie jest zabawa, ani teatr, ani kłamstwo. To prawda i te wszystkie noce, które Harry spędził snując się po zamku i usiłując przypadkowo wpaść na Malfoya na korytarzu nic tu nie zmienią. To już koniec. _

_Harry leży w łóżku, wpatruje się w sufit i zastanawia się, co ma zrobić z taką ilością przebaczenia, o które najwyraźniej nikt nie prosił. _

**Dzień dwudziesty piąty (2) **

- Co to?

James nadal przygląda się trzymanej blasze z dość niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tarta z owocami – odpowiada w końcu po dość długim namyśle.

William wstaje z podłogi, odkłada na bok pędzel i podchodzi bliżej, zerkając w stronę ciasta. Przez chwilę przygląda mu się uważnie, a potem wraca do drugiej części pokoju i zaczyna szperać w stojących tam kartonowych pudłach. Z przepastnych czeluści trzeciego z rzędu pudła wydobywa w końcu dwa plastikowe widelce. Jeden podaje Jamesowi, drugi wbija w złoty grzbiet tarty.

- Jabłkowa – mówi z satysfakcją, rozpoznając smak.

James nadal przygląda się temu bez słowa, z ciastem w jednej ręce i białym, plastikowym widelcem w drugiej.

William popycha go w kierunku wyścielonej gazetami podłogi.

- Siadaj – rozkazuje. – I jedz.

James posłusznie wbija widelec w ciasto.

- Skąd to masz?

- Teraz pytasz? Nie jesteś zbyt ostrożny.

William wzrusza ramionami.

- A co takiego mogłaby mi zrobić tarta z owocami?

- Nie wiem. To są niebezpieczne czasy. Wojna, bomby, zamachy, terroryści, fundamentaliści...

William unosi lekko jedną brew. Wyraz twarzy ma bardzo sceptyczny.

- W tarcie owocowej?

James wzdycha.

- To od sąsiadki z tego bladozielonego domu obok.

- Zmieniasz temat – wytyka mu William. – Miałeś mi opowiedzieć o tartach-terrorystkach.

- Prezent na powitanie – ciągnie dalej James, nie zważając na nic. - I zaprasza nas na przyjęcie u nich w ogródku w sobotę. Grill, hamburgery, kilku sąsiadów z okolicy. Takie tam.

- Co jej powiedziałeś?

- Że nie jestem pewien, czy będziemy mieli czas.

- Chcę tam iść.

- Nie wiem, czy to naj...

- Chcę tam iść – powtarza jeszcze raz William, mrużąc lekko oczy.

- Lekarze powiedzieli, że masz unikać tłumów.

- Ja chcę tam iść – oświadcza jeszcze raz William, tonem nie znoszącym żadnego sprzeciwu. Dwa tygodnie temu nie użyłby jeszcze tego tonu. Nie wiedziałby jak. Ale pewne rzeczy ma się we krwi i odnaleźć je można zawsze i wszędzie.

James poddaje się sile tego tonu i powiązanych z nim wspomnień. Potrząsa głową na nie, ale obaj wiedzą już, że William postawił na swoim.

- Powiedziała też - mówi James konwersacyjnym tonem, - że powinienem kupić jakieś spinacze, bo pranie mi odfruwa.

William uśmiecha się przygryzając wargi.

Nie komentuje.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Tłumaczy sobie, że chodzi o podejrzenia. Draco Malfoy coś knuje, Harry jest tego pewien i dlatego bezustannie śledzi wzrokiem każdy jego ruch. Tłumaczy sobie, że chodzi o odkrycie domniemanego niecnego planu, o zapobieżenie jakiejś wielkiej katastrofie. Udaje, że wszystkie rozmyślania i obserwacje służą tylko temu._

_Tak naprawę, to na początku Harry miał nadzieję, że się myli. Nawet gdy usiłował przekonać Rona i Hermionę, że Malfoy przyłączył się do Voldemorta i nosi Mroczne Znamię, sam w głębi duszy liczył na to, że się myli. Tylko że podczas zeszłego roku zdążył poznać Malfoya całkiem dobrze i potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy Draco kłamie, kiedy coś ukrywa i kiedy się martwi. _

_Harry Potter wie doskonale, że Draco Malfoy otrzymał jakieś zadanie. Sposób, w jaki się nosi, ta aura zaaferowania, brak zainteresowania quidditchem i nieobecny wzrok na zajęciach eliksirów. Wszystko to razem składa się na dość jasny obraz – Draco Malfoy otrzymał od Voldemorta zadanie i usiłuje je wypełnić. Oznacza to, że trzeba mieć się na baczności i że wkrótce może zdarzyć się coś strasznego. _

_Oznacza to też, że Draco Malfoy go zdradził. Chociaż nigdy nic sobie nie obiecywali, to i tak bolało to jak najprawdziwsza zdrada. Lucjusz był w więzieniu, nikt Dracona do niczego nie zmuszał, a on i tak wybrał Voldemorta. Po prostu odstawił Harry'ego Pottera na bok, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i przekreślił ich wspólne chwile, jakby nie miały zupełnie znaczenia. Może nie miały. Najwyraźniej nie miały. Może Harry od początku był w tym szaleństwie całkiem sam. _

_Ta myśl bolała o wiele bardziej, niż wszystko to, do czego mógłby się oficjalnie przyznać przyjaciołom. _

**Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty**

Paul Bennett rozgląda się po swoim własnym podwórku, obejmując wzrokiem wszystkich zgromadzonych tu ludzi. Kilku sąsiadów, ich dzieci, jacyś znajomi Rity, jego koledzy z biura oraz parę osób, których zupełnie nie kojarzy. Ten widok staje się powoli codziennością w jego domu, bo gdy Evangeline wyjeżdża, Rita zostaje sama i nie bardzo chyba sobie radzi z taką ilością pustki. Wie, że sam jest wdzięczny za to, że ma pracę, na której może skupiać się przez osiem godzin dziennie i która nie pozwala mu myśleć o niczym innym.

Z tłumu wyławia sylwetki swoich najnowszych sąsiadów. Nie zdążył jeszcze ich poznać, ale usłyszał już co nieco na ich temat od swojej żony. Ma wrażenie, że Rita zamierza im w jakimś sensie „matkować" i wystarcza mu jeden rzut oka, żeby zrozumieć dlaczego. W tym ciemnowłosym chłopcu, Paul przywołuje z pamięci nazwisko, w tym Jamesie Evansie jest coś, co bardzo przypomina ich syna.

Marszczy brwi i decyduje się podejść bliżej.

- Paul Bennett – przedstawia się, wyciągając rękę.

Chłopak chwyta ją niemal automatycznie.

- James Evans – odpowiada, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie, nic, tylko... zastanawiam się gdzie jest...mój kolega.

Paul rejestruje przerwy i chwile wahania, a także fakt, że chłopak nadal zerka nerwowo gdzieś w bok. Dziwne.

- Jest tam – mówi, wskazując na ocienione miejsce w rogu ogrodu. – Osaczony przez córki pani Distel i ich koleżanki.

Paul uśmiecha się dobrotliwie, ale chłopak nie reaguje na to tak, jak powinien i wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojonego.

- One nie są takie groźne na jakie wyglądają.

James Evans odwraca się w jego stronę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Przepraszam, po prostu... – przez chwile wygląda, jakby wahał się czy powinien dalej kontynuować. – Widzi pan, to może zabrzmi mało prawdopodobnie, ale mój kolega ... miał wypadek jakiś czas temu i obrażenia były tak poważne, że kiedy się w końcu obudził, okazało się, że nie pamięta nawet jak się nazywa.

Paul Bennett otwiera szerzej oczy. Wypadek, myśli i nagle wszystko składa mu się w sensowną całość. Ta dziwna smutna aura wokół tego chłopca, oczy, które widziały trochę za dużo i ta chwila wahania przed „miał wypadek". Przypomniały mu się ignorowane ostatnio doniesienia z frontu.

Żołnierze, myśli. Nic dziwnego, że ten chłopak skojarzył się Ricie z Edwardem. Podobny koloryt, podobny wiek, podobne przeżycia.

- Dlatego trochę się o niego martwię – kontynuuje dalej James Evans, nadal lekko zmieszany. - Wiem, że to może wyglądać dziwnie, że tak go pilnuję, ale...on nie bardzo wie, jak...

- Funkcjonować w społeczeństwie? Wśród ludzi?

- Właśnie – odpowiada James, a Paul nabiera wrażenia, że potrzeba mu jakiegoś pocieszenia..

- Dobry z ciebie chłopak – mówi więc.

Odpowiada mu zdziwione i lekko zmieszane spojrzenie.

Paul Bennett wie już, że tych dwoje nowych sąsiadów będzie u nich gościć bardzo często. W sumie nie ma nic przeciwko.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Gdy do Harry'ego dociera wreszcie, że to, co czuje, to nie jest jakaś dziwna wersja arytmii serca, ale zwykła sympatia, przez długi czas nie bardzo wie, co z tym zrobić. Cho zapisał na konto nieudanych eksperymentów i w duchu nazywał pomyłką. Malfoy sprawił, że musiał na nowo poukładać swój system wartości i priorytetów, i nagle teraz, gdy zaczynał się już godzić z faktem, że możliwe, że będzie go ciągnąć do Malfoya i jemu podobnych przez całe życie, pojawiła się Ginny. W całkiem nowym wydaniu. _

_Harry nie jest do końca pewien, jak to się stało, ale Ginny Weasley wyrosła na kogoś, kto Harry'ego pociąga. Pociąga na tyle, że gdyby Draco Malfoy nie istniał, Harry kompletnie straciłby dla niej głowę. Ginny, tak samo jak Harry, została wciągnięta w orbitę Voldemorta, a spotkanie z nim coś w niej zmieniło. Dotknęła ciemnej strony, ale mimo to pozostała żywa i radosna. Nie wodzi za Harrym maślanym wzrokiem, jak to się zdarza ostatnio wielu dziewczynom, a Harry zna ja całkiem nieźle. Wie, jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor i z iloma kostkami cukru opije herbatę. Gdyby Malfoy nie istniał, albo gdyby Harry mógł o nim zapomnieć, Ginny Weasley ze swoimi rudymi włosami przywodzącymi Harry'emu na myśl zdjęcie jego matki byłaby idealnym rozwiązaniem._

_Ale Draco Malfoy istnieje, a Harry nie ma kłopotów z pamięcią. Ginny ma za to nadopiekuńczego brata, a Harry nie chce narażać się na gniew Rona. Jakie to wszystko inne od tych przepełnionych zapachem ryzyka spotkań w ciemnościach korytarzy. Harry ma wrażenie, że czego by nie robił i tak będzie to wspominał po kres swoich dni. Niezależnie od ilości rudych loków. _

**Dzień trzydziesty szósty**

Drzwi otwierają się ostrożnie i wychyla się zza nich zmierzwiona blond głowa.

Nie powiedzieli mi, że on jest taki przystojny, myśli Evangeline Bennett i uśmiecha się szeroko. Powiedzieli o amnezji, ale nie powiedzieli o tym, co naprawdę istotne.

- Cześć – mówi, uzbrajając się mentalnie w cały dostępny jej tupet. Jej matka powiedziała, ze temu mężczyźnie potrzebne jest towarzystwo i Evangeline ma zamiar zostać tym towarzystwem, niezależnie od tego, co na ten temat sądzi sam zainteresowany.

- Kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Evangeline Bennett, mieszkam obok. – Niezbyt precyzyjnym ruchem wskazuje na okolice swojego domu rodzinnego. - Znasz moich rodziców, prawda?

Mężczyzna przytakuje ostrożnie, jakby niechętnie.

- No, właśnie. Pomyślałam, że wypada, żebym ja też się przedstawiła. Możesz mi mówić Eva.

Mężczyzna nie wygląda, jakby bardzo chciał z nią rozmawiać, ale Eva nie ma zamiaru się tym zrażać.

- Wpuścisz mnie? – pyta, robiąc jednocześnie krok w kierunku wnętrza domu.

Mężczyzna wzdycha, schodzi jej z drogi, a potem podąża za nią, jakby to on był tutaj gościem.

Eva zatrzymuje się na środku czegoś, co uznaje za duży pokój. Ciężko tu o całkowitą pewność, bo większą część podłogi nadal zajmują gazety i skrawki folii, a na meblach raczej zbywa. Rozsiada się wygodnie na jednym z dwóch wolnych krzeseł i spogląda wyczekująco na gospodarza, który dość szybko domyśla się, o co jej chodzi.

- Kawy, herbaty? – pyta mężczyzna tonem sugerującym dość silną niechęć.

- Kawę poproszę – odpowiada spokojnie Eva. - Bez cukru i mleka, jeśli można.

William Black posłusznie rusza w kierunku kuchni, a Eva dochodzi do wniosku, że jego imię jest zbyt długie i zdecydowanie zbyt poważne. Potrzeba mu więcej życia, uznaje i w myślach wertuje możliwe zdrobnienia. Z niesmakiem odrzuca Willa i różne odmiany Billów. Liam, myśli w końcu z satysfakcją. Tak, to imię nawet do niego pasuje. Takie trochę celtycko-romantyczne, ale jednocześnie bardziej przystępne niż William.

Mężczyzna wyłania się z kuchni z dwoma kubkami w ręce. Podaje jej ten z ładniejszym wzorkiem. Kawa jest gorąca i dobrej jakości. Roztacza dookoła przyjemny, swojski zapach.

To jest początek wspaniałej przyjaźni, myśli Evangeline.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Katie Bell trafia nagle do szpitala w stanie ciężkim i w tym samym momencie cała historia nabiera mroczniejszych barw. _

_To nie jest już zabawa, żadna rywalizacja o to, kto jest lepszym ścigającym, czy o to, kto potrafi być bardziej uszczypliwy. To rzeczywistość niosąca ze sobą bardzo realne ofiary i zostawiająca po sobie bardzo realne rany. _

_A za tym wszystkim stoi Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy o stalowych oczach i zbyt bladych włosach. Draco Malfoy, który ma piękne dłonie i zbyt wystające żebra. Draco Malfoy, któremu Harry najchętniej by przyłożył, a potem zamknąłby go gdzieś w pomieszczeniu bez okien i trzymał go tam do momentu, aż Draco przyznałby, że zachowywał się idiotycznie. A na koniec rzuciliby to wszystko i pojechali gdzieś nad morze, gdzie byłaby cisza i względny spokój i gdzie Harry poznałby wreszcie odpowiedzi na te wszystkie idiotyczne pytania, które plątały mu się od dawna po głowie. _

_Gdy Harry stoi na korytarzu wpatrując się ze złością w ścianę, na której nijak nie chcą pojawić się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń, to właśnie te pytania nie dają mu spokoju. „Co tam robisz?" i „Co planujesz?" zniknęły z horyzontu całkiem szybko. To, co zostało ma mniej wspólnego z Katie Bell, Voldemortem i czarną magią._

_Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?_

_Wolisz kawę czy herbatę? _

_O czym myślisz, gdy jesteś całkiem sam?_

_Harry Potter wpatruje się w ścianę i mnoży pytania. Ściana nie odpowiada._

**Dzień czterdziesty trzeci**

Sophie Miller od sześciu lat co wtorek zjawia się w domu Bennettów dokładnie o godzinie piętnastej i zasiada do partii brydża. Wiele zmieniło się podczas tych sześciu lat, jeszcze więcej wydarzyło. Jej córka urodziła drugie dziecko, syn stracił pracę i przeniósł się do Edynburga. Anglia wpakowała się w wojnę z Irakiem, terroryści przypuścili kontratak, wybuch zabił królową, a kraj zmienił się w sposób fundamentalny. Edward Bennett poszedł na wojnę, a jego siostra na studia. Edward wrócił zmieniony, miesiąc później powiesił się w garażu i do tej pory nikt nie wiedział dokładnie czemu. Evangeline zaręczyła się ze studentem prawa, a potem rozstała się z nim po wielkiej kłótni. Państwo Chen wzbogacili się na produkcji guzików do mundurów i przenieśli do lepszej dzielnicy. Zmiany dotknęły każdego.

Sophie Miller poznaje jednego ze swoich dwóch nowych sąsiadów właśnie podczas jednego z tych wtorkowych spotkań. Przychodzi jak zwykle pięć przed piętnastą, ale na miejscu zastaje tylko gospodynię.

- Dzisiaj zaczniemy trochę później. O szesnastej – mówi jej Rita od progu. Z kuchni dochodzi zapach jakiegoś świeżo upieczonego ciasta. Od śmierci syna Rita Bennett niemal bez przerwy piecze. – Eva z nami zagra i nasz nowy sąsiad.

- Ten młody brunet? – pyta pani Miller, siląc się na neutralność. Nie lubiła się wtrącać w cudze sprawy, co nie oznacza, że nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje na jej ulicy.

- Jego współlokator.

- Czemu dopiero o szesnastej?

- Chciałam z tobą najpierw porozmawiać.

Wyłącza coś w kuchni, wyciera ręce w ścierkę i przechodzi do pokoju dziennego.

- Chodzi o tego chłopca. Nie wiem zbyt wiele, no bo sama wiesz, nie lubię wypytywać ludzi o ich prywatne życie.

Pani Miller przytakuje z pełnym zrozumieniem.

- Paul rozmawiał z tym brunetem, którego widziałaś. Nazywa się James Evans, jego współlokator to William Black. Obaj mają tak po dwadzieścia parę lata, ale bliżej trzydziestki niż dwudziestki. – Rita zatrzymuje się na chwilę przed następnym zdaniem. - A ich oczy mają tak koło setki.

Pani Miller momentalnie chwyta, o co chodzi jej sąsiadce.

- Żołnierze?

- Chyba tak. Z pewnością _byli _żołnierze. Podobno ich londyńskie mieszkanie zniósł z powierzchni ziemi ten wybuch z lutego. W każdym razie przenieśli się tutaj, bo potrzebne są im spokój i cisza.

- Coś się stało...?

- William Black został ciężko ranny i stracił pamięć.

Pani Miller pozwoliła sobie na wymowne uniesienie brwi.

- Wiem jak to brzmi, ale to prawda. Jak poznasz tego chłopaka, to sama zobaczysz. Przez chwilę wydaje ci się, że wszystko jest z nim całkowicie w porządku, a potem nagle jakiś głośniejszy dźwięk lub niepozorny przedmiot wyprowadza go na chwilę z równowagi. Albo po prostu zadasz mu jakieś zupełnie niewinne pytanie i wychodzi na jaw, że on nie zna odpowiedzi. Pozapominał najróżniejsze rzeczy. Na przykład Eva mówiła mi, że jej laptop wprawił go w coś na kształt paniki pomieszanej z fascynacją, jakby nigdy nie widział komputera...

- Czyli rozumiem, że w brydża też nie bardzo umie grać?

- Podejrzewam, że może być różnie – odpowiada ostrożnie Rita. W jej spojrzeniu kryje się coś na kształt prośby.

- Czyli trzeba go będzie nauczyć – konkluduje pani Miller.

Twarz Rity Bennett rozjaśnia uśmiech.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Czasami Harry ma wrażenie, że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma i musi się komuś zwierzyć. Opowiedzieć komuś o tym, jak pewnego dnia nagle oszalał i o wszystkich tego konsekwencjach. Milczy jednak, bo wie, że takie zwierzenia przyniosłyby więcej złego niż dobrego. Nie wierzy właściwie w to, że ktoś byłby w stanie go zrozumieć. Przez większą część czasu sam siebie nie bardzo rozumie, co z pewnością niczego nie ułatwia. Ron i Hermiona przewracają oczami za każdym razem, gdy Harry wspomina o Malfoyu, chociaż nadal nie wiedzą o tym, że obsesja Harry'ego ma o wiele więcej warstw niż mogliby przypuszczać. Tak jest pewnie lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. _

_Nikt z jego znajomych nie zrozumiałby pewnie, co Harry czuje, gdy widzi jak Draco Malfoy biegnie na oślep przez boisko zalewane strugami deszczu. Zasłania rękoma głowę i prawdopodobnie mało co widzi, a Harry stoi jak wryty na jego drodze. Przypomina sobie podobną scenę, która rozegrała się niemal rok temu i ma nadzieję, że ta też skończy się podobnie. _

_Kolizja jest nieunikniona, ale mimo to Draco Malfoy zatrzymuje się nagle i opuszcza dłonie. Patrzy wprost na Harry'ego, który strasznie chce otworzyć ramiona w geście zaproszenia, ale wyczuwa, że niewiele to da. Draco Malfoy zbliża się do niego powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a gdy w końcu zrównują się, mija go bez słowa._

_Harry łapie jego mokrą dłoń, a Draco zatrzymuje się nie odwracając się jednak ani na milimetr. _

_Dlaczego mi to robisz, pyta Harry, głosem, który sam ledwie rozpoznaje. _

_Draco wyrywa dłoń z uścisku._

_Nie zawsze chodzi o ciebie, mówi spokojnie i odchodzi. _

**Dzień pięćdziesiąty trzeci**

- Pomogę pani.

- Nie trzeba – odpowiada Rita Bennett, ale William i tak zabiera talerze i wynosi je do kuchni. Rusza za nim. – Nie musisz mi pomagać. Jesteś gościem, to nawet nie wypada.

William nadal wkłada naczynia do zmywarki.

- Bywam tutaj prawie codziennie od dwóch tygodni. Żaden ze mnie gość.

- Chłopak ma rację – potwierdza pani Miller ze swojego miejsca w dużym pokoju, a Eva tłumi chichot na widok miny swojej matki.

- Z resztą u siebie nie mogę dotykać się niczego bardziej skomplikowanego niż pędzel – dodaje William, zamykając drzwiczki zmywarki, – więc pani kuchnia to dla mnie wręcz atrakcja.

- A co się stało? – pyta Eva, wyciągając z lodówki sok grapefruitowy. Jej matka wyjmuje z szafki cztery szklanki i stawia je na tacy.

- Nic – mówi William, przejmując od pani Bennett tacę. – Jamesowi wydaje się, że ja mam pięć lat i z niczym sobie nie dam rady.

Taca postawiona zbyt gwałtownie na stole brzęknęła ostrzegawczo.

- On się o ciebie martwi.

- Wiem, ale on ma pracę, a ja co mam robić przez te godziny, kiedy go nie ma. Nawet przy tym remoncie, który robimy beznadziejnie się nudzę.

- Gdzie on pracuje? – pyta pani Miller z nieukrywaną ciekawością, niepomna ostrzegawczego spojrzenia, które posyła jej pani Bennett.

- Jakaś wojskowa komisja śledcza czy coś takiego.- William wzrusza ramionami. – Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi, bo to wszystko jest pół-tajne. Ale papiery, które on ze sobą przynosi do domu są okropne. – Na chwilę milknie, a jego wzrok robi się nieobecny. - Że też ludzie potrafią robić sobie takie rzeczy.

Pani Miller otwiera buzię, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, ale celnie wymierzony kopniak sprawia, że traci zapał.

- Mogę ci pożyczyć parę książek – proponuje, masując dyskretnie kostkę.

- Albo możesz poszukać sobie jakiejś pracy? – proponuje Evangeline, a jej matka wznosi oczy ku niebu, zastanawiając się, jak jej się udało wychować kogoś tak bezmyślnego.

- Na to chyba trochę za wcześnie – mówi, ale William nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

- Dobry pomysł, ale obawiam się, że kwalifikacje mam trochę marne – przyznaje niechętnie. - No i jeszcze ta amnezja i panikowanie na widok telewizora...

Uśmiecha się, jakby to niewiele znaczyło, ale nie jest w stanie zmylić nikogo.

- Mogłabym cię wprowadzić do tego biura, w którym pracuję latem – odpowiada Eva, spokojnie rozlewając sok do szklanek. – Potrzebują kogoś na stałe do recepcji. To nie jest zbyt wymagająca praca, a gdybym za ciebie poręczyła, przymknęliby pewnie oko na brak doświadczenia.

- Zrobiłabyś to?

- Mogłabym spróbować. Oczywiście pensja nie będzie jakaś strasznie wysoka, ale...

- Pieniądze się nie liczą – mówi William. – Moi rodzice zostawili mi sporą sumkę na koncie, więc na razie nie muszę się tym martwić.

- To świetnie. – Eva uśmiecha się i podaje mu szklankę. – Porozmawiam jutro z szefową i zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Wszyscy wiedzą, że przy jej uporze wynik tej rozmowy może być tylko jeden.

William dziękuje jej jeszcze raz, a Rita Bennett i pani Miller wymieniają spojrzenia nad blatem stołu. Nie są pewne, co James na to powie.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Czasami Ginny Weasley wypełnia Harry'emu myśli tak dokładnie, że na wszystko inne zostaje niewiele miejsca. Harry wita ten stan z wielką ulgą. Tak jest o wiele prościej. Łatwe, nieskomplikowane szczęście, które prawie nic nie kosztuje. _

_Przez chwilę wszystko jest w porządku, aż do momentu, gdy Draco Malfoy dopada go nagle w zaciemnionym korytarzu i popycha mocno, tak, że Harry zderza się plecami ze ścianą. Draco zaciska pięści na szacie Harry'ego i z wściekłością w oczach pyta, czy Harry'emu wydaje się, że Malfoya można tak łatwo zastąpić jakąś Weasleyówną. _

_Harry nie odpowiada, a Draco unosi się coraz bardziej, tak, że Harry zaczyna spodziewać się ciosów, dostaje jednak pocałunki. Mocne i gwałtowne, trochę nawet brutalne, ale zawsze pocałunki. Harry wita je z powrotem w domu, jak ulubionych krewnych, których nie widział od wieków, porzucając po drodze rozsądek i żale. _

_Przez kilka następnych dni plecy ma pokryte mozaiką sino-fioletowych siniaków. Czuje je na skórze za każdym razem, gdy wyciąga po coś ręce i za każdym razem, gdy Ginny go obejmuje. Spokój znika z jego życia tak samo bezszelestnie jak przyszedł. _

**Dzień pięćdziesiąty ósmy**

Harry odchyla się lekko na krześle i przygląda scenie rozgrywającej się na jego oczach. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, nie o tym też marzył, gdy miał lat kilkanaście. Coś takiego leżało bowiem raczej po stronie rzeczy niemożliwych. A teraz proszę. Minęło dziesięć lat i dostał od losu niespodziewaną szansę oglądania jak Draco Malfoy zżywa się z rodziną mugoli. Niesamowity widok.

Tak jak Weasleyowie otoczyli kiedyś opieką Harry'ego, tak Bennettowie najwyraźniej uznali, że Draconowi potrzebne jest wsparcie. A właściwie nie Draconowi, tylko Williamowi Blackowi. Zabawne jak wiele się zmienia, gdy nadasz czemuś nowe imię. Czasami Harry'emu wydaje się, że sam jest zupełnie inny, gdy mówią do niego James. Jest mu jakoś lżej. Ale nie na tyle lekko, by móc włączyć się w ten rodzinny krąg. Draco dał się wciągnąć bez problemu i oni od razu go polubili, a Harry z jakiegoś powodu nie umie przestać trzymać się na dystans. Może Hermiona miała rację, gdy mówiła, że powinien uważać, bo zapomni jak to jest żyć normalnie wśród ludzi.

- Hej, jak tam? Wszystko w porządku?

Draco znalazł się nagle tuż przy nim.

- Tak, nic się nie dzieje – odpowiada Harry, zerkając w zaniepokojone szare oczy. – Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Draco posyła mu minę mówiącą wyraźnie, że wie lepiej, ale pozwoli się temu prześlizgnąć, bo nie ma ochoty na kłótnie. _William_ nigdy nie ma ochoty na kłótnie. Za mało jest w nim jeszcze pewności siebie. Ale to pewnie wkrótce się zmieni, tak jak i parę innych rzeczy

- Nie wiem, czemu uparłeś się siedzieć pięć metrów od innych.

- Nie było piątego krzesła – odpowiada Harry.

- Ale można je było bez problemu przynieść – zwraca mu uwagę Draco, a potem milknie, przygryzając wargę. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, której wcześniej nie robił. - Czy ty... – zaczyna po chwili niepewnie - wolałbyś, żebym nie szedł do tej pracy?

- Co? Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

- Zachowujesz się dość dziwnie. Ostatnio. A może to jest normalne dla ciebie, ja... – Przerywa i mruży oczy w wąskie szparki. - Pamiętaj, że ja prawie nic nie wiem. Ja _nie wiem_, czego ty chcesz.

Harry zamyka oczy na kilka sekund i w myślach powtarza sobie, że to nie jest do końca Draco Malfoy. Jeszcze nie. Może nigdy. Może to, co Harry robi nie ma sensu.

- Nic się nie dzieje – mówi w końcu, otrząsając się z tych dziwnych myśli. - Naprawdę. – Próbuje uśmiechnąć się, ale ma wrażenie, że osiąga dość marny efekt. - Po prostu mam dziwny dzień. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi.

Draco, nie, William przez chwilę przygląda mu się uważnie, a potem uśmiecha się lekko.

- O.K. W każdym razie pamiętaj, żebyś uważał, bo zapomnisz jak to jest żyć normalnie wśród ludzi.

Słowa Hermiony wracają do Harry'ego z niespodziewanego źródła. Skąd one u Dracona? Przypadek, czy jednak jakiś fragment wspomnień? Pewności nie ma, ale Harry czuje, że jego wątpliwości się rozpływają.

Myśli o Hermionie i o tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiła. Myśli o Draconie Malfoyu i wszystkim tym, co było miedzy nimi. O zbrodni i karze. Patrzy jak Draco żegna się z Bennettami i wychodzi z Evą. Patrzy jak zamyka drzwi, trochę za bardzo zamaszyście i odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie, jakby chciał nimi trzasnąć, ale w połowie drogi zmienił zdanie.

Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Tam w środku Draco Malfoy to nadal Draco Malfoy. Mugole lubią go tylko dlatego, że jak na siebie jest wyjątkowo potulny i dlatego, że ich ciekawość tłumią rzucone przez Harry'ego zaklęcia konfundujące. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Nie należy przypisywać temu większego znaczenia niż to naprawdę konieczne.

Plan może być szalony, ale musi się powieść.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Mijają dni, potem tygodnie, na końcu miesiące. Rok szkolny powoli dobiega końca, a Draco Malfoy staje się coraz bledszy i coraz bardziej przypomina cień samego siebie. Wychudzenie wyostrza mu rysy i nadaje oczom lekko niebezpieczny wyraz. Harry Potter obserwuje to wszystko z niepokojem, którego nie umie odegnać i w myślach powtarza „pozwól sobie pomóc", ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. _

_Ale chociaż Harry chce pomóc, to jednak gdy przez przypadek trafia na Draco płaczącego w łazience, to ich spotkanie kończy się na bójce. Unosi się gniewem i myśli przez chwilę, że Draco musi zapłacić wreszcie za te wszystkie bezsenne noce i zmartwienia, których przysporzył Harry'emu. Musi zapłacić za to, że zabrał Harry'emu spokój, który odnalazł z Ginny. _

Sectumsempra_ wydaje się odpowiednim rozwiązaniem, nęcącą opcją czekającą na urzeczywistnienie. Nie spodziewa się jednak takiej ilości krwi. Nie chciał nigdy oglądać takiej ilości krwi na nikim, kogo zna, na pewno nie na Malfoyu. Przez kilka boleśnie długich sekund wydaje mu się, że nikt się nie zjawi i to skończy się właśnie tak, z powiększającą się plamą krwi na podłodze, bielejącymi kostkami i przerażeniem w oczach. _

_I w tej chwili pojawia się Snape i ratuje sytuację, a Harry Potter nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej wdzięczności na niczyj widok. _

_Gdy Draco jest już bezpieczny w szpitalnym skrzydle, a Snape pozwala mu wreszcie odejść, Harry leży w łóżku z otwartymi oczami i wpatruje się w ciemność. _

_Teraz to naprawdę koniec, myśli. Takich rzeczy się nie wybacza. _

**Dzień sześćdziesiąty trzeci**

William Black zbiera się na odwagę dopiero gdzieś koło północy. Zawraca do kuchni w połowie drogi do sypialni. James nadal zajmuje krzesło przy kuchennym stole i garbi się nad gazetą. William siada naprzeciwko niego.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć – mówi, splatając razem dłonie.

James podnosi głowę znad gazety. Włosy ma zmierzwione, okulary zsuwają mu się z nosa. Lampa oświetla jego twarzy tylko fragmentami, a światłocień nadaje mu wygląd upadłego anioła.

- Co mogę ci powiedzieć?

- Wszystko. – William wzrusza ramionami. - Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Także to, czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

James jeży się, zamyka wokół siebie mentalne ściany i uzbraja na wypadek niespodziewanego ataku z zewnątrz.

- O czym ty mówisz? – pyta w końcu, gdy jest już pewien, że osłonił się szczelnie.

- Może nie pamiętam nic z własnej przeszłości, ale to nie oznacza, że jestem idiotą – mówi mu William, marszcząc brwi. Jest w nim coś, co zdumiewająco łatwo się unosi. Im dłużej trwa to jego nowe życie, tym wyraźniej to widzi. James nie reaguje jednak na jego ostry głos i podniesiony ton, więc to chyba u niego nic nowego. A jeśli Jamesowi to nie przeszkadza, to jemu tym bardziej.

Tym razem James unika jego wzroku i wbija wzrok w blat stołu. Tak jest na pewno prościej i możliwe, że nawet lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, ale William nie ma zamiaru tak tego zostawiać. To nie może trwać wiecznie.

- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jesteś idiotą.

- To czemu zachowujesz się jakbym był nie tylko ślepy i głuchy, ale także niedorozwinięty?

James milczy.

- Nie mamy adresu, prawa jazdy, życiorysu, nie mamy żadnych znajomych. Nie mamy rodziny, ani zawodu. Za dużo tych braków. Nawet jeśli nasze mieszkanie zostało zniszczone w lutym, to i tak coś by nam po tamtym życiu zostało. Jakieś zdjęcia, meble, że dwie książki... Cokolwiek.

James skula się w sobie, jakby chciał zwinąć się w kłębek i schować gdzieś w środku. William wyciąga ręce i bez zastanowienia zamyka w nich dłonie Jamesa. Cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek ukrywa się pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi sekretami, wie, że nie chce go stracić. Nie pamięta nikogo innego, nie zna nikogo innego. Nie chce pozostać sam.

- Powiedz mi prawdę – mówi prawie błagalnym tonem. - Ja nie będę się gniewać. Obiecuję. Wiem, że musisz mieć jakiś powód, ale ja nie chcę zaczynać nowego życia od kłamstw. Spróbuj to zrozumieć.

James unosi głowę i spogląda na niego zza krawędzi okularów. Wzrok ma trochę rozmyty, lekko nieobecny. Jakby skupiał się częściowo na czymś zupełnie innym. Jakby widział jakiś inny obraz.

- Nienawidziłem twojej rodziny – mówi w końcu James, tonem pozbawionym wyrazu. – A oni nienawidzili mnie.

William obraca ten fakt w myślach, jak błyskotkę, którą trzeba obejrzeć ze wszystkich stron, żeby zrozumieć czemu migocze.

- Dlaczego?

- Z różnych powodów. – James wzrusza ramionami, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w stronę podłogi. - Pod koniec także dlatego, że usiłowałem zabrać cię od nich.

William zaciska mocniej palce na jego dłoniach.

- Nie rozumiem.

Przez długi czas nie dzieje się nic i James wpatruje się w podłogę, jakby mogła mu dać jakąś odpowiedź. Po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili unosi wzrok i znów patrzy Williamowi w oczy.

- Oni myśleli, że jestem w tobie zakochany i że usiłuję ci wmówić, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz. – Dopiero tu pojawia się miejsce na oddech. – Myśleli też, że to wszystko zniszczy ci życie. Że _ja_ zniszczę ci życie.

William nie wie, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. W odruchu nagłej paniki wypuszcza z rąk dłonie Jamesa, ale zaraz znów je chwyta, tym razem nawet mocniej.

- Czy ty...?

- Tak.

William wbija paznokcie w powierzchnię obcych dłoni i wie, że to musi boleć. James jednak nie daje po sobie nic poznać, a jego twarz jest gładka i spokojna.

- A ja? – pyta w końcu William, bo sam nie umie jeszcze znaleźć w sobie odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

James potrząsa głową.

- Nie wiem.

- Ja nie...

- Nie musisz nic robić. - James przerywa mu z nagłą stanowczością. - Nie masz obowiązku nic robić.

Robić? Umysł Williama zagląda na chwilę w krainę dziwnych fantazji i przed oczami jego wyobraźni staje część tego, co mogłoby kryć się pod słowem „robić". William pośpiesznie odgania te myśli, ale i tak czuje, że się rumieni. W duchu przeklina swoje skojarzenia. Nie chce myśleć o takich rzeczach. Coś w tym wszystkim napawa go lękiem.

- Ja chcę ci tylko pomóc – mówi cicho James, a William nagle nabiera przekonania, że gdzieś między tym wszystkim ukryte jest jakieś kłamstwo.

- Reszta nie ma znaczenia – dodaje James i zamienia ich dłonie miejscami. William nawet nie zorientował się, że marzną mu ręce, póki nie zamknięto ich w objęciach cudzego ciepła.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie wie, który z nich to powiedział.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Harry nie pamięta dokładnie dlaczego tamtej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Pamięta, że w pewnej chwili wstał z łóżka, zabrał pelerynę i postanowił przespacerować się do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. _

_Otwiera drzwi i jest już jedną nogą na korytarzu, gdy zauważa, że przy ścianie ktoś siedzi. Ktoś jasnowłosy i bardzo blady, kto chowa twarz w dłoniach i nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku._

_Draco, pyta Harry starając się nie budzić w sobie nadziei. Nie jest pewien, czy zasługuje na nadzieję. _

_Blond głowa unosi się i Harry może wreszcie przyjrzeć się lepiej ukrytej dotąd w mroku twarzy. _

_Harry przykuca przed Draconem, dotykając kolanami jego kolan. Chce go przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie i obiecać poprawę. Obiecać cokolwiek, byle by tylko móc zawrócić czas. _

_Nie dam rady, szepce Draco, przerywając ciszę, nie dam rady._

_Harry bierze głęboki wdech i ostrożnie obejmuje go, chowając jego twarz w swoim ramieniu. _

_On mnie zabije, mówi, i zabije moją matkę. I to będzie moja wina. _

_Jego głos ginie gdzieś w fałdach ciemnego materiału._

**c.d.n.**


	3. Dni od 68 do 102

W ramach odpowiedzi:

Do Kairin: To, co Harry/James opowiada wszystkim nie musi być strasznie wiarygodne. Powiedzmy, że on nadużywa swoich uprawnień i rzuca czary, które nie są do końca legalne. A Draco/William daje sobą komenderować, bo Eva przypomina mu Pansy. Ona też była raczej obcesowa i miała zapędy dyktatorskie, więc D/W instynktownie się dostosowuje.

Do mad: Tak, Harry ma powód. Nawet kilka. Na razie stańmy na takim – oni nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez dziesięć lat, więc prawda mogłaby Harry'emu nic nie dać ;)

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 3/7 – Dni 68 - 102 **

**Dzień sześćdziesiąty ósmy**

Ian McAllister pracował w oddziale JPMorgan Chase w Bournemouth od dwudziestu paru lat i teoretycznie powinien już zmierzać szybkim krokiem w kierunku emerytury. W praktyce wyglądało to jednak tak, że uparcie ignorował swój wiek, a jego szefowie przymykali na to oko, ponieważ Ian McAllister jak nikt inny potrafił utrzymać kadrę w ryzach. Sam zainteresowany był zdania, że istnieją gorsze metody na spędzenie starości niż wzbudzanie strachu w ludziach o połowę od niego młodszych.

Kiedy Evangeline Bennett zasugerowała, że zna kogoś, kto mógłby pracować w recepcji i że sama mogłaby go do tej pracy przyuczyć, pomyślał najpierw, że znalazła sobie chłopaka. Gdy jednak poznał Williama Blacka, szybko zorientował się, że jego pierwotna konkluzja była błędna. Równie szybko zauważył, że William Black nigdy nie miał do czynienia z pracą biurową. Nie zareagował jednak od razu i przez tydzień obserwował uważnie sytuację, skupiając się na przyprawianiu kilku co słabszych duchem pracowników o załamanie nerwowe.

Po tygodniu wysłał Evangeline na poszukiwanie niedostępnego wydania ulubionego czasopisma i wezwał Williama Blacka do siebie.

- Chce mi pan coś powiedzieć, panie Black? – zapytał swoim najbardziej srogim głosem.

Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna wzdrygnął się tylko minimalnie, co zrobiło na McAllisterze pewne wrażenie, bo większość ludzi reagowała na niego gwałtowniej.

- Ma pan racje, panie McAllister – przyznał Black po chwili milczenia. – Obawiam się, że Eva... panna Bennett trochę przesadziła opisując moje umiejętności.

- Trochę?

- Bardzo.

McAllister oparł się o tył krzesła i splótł razem dłonie. Co on miał zrobić z tym dzieciakiem? Do recepcji nadawał się średnio, z pracą biurową mijał się o kilometr lub dwa, ale głupi nie był, a Ian McAllister z zasady nie przepadał za marnotrawieniem siły roboczej i święcie wierzył, że z każdego da się coś wykrzesać. Nawet jeśli to coś sprowadzało się do podania danej osobie szczotki i powiedzenia „zamiataj".

- Nie pracowałeś nigdy wcześniej w żadnej firmie tego typu?

- Nie.

- I nie pracowałeś też w żadnej recepcji, jako czyjś sekretarz czy asystent?

- Nic takiego nie pamiętam.

- Słaba pamięć? – zapytał McAllister ironicznie.

William Black uśmiechnął się, jakby usłyszał właśnie coś śmiesznego.

- Niefortunny efekt uboczny pewnego wybuchu – powiedział. – Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele pamiętam z pierwszych dwudziestu siedmiu lat mojego życia.

McAllister zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się lepiej swojemu rozmówcy. Nie mógł mieć wiele więcej niż te dwadzieścia siedem lat.

- A wcześniej co? Irak?

Mężczyzna przytaknął, a Ian McAllister zrozumiał wreszcie czemu Evangeline Bennett tak nakłamała. Jeszcze jeden dzieciak przekręcony przez tę cholerną arabską wojnę.

- Nie musi pan się tłumaczyć, wiem, że nie wypadłem najlepiej. – Głos Blacka przerwał mu rozmyślania. - Z resztą spodziewałem się, że pan mnie wezwie.

Interesujące.

- Dlaczego?

- Linda, sekretarka pana Kaige durzy się w kurierze dostarczającym przesyłki oddziałowi w Poole – oświadczył William Black. - Za każdym razem gdy on się u nas zjawia, przynosi mu ciasteczka migdałowe i mocną kawę. Przez ostatnie cztery dni z różnych działów przyszło dziewięć teczek zawierających dokumenty, które należało przejrzeć, przesortować i zapakować do dalszego wysłania do Poole. Ale przez te cztery dni ani razu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś wzywał kuriera. Mogłem go oczywiście przegapić, ale nie przegapiłbym Lindy, bo ona zawsze przechodzi koło recepcji. I w ten sposób wyszło mi, że pan mnie najwyraźniej sprawdza.

No proszę, znajdzie się chyba jednak zajęcie dla tego chłopca, pomyślał Ian McAllister, lekko zdumiony obrotem spraw. No, ale w końcu nawet on nie miał szans na życie wiecznie i pewnego dnia ktoś będzie musiał go zastąpić. Ktoś z dobrym okiem do szczegółów.

- Nie zwolnię pana jeszcze, panie Black.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, węsząc chyba jakiś podstęp.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo wydaje mi się, że problem leżał nie tyle w pana umiejętnościach, ale w zadaniu, które panu powierzono. Chciałbym zaproponować panu coś innego. Mam tylko jedno pytanie – czy umie pan być nieuprzejmy?

William Black nie tego się chyba spodziewał.

- Nieuprzejmy?

- Nieuprzejmy – powtórzył pan McAllister raz jeszcze, tonem, którego zazwyczaj używał w obecności małych dzieci i szczeniąt. - Złośliwy. Zgryźliwy. -Odrobinę arogancki. Momentami wręcz wkurzający.

William Black zamyślił się, a potem uśmiechnął sam do siebie.

- Myślę, że dam sobie radę – odpowiedział w końcu z błyskiem w oczach.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Od kiedy tylko pamiętał Draco Malfoy zawsze wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy. _

_Był dzieckiem czystej krwi, co automatycznie czyniło go członkiem wąskiej, elitarnej grupy, bo „nieskażona" krew stanowiła ostatnimi czasy prawdziwą rzadkość. Był Malfoyem, a na dźwięk nazwiska Malfoy w czarodziejskim świecie otwierały się wszystkie drzwi. Jego rodzina była nieziemsko bogata, a cała ta fortuna miała pewnego dnia należeć do niego. Miał dostęp do pieniędzy, o których inni mogliby tylko pomarzyć. Najbardziej banalny przedmiot w jego domu był prawdopodobnie wart całkiem sporą sumkę, a większość jego życzeń była spełniana bez mrugnięcia okiem. Był też rozpoznawalny. Może to kwestia tego jasnego kolorytu, który dzielił z wszystkimi swoimi przodkami, może sposobu w jaki się nosił, a może czegoś jeszcze innego, ale ludzie rozpoznawali w nim Malfoya na pierwszy rzut oka. _

_Wszystko to miało jednak swoją cenę. Krąg osób, z którymi wypadało mu się zadawać był przerażająco wąski i Draco Malfoy nieraz myślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko zaznajomieniu się z jakimiś dziećmi półkrwi, starannie oczywiście wyselekcjonowanymi. Byleby tylko te dzieci były odrobinę bardziej lotne niż Crabbe i Goyle, trochę mniej wredne niż Zabini i nie próbowały wiecznie nim komenderować, jak to czyniła Pansy. Raz nawet próbował poruszyć ten temat w rozmowie z ojcem, ale usłyszał tylko, że Malfoyowie muszą dbać o swój wizerunek i że któregoś dnia zrozumie, dlaczego czasami lepiej jest, gdy człowiek nie przywiązuje się zbytnio do swoich znajomych i nie dopuszcza do siebie tych, którzy byliby w stanie wyprowadzić go w pole. Draco nie wspominał o tym więcej, ale jego ojciec wyczuwał chyba, że jego syn czuje się osamotniony, bo zaczął zabierać go co jakiś czas ze sobą w podróże w interesach. No i to właśnie wtedy Malfoyowie zaczęli spędzać wakacje w L'Abri, gdzie Draco mógł wreszcie spędzać z rodzicami tyle czasu, ile pragnął. _

_Wakacje kończyły się jednak zawsze zbyt wcześnie, Lucjusz Malfoy wracał do swoich spraw, Narcyza z powrotem ginęła w labiryncie korytarzy w Mafoy Manor, a Draco zostawał sam na sam z szeregiem bezbarwnych, ale wszechstronnie wykształconych prywatnych nauczycieli, którzy znów zanudzali go niemiłosiernie. Wiedział, że tak samo będzie w Hogwarcie, i że nie ma nawet szans na to, że pozna tam kogoś nowego, bo Ślizgoni od zawsze stanowili dość zamkniętą grupę, a on znał już większość dzieci czystej krwi. _

_Podniecenie poczuł dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał, że do Hogwartu zmierza nie kto inny, ale Harry Potter. Chłopiec legenda. Dziecko półkrwi, ale otoczone taką sławą, że nawet Lucjusz Malfoy nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Draco się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. _

_Draco zmierzał w kierunku przedziału Harry'ego Pottera z bijącym sercem. W duchu podsumowywał swoją wiedzę na temat tego chłopca, którego nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał twarzą w twarz. Pochodził z Potterów, bogatej i szanowanej rodziny. Był jedynym dziedzicem całej rodowej fortuny. Jego matka była szlamą, ale podobno bardzo zdolną. Gdy miał zaledwie rok, pokonał jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po ziemi._ _Przeżył, chociaż zaatakowano go _Adavą Kadavrą_. Na pamiątkę po tym wydarzeniu została mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, dzięki której wszyscy byli w stanie go rozpoznać._

_Tak, myślał Draco przyśpieszając kroku, Harry Potter to idealny kandydat na przyjaciela. On też jest wyjątkowy. Zupełnie tak jak Draco._

**Dzień siedemdziesiąty trzeci**

Gdy patrzy się jak William Black w szybkim tempie przerzuca kanały, trudno uwierzyć, że nie tak dawno temu widok telewizora wzbudzał w nim coś na kształt paniki. Te czasy odeszły jednak w niepamięć i teraz William codziennie zżywa się z telewizorem okupując cała kanapę i zmieniając pozycję co jakieś dwie minuty. James przestał pytać o celowość tego zachowania po tym, jak wróciwszy do domu, zastał Williama rezydującego na kanapie do góry nogami.

- Coś ciekawego? – pyta James, odkładając torbę na fotel i siadając obok Williama.

Zapytany wzdycha tak głęboko, jakby cierpiał co najmniej za miliony.

- Nic. Zero. Pustka kosmiczna.

- Zwykłe „nic" też by wystarczyło.

William unosi wzrok i posyła mu pełne wzgardy spojrzenie.

- Ale nie oddałoby prawdziwej natury rzeczy – mówi spokojnie i zatrzymuje się na dość przypadkowym kanale.

Na ekranie młody mężczyzna siedzi pod drzewem w pozycji lotosu. William mruży oczy i marszczy czoło w nagłym skupieniu. U stóp mężczyzny znajduje się niewielkie jeziorko, właściwie duża kałuża. Jej powierzchnia burzy się i z wody wyłania się ktoś, kto wygląda identycznie jak ten mężczyzna, który nadal spokojnie siedzi pod drzewem.

- Czy jesteś pewien, że... – zaczyna James, ale nie jest mu dane skończyć.

- Ssszzz! – William ucisza go wściekłym ruchem dłoni. Nadal wpatruje się w ekran jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Przepraszam – mówi po chwili, gdy mężczyzna na ekranie wygłasza już swoją kwestię o iluzji, a jego sobowtór znika. – Coś mi to przypominało. Chyba to już gdzieś widziałem.

- Jesteś pewien? – pyta James z pokaźną dozą niedowierzania w głosie.

- Chyba tak, a co?

- Nic – odpowiada James, wzruszając ramionami. - Po prostu, nigdy nie przepadałeś za filmami.

- Może akurat bardzo się nudziłem – mówi William i wraca do studiowania ekranu z wielkim napięciem. Nie odrywa odeń wzroku, aż do momentu kiedy władanie nad ekranem przejmują reklamy. Dopiero wtedy odwraca wzrok od ładnej blondynki zachwalającej jakiś bank i zerka w stronę Jamesa, który przez cały ten czas nie ruszył się z kanapy.

- O co chodzi? Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?

Pytanie jest dość niewinne, ale ton głosu odrobinę zaniepokojony. Williama nadal szybko dopadają wątpliwości.

- Nic takiego. – James wzrusza od niechcenia ramionami. - Zastanawiam się ilu jeszcze rzeczy o tobie nie wiem.

- No, tak – odpowiada William z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach. - Nie pamiętam co chciałem przed tobą ukrywać. Niedługo stracę cała tajemniczość.

James odpowiada mu uśmiechem i chce coś dodać, ale w tym samym momencie kończą się reklamy i William znów skupia się wyłącznie na filmie.

- Później – rzuca jeszcze w stronę Jamesa.

James jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda się jego skupionej twarzy, a gdy staje się już jasne, że William ma zamiar obejrzeć ten film do końca, James podnosi się z kanapy z myślą o przeniesieniu się do kuchni.

William jest jednak od niego szybszy i jednym ruchem przykrywa jego dłoń swoją, tak, że James nie bardzo może się ruszyć. W tym samym czasie nadal spokojnie ogląda film i gdyby nie to, że James cały czas czuje ciepło jego skóry na swojej, pomyślałby chyba, że tylko wyobraził sobie ten ruch. Ale nie. Przez kilka minut przygląda się ich złączonym dłoniom, jakby patrzył na jakieś egzotyczne zwierze, którego nie spodziewał się zastać w tych okolicach. Zastanawia się, co to oznacza i do czego zmierza. W końcu, gdy na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe, odwraca swoją dłoń grzbietem do góry i ściska rękę Williama.

Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotykają i James dostaje w prezencie zatopiony w półmroku uśmiech. Napisy się kończą, mijają reklamy, zaczyna następny film, a potem i on dobiega końca. Tym razem William nie wydaje się aż tak zainteresowany akcją. Żaden z nich nie jest. Skupiają wzrok na ekranie na parę minut, a potem ukradkiem zerkają na swoje splecione dłonie.

Powoli zapada noc.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Czasami Draconowi wydaje się, że on i Potter są dla siebie stworzeni. Nie w sensie romantyczno-lirycznym, ale raczej apokaliptycznym. Wszystko w nich jest jakby z rozmysłem ustawione w kontrastujące pary. Od charakteru, przez pragnienia, aż po coś tak banalnego jak kolor włosów. _

_Tacy ludzie jak on i Potter po prostu nie mają prawa dobrze się ze sobą dogadywać. Ani w ogóle się rozumieć. Zaprojektowano ich do zderzeń. Do katastrof i wybuchów, więc trudno się dziwić, że przy każdym ich spotkaniu w powietrzu unoszą się iskry. Nie ma tu z czym_ _walczyć, to tylko prawa natury dają o sobie znać. Każda rzecz istniejąca we wszechświecie musi mieć swoje przeciwieństwo. Swojego wroga idealnego. _

_Tylko czasami, gdy zbiera mu się na absolutną szczerość, czyli bardzo rzadko, Draco Malfoy przyznaje, że Harry Potter nie wie chyba jeszcze, że łączy go z Malfoyem nić przeznaczenia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że o ile Draco sam nie wchodzi mu w drogę, Harry po prostu o nim nie pamięta. Draco nie lubi się nad tym zastanawiać, ale też nie za bardzo się tym faktem przejmuje. Niektórzy mogliby to nazwać obsesją, inni nawet szaleństwem, ale Draco Malfoy ma pewność, że pewnego dnia Harry Potter dostrzeże prawdę i dopasuje się do sytuacji. To nieuniknione._

**Dzień siedemdziesiąty szósty **

- Co czytasz?

William wzdryga się nieznacznie i natychmiast chowa książkę za plecami.

- Nic takiego – odpowiada zbyt prędko, odrobinę się przy tym rumieniąc i budząc w Jamesie niezdrową ciekawość.

- Jak tak reagujesz, to na pewno nie jest to zwykłe „nic takiego"

- O co ci chodzi?

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie udawaj. I pokaż tę książkę.

James wyciąga dłoń, ale William nie reaguje.

- No pokaż.

- Nie – oświadcza z mocą William.

Przez chwilę wygląda to tak, jakby osiągnęli impas, gdy James rzuca się nagle do przodu, szczypie Williama mocno w bok i przejmuje wypuszczona przez niego książkę.

- To było brutalne – oskarża go William, masując swój bok.

- Zostałem do tego zmuszony – odpowiada James, nie czując zupełnie żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Odczytuje nazwisko autorki i tytuł, ogarnia wzrokiem okładkę i jej kolory.

- Romansidło?

William czerwienieje bardziej i wyrywa mu książkę z dłoni.

- Komedia romantyczna – poprawia. - Dostałem to od pani Miller.

James unosi brwi z niedowierzaniem.

- Komedia romantyczna?

William przewraca oczami, słysząc jego pełen niedowierzania ton.

- To jest tak: ona jest nad wyraz uzdolniona, ma doktorat z fizyki i takie tam, ale jest samotna i chciałabym mieć dziecko. Nie chce jednak, żeby jej dziecko było genialne, bo wie, że to niszczy dzieciństwo.

- Oczywiście, że niszczy. Jesteś pewien, że to komedia?

William nie odpowiada na jego zaczepki i kontynuuje opowieść.

- Wymyśla więc, że prześpi się z jakimś idiotą z drużyny futbolowej, zajdzie w ciążę i że z jego niedorozwoju i jej inteligencji wyjdzie normalne dziecko.

James przytakuje z całą powagą.

- Bo genetyka tak działa. Wyciąga średnią.

- Beznadziejny jesteś – oświadcza William stanowczo, tracąc w końcu cierpliwość.

James zaczyna się śmiać i dostaje za to książką po głowie.

Śmiać się jednak nie przestaje.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco Malfoy uwielbia Francję. Gdyby mógł, zostałby tu na stałe, ale zna życie na tyle, że nawet nie próbuje nikogo o to prosić. Zadowala się tym, że gdy dnie robią się dłuższe, a noce cieplejsze, jego rodzina co roku pakuje dobytek i przenosi się na lato do L'Abri, gdzie wszyscy prowadzą przez krótką chwilę zupełnie inne życie. Wygląda to trochę tak, jakby zmieniali się w zupełnie kogoś innego. _

_L'Abri jest o wiele mniejsze niż Malfoy Manor i jakby jaśniejsze. Z większymi oknami i cieńszymi zasłonami, pokojami pełnymi mniej wystawnych mebli i pozbawionymi aury tajemniczości. Draco woli L'Abri od swojej rodowej siedziby, bo w L'Abri zawsze wie gdzie w danym momencie są jego rodzice. Słyszy ich prowadzone przyciszonym głosem rozmowy, kiedy wieczorem kładzie się spać, a gdy jest w ogrodzie prze okno widzi swojego ojca siedzącego w fotelu w bibliotece i czasami dociera do niego nawet echo jakiejś francuskiej piosenki nuconej przez jego matkę. Narcyza Malfoy śpiewa tylko we Francji i tylko mugolskie piosenki o miłości. Głownie francuskie, ale też włoskie, niemieckie, hiszpańskie i nawet rosyjskie. Z tych piosenek Draco nauczył się, że miłość nie popłaca i nauczył się wyrażać to w pięciu językach. _

_We Francji Lucjusz Malfoy przymyka na oko na te mugolskie elementy, jak na wiele innych rzeczy. We Francji Lucjusz Malfoy zabiera żonę i syna na wycieczki do zabytkowych miejsc i wyprawy bez celu poprzez pola i lasy. We Francji Draco może czytać powieści przygodowe nieprzedstawiające sobą absolutnie żadnej edukacyjnej wartości oraz pochłaniać mugolską literaturę, udając, że nie stworzył jej gatunek niższego rzędu. Może nawet budować zamki z piasku na plaży, mówić do ojca „tato" i siedząc w kuchni obserwować jak jego matka brudzi sobie palce drylując wiśnie. _

_W Hogwarcie jest wielu uczniów, którzy nie cierpią wakacji i najchętniej mieszkaliby w szkole przez okrągły rok. Mnóstwo takich, którzy koniecznie chcą być dorośli, wolni od rodziny i reguł. Takich, którzy koniecznie chcą udowodnić, że ze wszystkim poradzą sobie sami. Draco Malfoy nie jest jednym z takich uczniów. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czasami tak bardzo chciałby być gdzie indziej, że zamyka oczy i udaje, że jest w L'Abri. Wyobraża sobie stare meble pomalowane pastelowo-zieloną farbą, ciemnozielone zasłony w delikatne różowe kwiatki i ciężkie łóżko, którego wezgłowie zdobi przeglądająca się w lusterku młoda nimfa. Wyobraża sobie letnie słońce wpadające do środka, zapach rosnących pod oknem róż i śmiech dobiegający gdzieś z wnętrza domu. _

_Dokładnie tak wygląda jego szczęście i wyśniony raj. _

**Dzień siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty**

- Jak tam idzie Williamowi w firmie? – pyta pewnego dnia Rita Bennett, kiedy cała rodzina gromadzi się przy wspólnym stole i zasiada do śniadania.

- Boże, całkiem zapomniałam ci powiedzieć - odpowiada jej córka, przełykając łyk kakao. - Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłam o panu McAllisterze?

Paul Bennett wgryza się w bułkę i marszczy brwi.

- Starym tetryku, który pomiata wszystkimi i ma oczy z tyłu głowy?

- Paul!

- Co? – Paul spogląda na żonę z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. - Sama mi go tak opisałaś.

Eva maskuje chichot kaszlnięciem i sięga po plasterek szynki.

- Mniejsza z tym – mówi jej matka. - Co z tym panem McAllisterem?

Eva ozdabia kanapkę dwoma plasterkami pomidora i odkłada ją na bok talerza.

- No więc to było tak. Liamowi na recepcji szło tak sobie, ale się poprawiał, więc miałam nadzieję, że się wyrobi zanim pan McAllister to zauważy, ale niestety nie wyszło. No i pewnego dnia pan McAllister wysłał mnie po coś na miasto i wezwał Liama do siebie.

- Zwolnił go? – pyta jej matka z niepokojem, porzucając na chwilę płatki kukurydziane.

- Nie. – Eva potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się szelmowsko. - Zrobił swoim asystentem. Powiedział, że się starzeje i potrzebny mu jest ktoś „z dobrym okiem do szczegółów", przynajmniej tak mi potem przekazał Liam. McAllister będzie go szkolił na swojego następcę.

Przez chwilę państwo Bennett w milczeniu kontemplują ten niespodziewany zwrot wydarzeń.

- Rzeczywiście ma takie dobre oko? – pyta w końcu Paul Bennett.

- Zauważa mnóstwo szczegółów, to jest pewne.

Następuje kolejna przerwa na przeżuwanie śniadania i informacji.

- On ostatnio wygląda lepiej, prawda? – Rita Bennett wydaje się nie do końca pewna tego, co mówi. - Tak jakoś pogodniej. Czy mnie się tylko wydaje?

Paul przygląda jej się przez sekundę lub dwie, a potem odkłada kanapkę i krótko ściska jej dłoń.

- Nie, nie wydaje ci się – mówi. - On na szczęście zmienia się dość szybko.

- Już praktycznie nie ma problemu z tłumami ani głośniejszymi dźwiękami – dodaje Eva. – No, a pamiętasz jak...

Rita Bennett przytakuje.

- O co chodzi? – pyta jej niedoinformowany mąż.

- Nie było cię przy tym – odpowiada jego żona, upijając łyk kawy. - Graliśmy w brydża, okna były otwarte, a ulicą przejeżdżał jakiś samochód. Prowadził go jakiś dzieciak i chyba o coś zaczepił. Coś upadło na ulicę z niezłym łoskotem, kosz na śmieci, czy coś takiego. A William w tym samym momencie...nie wiem jak to ująć... w ciągu sekundy schował się za oparciem własnego krzesła, jakby się przed czymś osłaniał.

Paul marszczy brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- James też miewa takie... tiki nerwowe – oświadcza w końcu, wpatrując się w ścianę, a potem milknie znowu. Rita nadal pije kawę.

Evangeline mówi w końcu to o czym wszyscy myślą.

- Edward je miał.

Przez jakiś czas wszyscy w milczeniu kończą śniadanie. Zbierają już naczynia ze stołu, gdy Rita Bennett znów zabiera głos.

- Czy to źle... – zaczyna, a jej mąż i córka zamierają w bezruchu. – Czy to źle, że ja się wtrącam? Ja po prostu chcę, żeby oni...

„Nie skończyli powieszeni w garażu" jest zdaniem, które nigdy nie przejdzie jej przez usta, ale nie musi go wypowiadać, bo myśli całej rodziny krążą w podobnych rejonach.

- Nie, to wcale nie jest źle – odpowiada Paul Bennett i kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Rita odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha się niepewnie.

- Przynajmniej William czuje się już lepiej – mówi. - Szkoda, że James nie jest taki... otwarty.

- O niego nie musisz się aż tak martwić – wtrąca Eva, układając talerze w równy stos. – William się nim zajmie.

Jej matka ni wydaje się jednak przekonana.

- Są przyjaciółmi, ale...

- Nie zauważyłaś – stwierdza ze zdziwieniem jej mąż, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Czego?

- Niesamowite – kontynuuje Paul, wymieniając z córką rozbawione spojrzenia. – Pierwszy raz w życiu udało mi się coś zauważyć przed tobą.

- Od kiedy...? – pyta Eva, nie zwracając uwagi na pytający wzrok swojej matki.

- Od zeszłego tygodnia.

- Ha, ja jestem lepsza – oświadcza z satysfakcją. - Wiem od miesiąca.

- Ale o czym wy mówicie? – wtrąca się z powrotem Rita.

- William i James... – zaczyna Eva i zatrzymuje się na chwilę, nie do końca pewna, jak chce to ująć. - Oni moim zdaniem zmierzają w kierunku czegoś poważniejszego niż przyjaźń.

- Poważniejszego, ale...? – Zrozumienie dopada ją dopiero po chwili. Mruga raz, drugi, a potem odwraca się do męża z pytaniem w oczach. - Paul?

- No, tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada zapytany, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. - I widziałem jak trzymają się za ręce, gdy myślą, że nikt nie patrzy.

Rita zabiera ze stołu szklanki i wynosi je do kuchni.

- To ma nawet sens – mówi, wkładając je do zlewu. - To chyba coś pozytywnego, prawda?

Jej mąż rozkłada ręce, a Eva przygląda się im obojgu.

- W końcu przy takim układzie jeśli William będzie w miarę szczęśliwy, to James pewnie też – kontynuuje Rita.

- Na pewno – odpowiada Eva, patrząc na swoją mamę z czymś w rodzaju czułości. – Nie musisz się już niczym martwić. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

I w ten oto sposób William i James, choć są tego zupełnie nieświadomi, dostają od rodziny Bennettów ciche przyzwolenie na wikłanie się w romans.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Gdy Draco Malfoy ma lat piętnaście i trochę, Harry Potter traci rozum i resztki zdrowego rozsądku._

_Na początku Draco jest zadowolony, gdy zauważa, że Harry zaczyna uważnie śledzić każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Wydaje mu się, że tak jest dobrze i że oznacza to, że Harry Potter wreszcie uznał go za groźnego przeciwnika. Z początku sądzi, że chodzi tutaj wyłącznie o konflikt, o nic więcej. Mija kilka tygodni, nim wreszcie dowiaduje się, że pies pogrzebany jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. _

_Godzina zero nadchodzi niespodziewanie w ciemnym korytarzu, pod koniec dość przypadkowego dnia. Harry Potter podchodzi o wiele za blisko, bierze głęboki oddech i całuje Draco Malfoya w usta._

_Tego Draco Malfoy akurat nie przewidział. Z pewnością się tego nie spodziewał. A już zupełnie nie wziął pod uwagę faktu, że może odpowiedzieć pocałunkiem na pocałunek i że jak już raz zacznie, to niezmiernie ciężko będzie mu skończyć. _

_Bo prawda jest taka, że gdyby kiedykolwiek rozważał taką opcję, najprawdopodobniej zawróciłby już gdzieś na początku drogi, bo wiedział doskonale, że z tego typu szaleństwem nie sposób jest walczyć wiecznie. Ale nic takiego nie przewidział i gdy doszło co do czego, nie miał przygotowanej żadnej linii obrony. Żadnego planu, który pozwoliłby mu obrócić to na swoją korzyść. Zupełnie nic. _

**Dzień osiemdziesiąty ósmy**

- Przesuń się, zasłaniasz mi światło.

James wygląda przez chwilę, jakby miał zamiar to jakoś skomentować, ale w końcu daje sobie spokój i przesuwa nie siebie, ale lampę. William wraca do lektury.

- Ty naprawę je lubisz – zauważa po jakimś czasie James, który porzucił przeglądanie gazety, na rzecz obserwowania min, które William robi podczas czytania.

- Mówiłeś coś? – pyta po chwili William, do którego, jak James zauważył już jakiś czas temu, mało co dociera, gdy jest zajęty książką.

- Mówiłem, że wygląda na to, że ty naprawdę zagustowałeś w tych ro... w tym gatunku literackim.

William przewraca się na plecy.

- Możesz je nazywać romansidłami. Aż taki drażliwy nie jestem.

James robi minę, która ma wyraźnie na celu zademonstrowanie jego niedowierzania, ale nie decyduje się na wypowiedzenie żadnego komentarza.

- Pogodziłem się z tym, że to nie jest najwyżej ceniony rodzaj literatury – oświadcza William, zerkając na Jamesa kątem oka.

- One mnie uspokajają – dodaje po chwili.

- Uspokajają?

William przytakuje.

-To pewnie trochę głupie, ale podoba mi się, że tam jest wszystko takie poukładane. Wiadomo jak się potoczy, jak skończy. Można skupić się na smakowaniu tego wszystkiego, co jest pomiędzy bez martwienia się o zakończenie.

James wstaje z fotela i podchodzi do kanapy.

- Większość powieści kryminalnych też działa podobnie – zwraca Williamowi uwagę. - Jest morderstwo, zagadka, na koniec detektyw ujawnia zbrodniarza.

William uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Tylko, że tam jest mało wątków romantycznych – odpowiada, patrząc gdzieś w sufit. – A ze mną jest coś nie tak i potrzebuję do szczęścia dużej ilości wątków romantycznych. To chyba przez to, że mi dom spadł na głowę.

- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale nie jesteś postacią z Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz – mówi James, nachylając się nad Williamem.

- Pielęgniarki tak mówiły – wyjaśnia William, łapiąc jego wzrok. - Że byłem tak potłuczony, że wyglądało jakby spadła na mnie tona cegieł, albo i nawet cały dom. Podobno wyciągnęli mnie z jakiś piwnic.

Przez chwile wpatrują się sobie w oczy. William nie pyta co robił w piwnicy i czemu James nic o tym ni wie.

- Podoba mi się ta koncepcja, że ktoś może dla ciebie zmienić cały swój świat. – William odzywa się ponownie, tym razem trochę łagodniejszym głosem. - Wydaje mi się, że chciałbym kiedyś poznać kogoś, kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego.

James odwraca wzrok i przygryza dolną wargę.

- Zmieniłbym dla ciebie całe moje życie – mówi nagle, gdzieś w stronę telewizora.

- Co...?

James odwraca się powoli w stronę William, który przygląda mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Zbudowałbym nam życie od nowa, całkowicie od podstaw, jeśli byłoby trzeba. Nawet nie wiesz ile jestem w stanie dla ciebie zrobić.

William patrzy mu w oczy, głęboko i dociekliwie, a potem coś rozjaśnia się na jego twarzy. Wyciąga dłonie i opuszkami palców dotyka twarzy Jamesa. Powoli przesuwa ręce, jakby badał jakąś niezwykle delikatną konstrukcję. A potem, nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, unosi się z kanapy i zaczyna go całować. Zaskoczony James wykonuje gwałtowny ruch ręką i popycha lampę, która upada na ziemię i gaśnie.

Żaden z nich tego nie zauważa.

Przez okno do pomieszczenia wpadają ostatnie promienie słońca i barwią świat na różowo.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco stara się jak może nie myśleć o Harrym Potterze w kontekście ciemnych korytarzy, objęć i pocałunków. Stara się też nie myśleć o kłótniach i rywalizacji, bo to też się zmieniło i w dziwny sposób nierozerwalnie związało z pożądaniem. Unika Harry'ego, unika o nim wzmianek, nie patrzy mu w oczy i stara się nie zerkać w jego stronę. Harry wydaje się robić to samo i przez jakiś czas Draco żywi nadzieję, że uda im się to powstrzymać. Jest bowiem pewien, że jeśli nie powstrzyma tego, co chce najwyraźniej wybuchnąć między nim i Harrym to cała sprawa skończy się tragicznie._

_Nikt, kogo Draco zna nie zareagowałby pozytywnie na wiadomość, że Draco obcałowuje się z Harrym po korytarzach. Gdyby coś takiego dotarło do uszu jakiegokolwiek Śmierciożercy, życie Dracona skończyłoby się szybko i pewnie boleśnie. Z resztą, ta druga strona też pewnie nie byłaby tym faktem zachwycona. Nawet do Harry'ego zdawało się docierać jak bardzo niefortunna jest ta sytuacja. Gdy pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim szepce Draconowi do ucha lekko ochrypłym głosem, że go nienawidzi, Draco może tylko poinformować go, że to uczucie jest w pełni odwzajemnione. _

_Niestety w ogólnym rozrachunku nic to nie zmienia, bo za słowami nie idą czyny._

_Mijają dni, a Draco Malfoy coraz częściej łapie się na tym, że ogląda się z lękiem za siebie, czekając na jakiś atak. Wie, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się utrzymać w tajemnicy na zawsze. To tylko kwestia czasu. _

**Dzień dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty**

- Jeśli to ma zacząć działać, musimy nauczyć się kłócić.

James odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę stojącego w drzwiach Williama.

- O co ci chodzi? – pyta, zbierając z biurka papiery i układając je w równą kupkę.

- Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Za każdym razem, gdy zbiera się na kłótnię, ty się wycofujesz.

William opuszcza próg i wchodzi do środka. Oczy ma przymrużone i prawie srebrne.

- Czyli to, że zachowuję się jak dorosły ci nie odpowiada? – Pyta James, decydując, że rozegra to na spokojnie. Poddawanie się emocjom nic nie daje. - Wolałbyś, żebyśmy trwonili czas na kłótnie, które do niczego nie prowadzą?

Williama zaciska dłonie w pięści i wyraźnie stara się opanować. W końcu podchodzi do Jamesa i bierze w ręce jego dłonie.

- Nie, ale chcę żebyśmy obaj byli wobec siebie szczerzy – mówi i uśmiecha się gorzko. - Popatrz na nas. Czasami mam wrażenie, że obaj odgrywamy jakieś role i że z całych sił usiłujemy się trzymać jakiegoś scenariusza.

James chce zaprotestować, ale William ściska mocniej jego dłonie, dając mu znak, że jeszcze nie skończył.

- Ja na przykład... Ja staram się robić wszystko tak, żeby być podobnym do tego człowieka, którym kiedyś byłem, bo tego ode mnie chcesz. Tylko, że ja nie wiem jak być podobnym do siebie, a nawet gdy wydaje mi się, że robię wszystko tak, jak powinienem, to ty i tak czasami wydajesz się być niezadowolony.

- Co to ma wspólnego z kłóceniem się? – wtrąca w końcu James.

- Dużo – odpowiada William i puszcza jego dłonie. Cofa się o kilka kroków i opada na fotel. - Jeśli czegoś ode mnie chcesz, powiedz mi to. Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, powiedz mi to. Najwyżej mi się twoja opinia nie spodoba i na ciebie nakrzyczę. Potem ty nakrzyczysz na mnie i rozpęta się straszna kłótnia. A potem to sobie przemyślimy i może nawet przyznam ci rację.

William rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał zademonstrować, że jest naprawdę niegroźny i nieuzbrojony.

- W każdym razie będę wiedział, że coś ci nie odpowiada – dodał po chwili. - Nie będziesz tego ukrywał i dusił w sobie. Może da się to naprawić. Ale nie można naprawić czegoś, o czym się nie wie, że jest zepsute.

James nie reaguje na to w żaden sposób i przez kilka sekund w ogóle się nie rusza. Twarz ma pozbawioną wyrazu, a oczy utkwione gdzieś w przestrzeni za oknem. Po chwili raca do życia i odsuwa krzesło. Patrzy na nie przez chwilę, jakby nie był pewien, co chciał z nim zrobić, a potem otrząsa się i siada twarzą w stronę Williama.

- Masz rację – mówi po chwili.

- Z czym?

- Ze wszystkim.

James ucieka wzrokiem w bok i przygryza dolną wargę. William nauczył się już rozpoznawać w tym oznakę wielkiego zdenerwowania.

- Problem polega na tym, że ta twoja amnezja... Ja chciałem zacząć od nowa. Lepiej. Z mniejszą ilością konfliktów.

- Czy to dlatego nie rozmawiamy o naszych rodzinach? – James wzdryga się minimalnie, słysząc to pytanie, a William wylicza dalej. - Żadnych wzmianek o rodzicach, nic na temat przyjaciół. Mało o przeszłości.

James pochyla głowę i przytakuje nieznacznie.

- Prawda jest taka, że zawsze było w tobie sporo cech, które mnie denerwowały. – Twarz Williama spina się w prawie bolesnym grymasie, ale James nie patrzy akurat w jego stronę. - Arogancja na przykład. Złośliwość. Te napady złości. A potem znalazłem cię w szpitalu i byłeś inny. Przede wszystkim zagubiony, ale też jakiś łagodniejszy, milszy. Chciałem to zatrzymać, ale...

- Chciałeś też, żebym był taki, jak kiedyś – kończy za niego William.

- Właśnie – przytakuje James i podnosi wreszcie wzrok. - Idiotyzm, co?

William wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do siebie.

- Wiesz, to nie jest do końca takie proste – stwierdza po chwili, konwersacyjnym tonem. - Z tego, co mówisz wynika, że ze mnie po przebudzeniu była istna kraina łagodności, a ja wyraźnie pamiętam, że drugiego dnia zrobiłem w szpitalu karczemną awanturę i zdemolowałbym pokój, gdyby nie to, że nie miałem jeszcze na to wystarczających sił.

James wraca w myślach do przepełnionej niepewnością postaci, którą odnalazł w szpitalu i nie może ukryć zdziwienia.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Musiałem się potem kajać przez kilka dni.

Przyglądają się sobie przez jakiś czas. Z podwórka dobiegają ich głosy sąsiadów omawiających wczorajsze doniesienia z frontu i męczące Anglików anomalie pogodowe. Nagle James marszczy brwi, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.

- Skoro więc mamy być szczerzy, to mam parę uwag.

William unosi brwi, czekając na następne zdanie.

- Musisz coś robić w tym domu oprócz dobierania kolorów zasłonek i kupowania bibelotów.

- Zajmuję się ogrodem – podsuwa usłużnie William, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

- A ja gotuję, sprzątam, piorę, prasuję, robię zakupy, wyrzucam śmieci... – James nie kończy zdania i pozwala mu rozciągać się w przestrzeni.

- O.K. – mówi w końcu William. - Mogę przejąć część sprzątania i zakupy, jeśli mi napiszesz co mam przynieść ze sklepu. Z wyrzucaniem śmieci też powinienem sobie poradzić.

James zerka na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

- Tak po prostu?

William wybucha śmiechem widząc jego pełną niedowierzania minę, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że w swoim poprzednim życiu, gdy pamięć miał jeszcze nietkniętą, prawie nigdy nie śmiał się na głos.

- Czemu nie? – pyta w końcu, a James nie znajduje odpowiedzi.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_W życiu Dracona Malfoya zawsze były pewne niezmienne, stałe punkty, których mógł być pewien. Solidne podstawy, na których zbudował cały swój świat. Niektóre z tych punktów były mało istotne, inne miały wręcz fundamentalne znaczenie. Pod koniec piątego roku nagle odebrano mu jedną z takich rzeczy i Draco poczuł jak cały wszechświat się chwieje, wytrącony niespodziewanie z równowagi. _

_Lucjusz Malfoy trafił do więzienia. Najprawdopodobniej na całe życie._

_I nagle wszystko się zmienia._

_Ministerstwo wkracza do jego domu, przeszukuje jego pokoje i szafy, a on jest wobec tego bezsilny. Ich aktywa, konta i zawartość skarbca w Gringotcie zostają przejęte, a w świat idzie wiadomość, że Malfoyowie nie są już bogaci. Wraz z pieniędzmi zaczynają odpływać inne rzeczy: przywileje, kontakty i wygody. Na końcu opuszcza ich też większość sprzymierzeńców, bo szczury zawsze uciekają z tonących statków, a ten idzie na dno w bardzo szybkim tempie. _

_To wszystko toczy się poza murami Hogwartu i dociera do Dracona w postaci półsłówek i półprawd, które przesyła mu matka. I choć Narcyza bardzo się stara przedstawiać sprawy w pozytywnym świetle, to Draco i tak wyłuskuje z tego prawdę._

_Najgorsze jest to, że nie może z tym nic zrobić. _

_W środku tej paraliżującej bezsilności powraca jego stara obsesja. Jego myśli wracają bezustannie do Harry'ego. W dzień, w nocy, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. _

_Aż pewnego dnia poddaje się i wychodzi mu na spotkanie, żeby dostrzec w nim coś zdumiewająco podobnego do swojej własnej klęski. _

**Dzień sto drugi**

Harry budzi się rozluźniony i przez chwilę leży bez ruchu, nie otwierając oczu. Prze te parę sekund nie pamięta gdzie jest, ile ma lat i jakie towarzyszą mu fakty i okoliczności. Do jego mózgu docierają tylko podstawowe doznania. Ciepło słonecznych promieni na skórze, uczucie zaspokojenia i wrażenie, że wreszcie znalazło się odpoczynek. Jakby ktoś pozwolił wreszcie opaść całemu napięciu i uwolnił go od jakiegoś nieznośnego ciężaru. Za oknem czyjeś głosy, dźwięk dzwonka do rowerów i zagubionego w mieście ptaka. W powietrzu zapach zrobionej jakiś czas temu kawy i coś jeszcze, co wyraźnie sugerowało, że wczorajsza noc nie należała do wytworów jego wyobraźni.

Harry odwraca się na plecy i otwiera oczy. Jest w Bournemouth, w sypialni, która jest o wiele za pastelowo-zielona, żeby należeć do niego. Motywacje wracają do niego i przypomina sobie, kim jest i co to oznacza. Przypomina sobie, że ma plan. Nie wie tylko, czy jego spełnienie jest w ogóle możliwe.

Miejsce obok niego jest puste i chłodne, więc Draco wstał już jakiś czas temu, z jemu tylko wiadomych przyczyn, a przecież normalnie wstawał o wiele później niż Harry. To chyba też coś oznacza, chociaż Harry zastanawia się, czy dobrze robi doszukując się w tym wszystkim znaczeń. Ale czy ma jakieś inne wyjście?

Wstaje i odnajduje na podłodze dół od piżamy. Założywszy go, wychodzi z pokoju omal nie zabijając się o elementy garderoby porozrzucane w korytarzu. W kuchni znajduje kubek całkowicie zimnej kawy. Podgrzewa go w mikrofalówce i przenosi się do dużego pokoju, gdzie Draco ubrany w czarny t-shirt i dżinsy siedzi na kanapie i ogląda coś w telewizji.

- Twoja gazeta – mówi, podając ją Harry'emu, nadal poświęcając całą swoją uwagę ekranowi.

Harry zerka na stronę tytułową, potem na Dracona, na końcu na serial lecący w telewizji. _Moja rodzinka_. Sitcom. Został porzucony na rzecz sitcomu.

Siada na fotelu, upija trochę kawy i usiłuje się skupić na czytanym tekście, ale nie jest w stanie. Z jakiegoś powodu od kawy robi mu się lekko niedobrze. Po chwili zamyka gazetę.

- Dziwnie wcześnie dzisiaj wstałeś – zaczyna dość neutralnym tonem.

- Wcześnie? – Draco uśmiecha się do siebie. – Spójrz na zegarek.

Harry dostosowuje się do polecenia. Duża wskazówka znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko... rzymskiej cyfry jeden.

- Trochę ci się zaspało.

- Na to wygląda – przyznaje Harry i czuje jak czerwienieją mu końcówki uszu. Na szczęście Draco nadal nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi.

Przez jakiś czas Harry siedzi bez ruchu i obserwuje postać siedzącą po turecku na kanapie. Zatrzymuje się na każdym szczególe, a najdłużej przystaje przy zmierzwionych włosach. Ogarnia myślą gazetę, kawę i całkowite zaangażowanie Dracona w serial komediowy.

- To nie jest zbytnio romantyczne – mówi w końcu, starając się nie brzmieć oskarżycielsko. – Biorąc pod uwagę...wczorajsze.

Draco odwraca się w jego stronę, po raz pierwszy tego dnia patrząc mu prosto w twarz. W oczach ma dziwny błysk, którego znaczenia Harry nie rozpoznaje.

- Nie znasz się – informuje Harry'ego, z uśmiechem i Harry poddaje się temu uśmiechowi i srebrnym oczom. Na chwilę, pomimo tych wszystkich lat, znów wszystko jest w porządku.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco wie, że jeśli te gniewne spotkania w ciemności były niebezpieczne, to te ostatnie tygodnie piątego roku są prawdopodobnie śmiertelne. Draco wie, że prawdopodobnie stracił wszelkie szanse na ułożenie sobie życia nie oglądając się na Harry'ego Pottera. Bo od gniewu i pożądania umiałby jeszcze odejść, po pewnym czasie pewnie by nawet o tym zapomniał. Ale od tych ostatnich tygodni pełnych szeptów i ukojenia nie znajduje już ucieczki. _

_Zobaczył, że on i Harry są możliwi bez gniewu, że istnieją też bez konfliktu. I nawet jeśli to nie był ideał, jeśli brakowało im słów, a zbywało na milczeniu, to i tak był to koronny dowód na to, że sny nie są do końca nierealne. To wystarczyło, żeby Draco zrozumiał, że nie pozbędzie się Harry'ego z myśli do końca życia. _

_Nie wystarczyło jednak, żeby wskazać mu drogę wyjścia z sytuacji. _

_Gdy Draco wraca do Malfoy Manor, zastaje tam opustoszałe pokoje i swoją pobladłą matkę. W tym roku nie będzie wyjazdu do Francji, a Narcyza raczej nie będzie śpiewać żadnych piosenek. Bajki się skończyły. Trzeba dorosnąć i stanąć wreszcie na wysokości zadania._

_Trzy dni po jego powrocie do domu, pojawia się list. Voldemort wzywa go do siebie._

**c.d.n.**


	4. Dni od 114 do 188

Miało być wcześniej, ale wywieźli mnie na roboty - do babci pielić działkę ;)

Mała uwaga: Od części trzeciej w górę czas przyśpiesza i między jednym fragmentem a drugim mija coraz więcej czasu.

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 4/7 – Dni 114 - 188 **

_Draco Malfoy wraca do szkoły z poczuciem misji. _

_Ma zadanie do wykonania, wie, o jaką stawkę toczy się gra i jest gotów dać z siebie wszystko. Wreszcie ma się na czym skupić, ma punkt, do którego może zawęzić wszystkie swoje horyzonty. Może odrzucić wszystko inne i nie przejmować się drobnostkami. _

_Gdy ma się zdanie do wykonania i określony plan, którego trzeba się trzymać, wtedy o wiele łatwiej jest ignorować Harry'ego Pottera i jego pełen pytań wzrok. Draco przekonuje się, że w obliczu istotniejszych kwestii, większość spraw, wokół których obracało się jego dotychczasowe życie traci nagle na znaczeniu. Gryffindor może wygrywać mecze quidditcha, Granger może dostawać lepsze oceny, Potter może być wielbiony przez tłumy, a Weasleyowie mogą wypełniać korytarze. Draco Malfoy jest ponad tymi wszystkimi dziecinnymi problemami i nie poświęca im ani krzty uwagi. Został przeniesiony do opowieści dla dorosłych i zajmuje się teraz poważnymi sprawami. _

_Ta świadomość rodzi coś w rodzaju dumy i pomaga zapomnieć o tym cichym głosie, który mówi mu, że może wcale nie chciał dorastać tak szybko. Pozwala też zapomnieć o tym, że wbrew temu, co dyktował mu rozsądek, wcale nie chciał rezygnować z Harry'ego Pottera. _

_Wszystko jest już jednak ustalone. Czas biegnie do przodu, a on musi dotrzymać mu kroku. _

_Nieważne, że czasem śni mu się, że umiera zabity przez Czarnego Pana, ukarany za poniesioną klęskę. Nieważne, że czasem śni mu się też śmierć jego matki. Nieważne, że co jakiś czas spogląda na swoją coraz bardziej wychudzoną twarz i czuje nagle wielki lęk. _

_Nieważne. To wszystko szczegóły bez znaczenia. _

_Draco Malfoy wie, co musi zrobić. _

**Dzień sto czternasty**

- Nudzę się – mówi William, siadając obok Jamesa, który bardzo się stara skupić na czytanym artykule.

- I ja mam co niby z tym zrobić?

- Zrób coś ciekawego – rozkazuje mu William, zerkając na niego spod cieni dziwnie gęstych rzęs. James na chwilę traci wątek, ale szybko wraca do siebie.

- Czy ja wyglądam na małpę cyrkową?

William odwraca się w jego stronę i przygląda mu się ze skupieniem.

- No wiesz, tak jakby spojrzeć trochę z boku... te włosy...

- Bardzo zabawne – mówi James, który w głębi duszy zawsze uważał, że w żartach z jego włosów nie ma w ogóle nic dowcipnego.

William uśmiecha się pobłażliwie, widząc jego ponurą minę i przesuwa się bliżej.

- Podobają mi się twoje włosy – mówi, wplatając palce w ciemne kosmyki. - Są nieprzewidywalne. – Uśmiecha się szelmowsko i zarzuca Jamesowi ręce na szyję. - Każdego dnia masz na głowie coś innego.

Ich twarze dzieli może milimetr lub dwa i James wyraźnie czuje na skórze oddech Williama. Z tej odległości jego oczy wydają się jeszcze większe i James obserwuje jak czerń źrenic zabiera srebru przestrzeń życiową. Jego tętno przyśpiesza do pary.

- A ty mówisz, że ci brak atrakcji – mówi w końcu, zamykając oczy. Czuje, że każdy centymetr ciała ma napięty do granic możliwości.

William reaguje śmiechem i burzy ich równowagę. Na sekundę wtula twarz w szyję Jamesa. Zatrzymuje usta na powierzchni skóry.

- Najwyraźniej szybko się nudzę – podsumowuje, a wibracje jego głosu podrażniają lekko skórę i sprawiają, że tętno Jamesa nabiera jakiegoś zawrotnego rytmu. - Pewnie by...jestem rozpieszczonym jedynakiem – rzuca William i niespodziewanie przesuwa się wyżej, odnajdując płatek ucha. Przygryza go lekko i James gwałtownie otwiera oczy.

- Jestem? – pyta William, a James przez chwilę nie może przypomnieć sobie, o co chodzi.

- Twoi rodzice kupowali ci chyba wszystko, o co poprosiłeś – odpowiada w końcu w miarę normalnym głosem, który najwyraźniej zostaje odebrany jako wyzwanie, bo William powraca do poprzedniego zajęcia. - Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z boku.

Ręce Williama zamierają na kilka sekund pod koszulą Jamesa.

- Znałeś mnie, kiedy byłem dzieckiem?

James słyszy pytanie, ale nie widzi dokładnie twarzy, więc nie umie powiedzieć, jaki kryje się za nim nastrój.

- Głównie z widzenia – odpowiada wymijająco.

Nie często rozmawiają o przeszłości, zasada, którą wprowadził James, właściwie dla siebie samego. William akceptuje status quo i nie pyta, ale pewnego dnia na pewno obudzi się w nim ciekawość. Ta myśli sprawia, że podniecenie znika niemal całkowicie.

William też zmienia ton i jego ręce wracają na wierzch koszuli.

- Czy moi rodzice... oni mnie…? – zaczyna, obejmując Jamesa w pasie.

- Twoi rodzice cię uwielbiali – odpowiada stanowczo James, nim William zdąży sformułować zdanie. - I chyba z wzajemnością, bo kiedy cię poznałem to, co drugie zdanie zaczynałeś od „mój ojciec". Mój ojciec powiedział, mój ojciec ci pokaże, mój ojciec to, mój ojciec tamto.

William uśmiecha się.

- Byłem wkurzający?

- Bardzo – potwierdza James, pochłonięty wspomnieniami. Zerka w dół na jasną głowę i przypominają mu się platynowe włosy Lucjusza Malfoya i złote loki jego żony. Ich syn odziedziczył mieszankę obu odcieni. - Wiesz, na początku wydawało mi się, że ty do tego stopnia wielbisz ojca, że matka nie ma dla ciebie większego znaczenia. Właściwie w ogóle o niej nie mówiłeś. Ale potem jak poznałem cię bliżej okazało się, że w głębi duszy jesteś strasznym maminsynkiem.

Ostatnie zdanie kończy półuśmiechem.

William kontempluje te informacje w milczeniu.

- Poznałeś kiedyś moją matkę? – pyta w końcu, wypuszczając Jamesa z objęć.

- Raz ją spotkałem.

William wygląda jakby się nad czymś ciężko zastanawiał.

- Była blondynką? Taką bardziej złotą niż platynową? Z takim lekko zadartym nosem i ciemnymi oczami?

James marszy lekko brwi. Skąd ten opis? I dlaczego on zaczął od razu w czasie przeszłym?

- Tak, z tego, co pamiętam to tak, ale...

- Ona mi się chyba czasem śni – mówi William, przerywając Jamesowi. Wzrok ma utkwiony w obiciu kanapy. - Tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem do końca... Czy... – zaczyna nowe pytanie, ale w tym momencie unosi wzrok w górę i widzi twarz Jamesa. Coś w niej musi sugerować, że James nie chce dalej rozmawiać na ten temat, bo William porzuca swoje pytania. - Nieważne.

Przez kilka oddechów panuje milczenie.

- Książki mi się skończyły – oświadcza nagle William, zupełnie lżejszym tonem.

James podchwytuje szansę na zmianę tematu.

- Jak to możliwe? – pyta. - Przecież ich wychodzą setki tygodniowo. Aż tak szybko nie czytasz.

- Pani Miller pojechała na wakacje – mówi William, przybierając cierpiętniczy wyraz twarzy.

- Aaa...wyschło źródełko z romansidłami?

W odpowiedzi dostaje kuksańca w bok.

- To za ton – słyszy.

- Mógłbyś się przestawić na inny gatunek na chwilę – oferuje, ale William zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

- Przestawiłem się. Zapisałem się nawet do biblioteki i nawypożyczałem klasyków, żeby się dokształcić.

- Więc w czym problem?

- W tym, że biorę książkę, zaczynam czytać i po paru stronach przypomina mi się zakończenie. Już to wszystko czytałem.

James otwiera szeroko oczy i usiłuje przetrawić tę informację. Wyobraża sobie Lucjusza Malfoya kompletującego bibliotekę pełną mugolskich arcydzieł literackich i nijak nie wygląda mu to prawdopodobnie.

- Co taka mina? – pyta zaniepokojony William.

- Nic, zdziwiłem się po prostu. – James potrząsa głową i stara się nadać swojemu głosowi bardziej nonszalancki ton. - Twój ojciec... nie pochwalał tego typu lektur.

William odwraca się w jego stronę ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mój ojciec nie pochwalał Dickensa?

- Ogólnie beletrystyki – uściśla James pośpiesznie. - Wierzył w kształcącą siłę literatury faktu.

William przez chwilę nad czymś rozmyśla, a potem wraca do świata beztroskich nastrojów.

- No cóż, najwyraźniej tatuś nie o wszystkim wiedział – kwituje i bezceremonialnie kradnie Jamesowi gazetę.

James przez parę minut wpatruje się w zamyśleniu w ścianę. Myśli nad tym, że takich rzeczy, o których nie wiedział ojciec Dracona, mogło być całkiem sporo. Dawno temu Harry Potter z pewnością był jedną z tych rzeczy, które należało ukrywać.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Jest w tym wszystkim coś dziwnie satysfakcjonującego. Draco nareszcie staje przed prawdziwym wyzwaniem, przed zadaniem, którego nie rozwiąże żadna Granger, bo odpowiedzi na te pytania nie można znaleźć w podręczniku. Tu trzeba sprytu i inteligencji, a nie umiejętności wykucia się czegoś na pamięć i jakaś część Draco jest dumna z jego osiągnięć. Wszyscy sądzili, że nie ma szans, ale on dał sobie radę. Sam, bez niczyjej pomocy wykonał pierwszą część zadania, a z drugą też sobie poradzi._

_Dopadnie gdzieś niczego się niespodziewającego Dumbledore'a i zaatakuje zanim ten zorientuje się, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Tak po prostu uniesie różdżkę, wypowie dwa słowa i będzie po wszystkim. Dwa słowa i jego rodzina odzyska pozycję i przychylność Czarnego Pana. Odzyska popleczników i może nawet część pieniędzy, a pewnego dnia_ _Voldemort da się udobruchać i wybaczy Lucjuszowi jego porażki. A wtedy ojciec Dracona zostanie uwolniony z Azkabanu i wróci do domu. I wszystko to dzięki niemu, Draconowi Malfoyowi, o którym przyszłe pokolenia opowiadać będą, że samodzielnie uratował całą rodzinę. _

_Wystarczą do tego dwa małe słówka. _

_Nic wielkiego. _

_Draco zaciska palce na różdżce, udając, że nie czuje jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Coś w głębi serca mówi mu, że nie da rady, że nie dałby rady nawet gdyby chodziło o jedno słowo, ale Draco ucisza ten głos. _

_Porażka nie jest brana pod uwagę. Nie ma takiej opcji. Draco nie może sobie na nią pozwolić. _

**Dzień sto trzydziesty piąty**

/nomanswoman/ Hej, żyjesz?

/thefairestofthemall/ Żyję. A co?

/nomanswoman/ Sprawdzam. Poza tym, koszmarnie się nudzę.

/thefairestofthemall/ A w telewizji twierdzą, że Londyn to miasto, w którym się nie da nudzić... U mnie to dopiero jest szczyt wesela i rozrywek – James przyjdzie późno, a pani Miller znowu wyjechała do Edynburga, więc nie ma mi kto książek pożyczać. W telewizji nadal puszczają setna powtórkę _Masz wiadomość_. Nawet ja nie ścierpię Meg Ryan w takiej ilości.

/nomanswoman/ Biedne, zagubione maleństwo ;)

/thefairestofthemall/ Ale nie narzekam. Ian dał mi pracę domową .

/nomanswoman/ To co, ty teraz wróciłeś do podstawówki?

/thefairestofthemall/ Dostałem plik kartek z jego osobistymi uwagami do pewnych osób i mam to przerobić na notatki wewnętrzne. Znasz jakiś sposób, żeby uprzejmie powiedzieć „postaraj się o nowy mózg, bo stary nie wyrabia na zakrętach"?

/nomanswoman/ Uprasza się o większą elastyczność w myśleniu i zachęca do szybszego analizowania dostarczonych danych?

/thefairestofthemall/ Od biedy... Jeszcze pomyślę.

/nomanswoman/ Nie no, nie musisz dziękować...

/thefairestofthemall/ ...

/nomanswoman/ Ech, dzieci. Czyli wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

/thefairestofthemall/ A co?

/nomanswoman/ Mama wspominała, że wydajesz się ostatnio przygnębiony.

/thefairestofthemall/ Twojej mama za dużo nade mną rozmyśla.

/nomanswoman/ A pani Miller wspominała, że snujesz się godzinami bez celu po plaży.

/thefairestofthemall/ Skąd pani Miller, wie, co ja robię? Przecież jej tu nawet nie ma.

/nomanswoman/ Ale jest znajoma kuzynki jej sąsiadki. Nie wnikaj. Ta kobieta zawsze wie wszystko.

/nomanswoman/ Liam?

/thefairestofthemall/ Porozmawiamy, jak przyjedziesz na weekend.

/nomanswoman/ Nie rób mi takich rzeczy, teraz się będę martwić.

/thefairestofthemall/ To nic takiego. Po prostu Jamesa nie ma przez większą część dnia, odmalowaliśmy, co mieliśmy odmalować, pracuję na pół etatu...Mam strasznie dużo czasu i siedzę sam w pustym domu.

/nomanswoman/ Mógłbyś wpaść do nas.

/thefairestofthemall/ Nie mogę wiecznie spędzać czasu u was.

/nomanswoman/ Dlaczego?

/thefairestofthemall/ Bo nie. Nie wypada tak wiecznie zaglądać do obcych bez powodów.

/nomanswoman/ Mógłbyś sobie znaleźć powód. Lubisz języki obce?

/thefairestofthemall/ Czemu pytasz?

/nomanswoman/ Moja mama jest z pochodzenia Rosjanką. Przyjechała tu, gdy miała sześć lat.

/thefairestofthemall/ Nie mówiłaś.

/nomanswoman/ Nie było powodu. Ale jakbyś totalnie nie miał co robić, to możesz ją zawsze poprosić, żeby cię pouczyła rosyjskiego. Kiedyś pracowała jako nauczycielka. Poza tym, jej też przyda się zajęcie.

/thefairestofthemall/ Pomyślę o tym. Ale ty się nie martw, bo, jak mówiłem, to nic takiego. Po prostu trochę się nudzę i miewam dziwne sny.

/nomanswoman/ Jakie dziwne sny?

/thefairestofthemall/ Głupie.

/nomanswoman/ Liaaaaaaaaaam...

/thefairestofthemall/ Nie jęcz przez Internet, bo to wygląda żałośnie.

/nomanswoman/ Liaaaaaaaaaam...!! ;)

/thefairestofthemall/ Chcesz mnie zdenerwować, co?

/nomanswoman/ Wykorzystuję po prostu techniki perswazji. Poddaj się, to będziesz miał spokój.

/thefairestofthemall/ Miewam koszmary. Mało co z nich pamiętam, a to co zostaje ze mną do rana, nie ma wielkiego sensu.

/nomanswoman/ Mówiłeś o tym Jamesowi?

/thefairestofthemall/ A po co? On nie jest moją niańką.

/nomanswoman/ Jest. Tylko ty się jeszcze z tym nie pogodziłeś ;) Czyli dobrze rozumiem, że mu nie powiedziałeś?

/thefairestofthemall/ Nie było takiej potrzeby. Naprawdę. Po prostu mam marny nastrój. Każdy je czasem miewa. Ty nie?

/nomanswoman/ Miewam.

/thefairestofthemall/ No widzisz.

/nomanswoman/ Ale obiecaj, że jakby coś to porozmawiasz z Jamesem, albo z moimi rodzicami, ok.?

/thefairestofthemall/ Cała twoja rodzina jest jakaś nadopiekuńcza ;) Ale o.k.

/nomanswoman/ Teraz będę mogła spać spokojnie ;) btw, weź kup sobie psa, będzie ci raźniej, no i jak będziesz zabierał ze sobą psa na plażę, to przestaniesz wyglądać jak potencjalny samobójca.

/thefairestofthemall/ A wiesz, to nie jest najgłupszy pomysł.

/nomanswoman/ Nie może być najgłupszy. Jest przecież mój .

/thefairestofthemall/ Taaa… Weźmy przestawmy się na tradycyjną formę korespondencji.

/nomanswoman/ Listy? Pocztą? Na jakiego grzyba, żeby szło wolniej?

/thefairestofthemall/ Tak sobie. Lubię własny charakter pisma i chciałbym widywać go częściej.

/nomanswoman/ Jesteś szurnięty ;)

llllllllllllllllllllll

_A jednak poniósł klęskę. Zawiódł na całej linii. _

_Śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu dzięki jego pomocy, ale gdy przyszło co do czego nie był nawet w stanie zabić bezbronnego starca. Dumbledore stał tuż przed nim, ręce miał puste, a Śmierciożercy otaczali ich ze wszystkich stron. Wystarczyło wykonać zadanie._

_Draco miał swoją szansę. Miał możliwość i okazję. _

_Ale to Snape rzucił zaklęcie i to na nim skupiła się nienawiść tłumów i to jego imię zapiszą w annałach, a Draco stchórzył i w jednej chwili przegrał całą rozgrywkę. Teraz ukrywa się w podupadłym domku gdzieś na odludziu, na łasce ludzi, którzy nigdy za nim nie przepadali. _

_Severus Snape zabił Dumbledore'a, a Zakon Feniksa dał Draconowi Malfoyowi schronienie na prośbę Harry'ego Pottera._

_Narcyza Malfoy zniknęła bez śladu i to jest ten element całej historii, o którym Draco boi się nawet myśleć. _

**Dzień sto pięćdziesiąty trzeci**

- No to na dzisiaj koniec – oświadcza Rita Bennett, zerkając z ukosa na swój zegarek. Zamyka książkę i rzuca Williamowi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Przykro mi, że dzisiaj tak krótko, ale nie bardzo mogłam się od tego spotkania wykręcić.

Nie wspomina o tym, że chodzi o spotkanie z jej własnym psychiatrą, który uznał, że jej matkowanie dwóm sąsiadom w wieku jej zmarłego syna nie jest zdrowym objawem i koniecznie chce o tym porozmawiać.

William uśmiecha się ironicznie.

- Chyba mnie pani nie przeprasza za to, że musi pani skrócić lekcje, które mi pani daje za darmo z własnej dobrej woli?

Pani Bennett odkłada książkę na półkę.

- Nie za darmo, bo ustaliliśmy, że ja cię uczę, a ty pomagasz mi przy pracy w ogrodzie.

Z twarzy Williama emanuje pełen sceptycyzm.

- I skończ już z tym „pani". Chcesz herbaty przed wyjściem?

- Poproszę – odpowiada William, przechodząc na taras. - To bardzo uprzejme z pani strony – dodaje po chwili z całkowitą determinacją i złośliwym półuśmiechem.

Pani Bennett zerka na niego przez kuchenną szybę i przez kilka sekund grozi mu palcem, obiecując, pół żartem, pół serio, jakieś straszne sankcje w przypadku pojawienia się kolejnego „pani". Wie jednak, że William zdania nie zmieni. Ktoś kiedyś porządnie wbił mu do głowy zasady dobrego wychowania i nauczył między innymi, że osobom starszym nie mówi się na „ty", a teraz za późno już było na zmiany.

Ciekawa rzecz, myśli pani Bennett, zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem, że przy braku wspomnień zostały mu w pamięci takie dziwne rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie ani James ani William nie zwracali na to uwagi, ale od razu można było rozpoznać, który z nich wychował się w bogatej, konserwatywnej rodzinie. Inaczej siadali, inaczej używali sztućców, inaczej pili herbatę, ubierali się, wypowiadali. Inaczej odnosili do obcych i znajomych. Nakazy wychowania tak silne, że wsiąknęły im pod skórę.

- Wiesz, masz do tego dryg - mówi, stawiając na stole dwie filiżanki.

- Dziękuję – odpowiada William automatycznie, przejmując swoją filiżankę. - Do czego?

- Do języka.

- Naprawdę? Mnie się wydaje, że to strasznie powoli idzie.

- Powoli? – pani Bennett nie umie ukryć rozbawienia. Za bardzo się też nie stara. - Zrobiłeś w dwa tygodnie tyle ile normalnie ludzie robią w dwa miesiące.

William wygląda na szczerze zdziwionego i może dlatego Rita Bennett decyduje się mówić dalej, chociaż tę uwagę miała zamiar zatrzymać dla siebie.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że kiedyś już ktoś cię zaczął uczyć rosyjskiego, ale stanąłeś na jakimś wczesnym etapie.

Dłonie drgnęły lekko i herbata zakołysała się niebezpiecznie. William odkłada ją przezornie na stół.

- Dlaczego? – pyta, z pozoru prawie obojętnym tonem.

- Za dobrze wymawiasz pewne rzeczy. Zdecydowanie za dobrze jak na Anglika.

- Stereotypy – odpowiada William z ironicznym półuśmiechem na ustach.

- Osiemnaście lat nauczania angielskich dzieci – poprawia go pani Bennett. - Zastanawiałeś się może, czy znasz jakiś język obcy?

William wzrusza ramionami.

- Mnie się wydaje, że chyba znasz. Szybko wyłapujesz zasady gramatyczne i różne prawidłowości, co się rzadko zdarza osobom, które się języka nigdy nie uczyły. – Upija łyk herbaty. - Chcesz to sprawdzić?

Oczy Williama są ostrożne i skupione, nabierają powoli ciemniejszego koloru.

- Myślałem, że się pani śpieszy?

Przychodzi jej kolej na wzruszanie ramionami.

- To potrwa tylko chwilę.

Wstaje i pociąga go za sobą, łapiąc go za rękaw i unikając kontaktu z dłońmi. Dawno już zauważyła, że nie przepada za byciem dotykanym przez obcych.

- Chodź – mówi, a on nie protestuje i podąża za nią jak dobrze szczenię, które boi się jeszcze odejść za daleko od swojej pani. Znalezienie odpowiedniej płyty nie zajmuje jej zbyt dużo czasu.

- Słuchaj – rozkazuje i na chwilę pokój we władanie przejmuje muzyka. William przymyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w dźwięk. Oboje siedzą na podłodze.

- No i co? – pyta, kiedy ostatnie takty piosenki rozmywają się w powietrzu. - Zrozumiałeś mniej więcej o czym to było?

William nie wydaje się być tą sprawą tak przejęty jak ona.

- O tym co wszystkie francuskie piosenki - o miłości.

Pani Bennett wstaje z podłogi i wyłącza płytę. Czeka na coś więcej i w końcu się doczekuje.

- On pojechał do Moskwy na Plac Czerwony, ona była jego przewodniczką. Najpierw pytał ją o rewolucję październikową, potem była czekolada i zwiedzanie mauzoleum Lenina, a potem już jej o nic nie pytał. - William uśmiecha się sam do siebie. - Teraz marzy, że on kiedyś przyjedzie do Paryża i on będzie jej przewodnikiem. Tyle to chyba każdy zrozumie.

- Nie każdy – odpowiada pani Bennett z pewną dozą satysfakcji. Miała rację.

- Nie?

- Nie.

William kontempluje to przez chwilę w milczeniu.

- Czyli znam francuski – podsumowuje w końcu i uśmiecha się do niej nagle, promiennie i szeroko, a ona przypomina sobie jak dawno temu jej syn zareagował tak na widok tęczy. Jakby świat niespodziewanie dał mu coś w prezencie.

- Takich rzeczy może być więcej – mówi, zerkając dyskretnie na zegarek. Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Co tam, najwyżej się spóźni. – Umiejętności, które posiadasz, ale o których nie pamiętasz.

William przygląda się swoim dłoniom ze zdziwieniem, jakby było w nich coś niezwykłego.

- Czy twoja pamięć...wraca?

- Nie wiem. To znaczy... – William posyła jej zagubione spojrzenie. – Jedyne co na razie wraca to jakieś przebłyski. Słyszę jakiś dźwięk, który brzmi znajomo i wydaje mi się, że widzę kogoś lub coś przez sekundę, a potem to znika. No i tyle tego.

Rozkłada ręce.

- A ty w ogóle się starasz? – pyta w końcu, marszcząc brwi i wyciągając z pamięci swoją nauczycielską personę, którą trudno oszukać i trudno też zadowolić. – Bo rozmawiałam o tym z Evangeline i ona ma to samo wrażenie, co ja, że ty i James zachowujecie się jakbyś nigdy nie stracił pamięci.

Jednocześnie myśli, że może nie powinna zadawać takich pytań. Z nich dwojga Eva byłaby chyba lepszą osobą do poruszania tego typu kwestii. W końcu William nadal nazywał ją „panią Bennett", a ona uczestniczyła w jego życiu tylko dlatego, że sama się w nie wprosiła. Wparowała w nie z butami i tartą owocową i nie chciała wyjść. Może powinna to zostawić i pozwolić im rozwiązywać ich problemy samodzielnie.

- Wydaje mi się, że James nie chce, żebym pamiętał – odzywa się William i Rita Bennett omal nie wydaje z siebie głośnego westchnienia ulgi. - Nie wszystko.

Znaczenie słów dociera do niej dopiero po chwili i ze zdziwienia unosi wysoko brwi. Nie zadaje pytania, ale i tak jest ono wyczuwalne w powietrzu. William unika jej wzroku.

- To dobry człowiek – mówi z naciskiem, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że dokonał pewnego wyboru i nie zawróci z raz obranej drogi.

- Wiem – odpowiada pani Bennett i część napięcia opada z Williama.

- Ciągle mi się coś śni – dodaje po chwili. – Przeszłość.

Koszmary. O tym też słyszała od Evy.

- To nie są dobre sny. Zostaje mi po nich tylko ogólne wrażenie, ale wszystko w tym wrażeniu mówi mi głośno i wyraźnie, że nie chcę więcej wiedzieć. I że, gdybym miał wybór i mógł zdecydować, to wolałbym zapomnieć.

Spogląda jej w twarz i czeka na werdykt. Minę ma trochę wyzywająco-arogancką i z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się nagle o wiele młodszy. Rita Bennett wspomina swojego syna i zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej gdyby Edward mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć.

-Nasza herbata chyba już do cna wystygła – mówi. – Mogę ją odgrzać jakbyś nadal miał ochotę.

William przechyla głowę trochę na bok, jakby chciał spojrzeć na nią z innego kąta. Rita ma nadzieję, że znajdzie to, co ona chce mu ofiarować. Przyzwolenie nie jest czymś co dostaje się od tak. Szczególnie, że Rita jest pewna, że jej psychiatra uznałby to za działanie wysoce szkodliwe. Pal licho tego człowieka, myśli Rita i podnosi się z podłogi.

- Myślałem, że jest pani umówiona.

Rita przystaje na chwilę w pół drogi.

- Zmieniłam zdanie – mówi w końcu.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Po tygodniu na progu zapuszczonego domu pojawia się gość. Draco otwiera drzwi i widzi na progu Harry'ego Pottera, który mówi mu, że Zakon uznał, że Harry będzie tu bezpieczniejszy niż u swojego wujostwa. Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wpadłby na pomysł wysłania Chłopca, Który Przeżył do kryjówki, w której znajduje się już syn Śmierciożercy i że Harry musiał o takie przeniesienie nie tylko poprosić, ale także prawdopodobnie powalczyć. Patrzy Harry'emu w oczy i nie bardzo wie, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. W końcu wpuszcza go do środka i idzie zaparzyć herbatę. _

_Potem wszystko toczy się jakby samo. Draco nie mówi nic o ojcu i nie wspomina ani słowem o swojej matce. Nie pyta, co teraz i czy może Harry wie coś nowego. Harry ze swojej strony nie wymienia ani razu nazwiska Dumbledore'a. Rozmawiają o pogodzie, długo i zawile, jakby chodziło o tajniki numerologii, a nie o układ chmur. Potem Draco opowiada Harry'emu tym, że na czwartym roku Pansy wmówiła jakimś dzieciakom z Durmstrangu, że umie czytać w myślach i dręczyła ich potem niemiłosiernie. Temat schodzi na dzieciństwo i Harry opowiada o swoim wujostwie, a Draco o psikusach jakie płatał skrzatom domowym. Rozmowa toczy się swobodnie dalej poprzez książki, wspomnienia i plotki o nauczycielach, a Draco przynosi z kuchni wielkie opakowanie sucharków i robi nową herbatę. _

_Przez cały czas w myślach zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że Harry nie jest wściekły. Doskonale pamięta jego oskarżycielski wzrok, pamięta Sectumsemprę i to, że Harry uważał, że Draco go zdradził. Gdzie się to wszystko podziało, pyta sam siebie. Przecież nie sposób wybaczać bez końca. To nie możliwe, że Harry przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, jakby nic się nie stało i jakby oni kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi. Taka ilość wybaczenia jest niezdrowa. _

_Ale jeśli Harry czuje jakiś gniew, to się z nim nie zdradza. Za to na koniec robi się ciemno i przychodzi pora na sen. Gdy mówią sobie dobranoc przed drzwiami sypialni Harry'ego, ten odwraca się nagle i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Dracona. Chodź ze mną, mówi z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy. Łapie jego dłoń, nie czekając na odpowiedź. No, chodź._

_Otwiera drzwi i wciąga go do środka. Draco wie, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł i że coś w tym wszystkim jest całkowicie nie tak, ale pozwala prowadzić się dalej. Są sami na końcu świata, w małym domku, o którym prawie nikt nie wie. W takim miejscu łatwo sobie wmówić, że logika to tylko rodzaj nieszkodliwej manii, którą najlepiej jest zignorować. _

_Opadają na łóżko i Harry Potter uśmiecha się pierwszy raz odkąd zginął Dumbledore. _

**Dzień sto siedemdziesiąty szósty**

- Akta Harpera? - pyta Harry, nie podnosząc wzrok znad papierów. Ma dziś mało czasu. James Evans obiecał, że wróci do domu wcześniej.

- Proszę – mówi jego asystentka i podaje mu odpowiednią teczkę. Harry zerka na plik odręcznych notatek dołączonych do oficjalnych dokumentów.

- Byłaś na sali podczas przesłuchań?

- Oczywiście.

- Avery?

- Wczoraj o piętnastej.

- Goyle?

- Dwa dni temu.

- Brady?

- W poniedziałek. Wszystkie notatki włożyłam panu w odpowiednie teczki. Leżą na biurku.

Harry spogląda na swoją asystentkę i skina głową z aprobatą.

- Dziękuję – mówi, myśląc jednocześnie, że Anna Seghers jest niezwykle pomocna i zdumiewająco wręcz odporna. Jej dwie poprzedniczki szybko poprosiły o zmianę przydziału, a ona pracuje już dla niego od trzech miesięcy i nie wygląda jeszcze na bliską załamania. Byłaby idealną asystentką, gdyby nie fakt, że jest charłakiem i większą część wojny z Voldemortem spędziła wśród mugoli. W efekcie nie do końca rozumie realia w jakich czarodzieje żyli przez prawie dziesięć lat i nie zawsze umie zrozumieć ich punktu widzenia. Harry wyczuwa czasami z jej strony lekką dezaprobatę wobec swoich decyzji.

- Czy mogę panu jeszcze w czymś pomóc? – pyta Anna.

- Dziś o szesnastej powinny przyjść wyniki z laboratorium w sprawie Daviesa – zaczyna Harry. - Miałem je odebrać samodzielnie, ale dzisiaj muszę wyjść wcześniej, więc, gdybyś mogła...

- Zajrzę tam zaraz po wyjściu.

- Dolicz to sobie do nadgodzin – mówi Harry z nutą wdzięczności w głosie.

Anna uśmiecha się ironicznie, ale nie protestuje. Mugolskie, praktyczne wychowanie zawsze bierze u niej górę.

Harry wraca do przeglądania akt. Jego rola w ministerstwie sprowadza się do tego, że stanowi ostatnią instancję w czarodziejskim systemie prawnym. Nikt tego nigdy formalnie nie obwieścił, ale członkowie Wizgamotu uczynili go arbitrem jednogłośnie i odtąd wszystkie akta procesowe przechodzą przez jego ręce. Zapoznaje się ze zgromadzonymi dowodami, z notatkami z przesłuchań i w końcu ze wstępnymi propozycjami wyroku. Ma ocenić to wszystko, nanieść swoje uwagi i jeśli trzeba zasugerować zmianę proponowanej kary. W końcu znał się na Śmierciożercach jak nikt inny i był chyba ostatnią z żyjących osób, która dokładnie wiedziała kto co robił podczas tej wojny i na co sobie tak naprawdę zasłużył.

Doczytuje do końca akta Harpera i po chwili namysłu składa podpis. Anna przejmuje od niego teczkę i marszczy brwi widząc jego nazwisko na ostatniej stronie.

- Coś nie tak?

Jego asystentka waha się przez chwilę, przyglądając się trzymanej w ręku teczce.

- Jest pan pewien tej decyzji? – pyta w końcu neutralnym tonem.

- Absolutnie.

- W takim razie wszystko w porządku.

Anna odkłada teczkę do przegródki ze sprawami załatwionymi i zasiada z powrotem za blatem swojego biurka. Harry nie wraca jednak do swoich zadań.

- Myślę, że jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, to powinnaś się nimi podzielić – oświadcza spokojnie. Nie chce, żeby odebrała to jako groźbę. Jest naprawdę niezłą asystentką i szkoda byłoby ją stracić. - Nie mam zwyczaju karać nikogo za posiadanie własnego zdania.

Anna Seghers zamiera w połowie podpisywania jakiejś kartki.

- Od dwóch miesięcy codziennie obserwuję przesłuchania Smierciożerców – mówi sekundę później. - Większość z nich jest w moim wieku, niektórzy są nawet młodsi. Byli jeszcze dziećmi, kiedy przyłączyli się do Sam Wiesz Kogo.

Harry powstrzymuje się od przypomnienia jej, że sam miał lat czternaście, kiedy po raz pierwszy stanął do walki z Voldemortem.

- Wczoraj byłam na przesłuchaniu Harpera – kontynuuje jego asystentka. - Jego starszy brat był podejrzany o bycie Śmierciożercą. Zginął w jakiejś bitwie, potem okazało się, że nie brał w niej nawet udziału, nie był też Śmierciożercą, ale majątek jego rodziny i tak został zarekwirowany. Jego matka była chorowita, stracili źródło dochodu, a Sam Wiesz Kto zaoferował im wsparcie.

Milknie na chwilę, ale Harry i tak wie, co zaraz powie. Przeprowadził już parę takich rozmów. Ostatnio zdarzały się mu coraz częściej. Do głosu dochodzili ludzie, którzy nie brali bezpośredniego udziału w tamtej wojnie. Nie wiedzieli jak beznadziejna była ich sytuacja i najwyraźniej nie byli w stanie zrozumieć, że w czasie wojny rzeczywistość rządzi się innymi prawami.

- Żal mi tego dzieciaka. – Anna Seghers wypowiada w końcu zdanie, na które Harry Potter czekał od początku rozmowy. - A jemu podobnych jest całkiem sporo.

- Harper brał udział w bitwach – przypomina jej Harry spokojnie. – Zabijał ludzi.

- Wiem, ale... to nie o to chodzi. – Odwraca się w jego stronę. - Ministerstwo wydaje miliony galeonów na ściganie tego typu ludzi. To potrwa jeszcze lata i czasami zastanawiam się, czy części z nich nie można by po prostu zostawić w spokoju...

Harry wzdycha w głębi duszy. Nie obejdzie się bez stawiania sprawy jasno.

- Wiesz gdzie trzymamy akta osób, których nadal poszukujemy?

Anna przytakuje.

- Przynieś mi stamtąd jakąś teczkę. Którąkolwiek.

Anna wyjmuje z szuflady klucz i podchodzi do ciężkiej pancernej szafy. Zamyka oczy i na chybił trafił wyciąga z niej jedną z brudnobiałych teczek. Harry otwiera ją nie patrząc nawet na nazwisko na przedzie. Ilość zgromadzonych papierów wskazuje na to, że chodzi o jednego z bardziej aktywnych popleczników Voldemorta. Przegląda kartki, aż znajduje to, o co mu chodzi i obraca teczkę w stronę swojej asystentki.

- Policz strony – mówi. – Zatrzymaj się, gdy trafisz na kolejny nagłówek.

Anna powoli liczy kartki zapełnione nazwiskami.

- Dwadzieścia trzy – mówi w końcu, przełykając ślinę. Wie doskonale, co oznaczają te listy.

- Właśnie – przytakuje Harry. - Pięćdziesiąt trzy strony nazwisk ludzi, do których śmierci pośrednio przyczynił się ten Śmierciożerca, którego teczkę wybrałaś.

Harry odchyla się do tyłu na krześle.

- „Pośrednio" może oznaczać, że wydał tych ludzi Śmierciożercom albo, że pomagał przy torturach, na przykład przygotowywała kolejne narzędzia, kiedy ofiara wołała o pomoc.

Anna wzdryga się nieznacznie.

- Albo może po prostu wynajdywała zaklęcia lub sporządzała eliksiry, od których mugole padali jak muchy. Nieważne co to dokładnie oznacza. Ważne, że ci ludzie, których nazwiska wypełniają te strony mieli rodziny i przyjaciół. Czy wiesz, że każdego dnia do ministerstwa dociera średnio około stu listów zaadresowanych do mnie?

Anna spuszcza wzrok na podłogę.

- Większość z nich pochodzi od ludzi, którzy stracili rodziny z rąk takich właśnie osób.- Harry wskazuje na otwartą teczkę. - Chcą ode mnie pomocy. Chcą, żebym przyniósł im sprawiedliwość. Żeby mogli spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że śmierć ich krewnych nie uszła ich mordercom bezkarnie.

Milknie i znacząco spogląda na swoją asystentkę.

- Zajrzyj na następną stronę – mówi, kiedy już staje się jasne, że chwilowo nie ma co liczyć na odpowiedź. Anna posłusznie wykonuje polecenie.

- Dwie – mówi, szacując ilość stron.

- To morderstwa tzw. „bezpośrednie". Morderstwa, na które mamy dowody. To tylko dwie strony, ale nazwisk i tak jest dużo, a każdą z tych osób nasz delikwent zabił samodzielnie i z własnej woli.

- Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?

Anna niechętnie unosi wzrok z podłogi.

- Oni nie są tacy zagubieni jak mi się wydaje? Ani tak godni miłosierdzia?

Harry potrząsa lekko głową i jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na jednym z ostatnich nazwisk. Hermiona Granger. Ze wszystkich teczek leżących w szafie Anna musiała wybrać właśnie tą. Przymyka oczy i odpycha od siebie wspomnienia. Morderca Rona zapłacił za swoje czyny, tak samo będzie z mordercą Hermiony. To tylko kwestia czasu.

- Każdy z nas dokonuje w życiu pewnych wyborów i musi liczyć się z konsekwencjami – mówi spokojnie, pewnym tonem. - Niezależnie od okoliczności, niezależnie od tego czyja to była wina i kto zachował się wobec nich nie w porządku, oni wszyscy na którymś etapie zdecydowali się zabijać innych ludzi. Zostały po nich trupy. Martwe ludzkie ciała.

Przez chwilę Anna Seghers nie odpowiada. Wzrokiem błądzi gdzieś pomiędzy nazwiskami ułożonymi w równe kolumny.

- Jest zbrodnia, musi być i kara? – pyta.

- Właśnie – potwierdza Harry dobitnie. Jeśli istnieje w ogóle coś, czego jest pewien, to właśnie tego, że wszyscy są odpowiedzialni za swoje czyny.

- W naszym świecie nie ma kary śmierci – dodaje. - Zadbałem o to, żeby Dementorzy nie panoszyli się już w Azkabanie, więc więzienie nie jest już najgorszym, co może tych ludzi spotkać. Jeśli będą się zachowywać odpowiednio, okażą skruchę i dostaną od uzdrowiciela papier stwierdzający, że są zdatni do życia w społeczeństwie, wtedy pewnego dnia wyjdą na wolność. Więcej nie mogę im zaoferować. – Jego głos nabiera twardości stali. - Tak sobie pościelili i tak muszą teraz spać.

Anna przytakuje i oboje wracają do swoich zajęć. Harry wie jednak, że nie przekonał jej do końca. W myśli obiecuje sobie, że niedługo zajmie się zniszczeniem dokumentów, które mogłyby świadczyć na ich niekorzyść. To była wojna i zrobili, co trzeba było zrobić. Wyciąganie tego teraz nie ma sensu, ale Anna Seghers wygląda na osobę, która mogłaby rozpętać piekło w poczuciu, że tak nakazuje jej sumienie. Zdarzali się tacy ludzie. Neville był taki. Nie potrafią zrozumieć, że zasady trzeba czasem łamać.

Po wyjściu z biura udaje się do archiwum i niszczy te dokumenty, o których istnieniu jeszcze pamięta. Obiecuje sobie, że spróbuje sobie przypomnieć, czy było ich więcej. Przy okazji niszczy dane na temat zaklęć, które ostatnio rzucał. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś przeglądał tego typu sporządzane automatycznie listy, ale Harry nie chce ryzykować, że ktoś odkryje, jakimi ostatnio się posługuje zaklęciami. Manipulowanie umysłami mugoli nie jest uważane za coś pozytywnego, a ilość zaklęć osłaniających i konfundujących prawdopodobnie wzbudziłaby podejrzenia, a te prowadzić mogłyby prosto do niewielkiego szeregowca w Bournemouth. Na takie ryzyko Harry'ego nie stać.

James Evans nie zjawia się tego dnia w domu wcześniej. Właściwie to się spóźnia. William daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale nie wypytuje go, co robił. Zaklęcia rzucone dyskretnie przez Harry'ego powodują, że nie przychodzi mu to nawet do głowy.

Gdy James Evans kładzie się spać, po drodze do sypialni mija lustro. Przystaje przy nim i wpatruje się w swoje na wpół ukryte w mroku odbicie.

- Hipokryta z ciebie – informuje lustro.

Nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Zdumiewająco szybko popadają w rutynę. Może dlatego, że w głębi duszy obaj lubią schematy i jasno określone zasady, a może dlatego, że porządek rodzi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. _

_Harry przejmuje we władanie kuchnię i Draco ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że Potter nie tylko umie gotować, ale robi to nawet całkiem dobrze. Czasem Draco nawet mu pomaga, ale ta pomoc sprowadza się najczęściej do krojenia tego, co wskaże Harry. Draco odpowiada taka funkcja. Przypomina mu to trochę przygotowywanie składników do eliksirów. _

_Harry upiera się też, żeby sprzątać dom nie używając magii. Wyjmuje ścierki i miskę pełną mydlanej wody i przeciera wszystkie meble i bibeloty, a potem z miotłą w ręku zamiata dokładnie każdy kąt. Przez jakiś czas Draco zastanawia się, czy to jest jakiś dziwny objaw tęsknoty za quidditchem, ale potem znajduje Harry'ego w łazience, szorującego szczoteczką do zębów przybrudzone fugi pomiędzy kafelkami i dochodzi do wniosku, że to najwyraźniej w świecie musi być jakaś choroba. _

_Draco skupia się na opanowywaniu ogrodu i wyrywaniu chwastów spomiędzy zmarniałych krzewów róż. Wygrzebuje z pamięci wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, kiedy przysłuchiwał się rozmową Narcyzy z głównym ogrodnikiem i kupuje nawet mugolskie czasopismo z czterostronicowym artykułem na temat storczyków w środku. Harry śmieje się z niego, ale czasem pomaga przy przekopywaniu ziemi pod nowe grządki, bo Draco niestety nie pamięta jakiego się do tego używa zaklęcia._

_Żyją jakby nic się nie działo i jakby liczyli się tylko oni. _

_Co jakiś czas ktoś zjawia się u nich, przynosząc nowiny. Draco wycofuje się wtedy na piętro z jakąś książką lub znajduje sobie jakieś zajęcie w ogrodzie. Wie, o czym rozmawiają. Wie, że chcą by Harry przeniósł się gdzie indziej. Wie, że Harry woli zostać tutaj. Gdy rozmowa się kończy, wszystko wraca do normy._

_Co jakiś czas Draco łapie wzrok Harry'ego i wyczytuje w nim nieme pytanie. Czy moglibyśmy tak zostać na zawsze? Draco udaje, że nic nie rozumie, a w duchu przeklina Harry'ego za jego naiwność. Ten ich świat nie jest nawet prawdziwy, ich zgoda i współpraca to po prostu skuteczny slalom pomiędzy tematami tabu, ich związek to coś dziwnego, co z pewnością nie ma przyszłości._

_Nie mogą tak zostać na zawsze. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „na zawsze". Wszystko kiedyś znajduje swój koniec i Draco wie, że kres tego ich złudzenia jest coraz bliżej. Trzeba być ślepcem, żeby tego nie widzieć. _

**Dzień sto osiemdziesiąty ósmy**

Tym razem zaczyna się od melodii.

Potem są korytarze, zaciemniony pokój pachnący śmiercią, ciężkie kotary i pukle jasnych włosów na poduszce. Czyjś przerażony krzyk i dreszcze. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o zmęczonych oczach. Postacie w czerni, tłum zamaskowanych ludzi. Masywne, zimne mury. Kałuża krwi. Nie jedna. Wiele. Buty we krwi i czerwone ślady na podłodze. Schody. Syk węża.

_Jesteś czystą iluzją. _

Zza masek wyglądają oczy. Oczy są za drzwiami, za otwieranym oknem, pod stołem. Oczy pozbawione twarzy, pozbawione wyrazu, obserwujące każdy ruch. Wszędzie, wszystko, w każdej sekundzie. Własna twarz w lustrze i wrażenie, że...

I znów ten przerażony krzyk. Ciemne włosy, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, oczy po brzegi wypełnione nienawiścią. Syk węża sunącego się po podłodze. Kobieta upada na podłogę, jej postać zalana zielonym światłem. Pył spada z nieba. I znowu krzy...

William Black budzi się z sercem wybijającym szaleńczy rytm. Przez chwilę, ogarnięty paraliżującym strachem, wsłuchuje się w ciszę, czekając na jakiś dźwięk, który zdradziłby mu źródło własnego lęku. Obok niego James oddycha miarowo pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Z kuchni dobiega go odgłos łap uderzających o posadzkę. Voisine też najwyraźniej nie śpi. William odwraca się na plecy. To tylko sen. Kolejny sen.

Wstaje powoli z łóżka, usiłując nie obudzić Jamesa. Światło ulicznej latarni prześlizguje się przez szparę pomiędzy firanką a zasłonką i oświetla jego twarz. William skupia wzrok na zygzakowatej bliźnie. W tym świetle wygląda trochę jak błyskawica.

W kuchni wyjmuje z szafki szklankę i nalewa sobie zimnego mleka. Voisine macha ogonem i przygląda się mu uważnie, ignorując fakt, że jest czwarta nad ranem i wszystkie porządne psy powinny już dawno spać. William drapie ją za uchem i po raz któryś myśli, że chyba za łatwo ludziom ustępuje. Na pewno za łatwo ustępuje Evie. Wystarczyło, żeby wróciła na weekend do Bournemouth i oświadczyła, że jadą do schroniska, a on posłusznie adoptował sobie psa.

Czemu?

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o zmęczonych oczach powraca z koszmaru do jego jasno oświetlonej kuchni i ...W ogóle nie masz silnej woli, mówi i uśmiecha się złośliwie, jakby znała jakiś dowcip, który do niego nie dotarł. William rozpoznaje w tym obrazie wspomnienie.

Skąd to przyszło? I po co?

No nic, myśli William, gasząc światło. Mniejsza z tym. Z wycieczki do schroniska ma Voisine, która jest chyba najgrzeczniejszym i najspokojniejszym psem jakiego świat widział. I ma towarzystwo, gdy James zajmuje się pracą.

Przechodzi do dużego pokoju i otwiera drzwi balkonowe. Voisine wybiega na zewnątrz i zaszywa się gdzieś w pobliżu geranium. William obserwuje przez chwilę jak jego pies hasa bez celu pomiędzy krzewami i powoli dopija mleko. Nie ma ochoty wracać do łóżka.

Na stole w dużym pokoju leży plik teczek, które James przyniósł ze sobą z pracy w nadziei, że uda mu się popracować w domu. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, William już o to zadbał. Nie chciał, żeby James się przepracowywał, a poza tym nawet lubił tak mu przeszkadzać. Zazwyczaj kończyli wtedy w sypialni.

William uśmiecha się do siebie i zamyślony omal nie wpada na stół. Przytrzymuje się krzesła, ratując się przed upadkiem, ale nie udaje mu się utrzymać prosto szklanki. Mleko faluje, mija krawędź i emigruje po części na zupełnie nieodpowiednie tereny. William przeklina pod nosem, odstawia szklankę i krawędzią obrusa zaczyna pośpiesznie wycierać mokre plamy z dokumentów Jamesa. W myślach zastanawia się, co zrobi mu James kiedy odkryje, że utopiono mu jego cenne teczki. To wręcz śmieszne jak on się z nimi nie potrafi rozstać. Wydaje mu się pewnie, że jest bardzo subtelny z tym zabieraniem ich zawsze ze sobą i nie zostawianiem ich na wierzchu, gdy ktoś ich odwiedza, ale William już dawno zauważył, że James najwyraźniej nie życzy sobie, żeby ktokolwiek zaglądał do tych dokumentów. Czasami Williamowi wydaje się nawet, że James wyniósł je z pracy nielegalnie.

Najciekawsze w tym wszystkim, myśli William, wycierając ostatnie krople, jest to, że same dokumenty są przerażająco wręcz nieciekawe. To niewyobrażalne jak one działają na ludzi. William wie, że z natury jest raczej osobą ciekawską i nie specjalnie kryje się z tym, że lubi wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Jednak ile razy przychodzi mu do głowy, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładnie temu, co James znosi do domu, przypomina mu się coś pilniejszego do zrobienia, a potem po prostu zapomina o całej sprawie. Kilka razy udało mu się wprawdzie otworzyć jakąś teczkę lub dwie, ale ostatecznie przeczytał tylko parę zdań nim kompletnie stracił całe zainteresowanie. To niesamowite jak go od tych dokumentów odpychało. I nie tylko jego. Eva tez nie dała im rady. A potem roześmiała się i powiedziała, że nic takiego jej się jeszcze nie zdarzyło i ze to koronny dowód na to, że James musi mieć najnudniejszą pracę na świecie.

William wygładza wilgotną stronę i ocenia jej stan na nawet zdatny do użycia, co oznacza, że może nie zostanie rano zamordowany. Ogarnia wzrokiem tekst. Sprawozdanie z przesłuchania Vincenta Crabbe'a, urodzonego 3.05.1980, w Little Canfield w hrabstwie Essen. Przesłuchujący: Brian Grey, stenogram: Anna Seghers. Miejsce przesłuchania: siedziba ministerstwa ma...

William unosi wzrok znad papierów. Nagle nabiera ochoty na coś do jedzenia. Może jakąś kanapkę. W kuchni powinno być jeszcze trochę tego indyka, który James upiekł dwa dni wcześniej. No i ze dwa listki sałaty. Będzie w sam raz. Rusza w stronę kuchni, ale na drodze staje mu Voisine, który wybiera ten właśnie moment, na położenie łap na blacie stołu i popatrzenie na niego błagalnie.

- Kiedy zdążyłaś wejść do środka? – pyta psa, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Znudziły ci się już grządki? Ciężko cię zadowolić, co? Pewnie też byś chciała kawałek indyka?

Na dźwięk słowa „indyk" pies zaczyna machać energicznie ogonem.

- Tak też myślałem – kwituje William i spycha psie łapy z blatu.

Wyciąga rękę, żeby zamknąć teczkę i zamiera w połowie drogi. Z masy nieistotnych słów pokrywających kartkę wyławia jedno, które każe mu zapomnieć o kanapkach i głodzie.

_Malfoy. _

William powoli odsuwa krzesło i siada do stołu. Voisine przysuwa się bliżej i kładzie mu głowę na kolanach. William miarowo głaszcze jej sierść i co jakiś czas odwraca strony. Tym razem nic nie jest w stanie oderwać go od lektury, choć ma dziwne wrażenie, że coś jednak próbuje. Za każdym razem, gdy czuje nagła senność, przypływ głodu lub zniechęcenie, zaciska dłonie na karku psa, a ten w odpowiedzi szturcha go nosem w bok. To wystarcza, żeby wybić go z zamyślenia.

Nazwisko Malfoy pojawia się jeszcze w wielu miejscach i z każdym razem przynosi ze sobą dziwnie dotkliwe ukłucie bólu. William nie wie, co to oznacza, ale jest pewien, że musi się tego dowiedzieć.

Gdy zamyka teczkę, wszystkie dokumenty ma już przeczytane. W milczeniu udaje się do kuchni i podaje Voisine kawałek indyka w podziękowaniu za pomoc. Potem wraca do łóżka i do rana leży bez ruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Tej nocy już nie zasypia.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Czasami po tych krótkich wizytach ludzi z „zewnątrz" zostaje plik gazet, które dostarczają im wiadomości na temat świata zewnętrznego, ale nigdy nie służą im za punkt wyjściowy do żadnych dyskusji. Tematyka jest dość delikatna i bolesna dla obu stron._

_Pewnego dnia Draco przegląda bezmyślnie jakieś wydanie Proroka z przed tygodnia, gdy jego wzrok pada na niepozorny artykuł o pracach budowlanych w zachodniej części Azkabanu. Podobno zaklęcia ochronne weszły w jakąś reakcję z zaklęciami ocieplającymi cele na najniższym poziomie i coś im wybuchło. Teraz to naprawiają._

_Draco mruży oczy, przypominając sobie, co mówiła mu ciotka Bellatriks podczas ostatniego pobytu w Malfoy Manor. Mógłby przysiąc, że wspominała coś o tym, że na najniższym poziomie nie ma cel i że trzyma się tam zapasy żywności. No i jest jeszcze jej mąż, który siedział bodajże właśnie w zachodniej części Azkabanu i teraz zawsze chodzi ubrany za ciepło, bo przez wiele lat zmuszony był znosić zimo nieogrzewanego więzienia. _

_Draco przypomina sobie, jak jego ojciec tłumaczył mu, że powinien zawsze uważać na drobne szczegóły, bo właśnie dzięki nim można najłatwiej odróżnić kłamstwo od prawdy. Sięga pamięcią wstecz i wygrzebuje z szafy stare numery gazet. Kilkanaście minut później odnajduje czytany jakiś czas temu wywiad z ministrem magii, w którym minister powiedział wprost, że najważniejsze jest, żeby społeczeństwo czuło się bezpieczne i żeby ludzie zachowali spokój. I że czasami byłoby lepiej, gdyby pewne informacje nie dostawały się do uszu opinii publicznej._

_Myśli o tym wszystkim gdy Harry już śpi i wsłuchując się w rytm jego oddechu, dochodzi do dziwnych wniosków. Nad decyzją zastanawia się jeszcze przez niecały tydzień. Myśli o tym, że jeżeli jego ojciec jest na wolności, to z pewnością umiałby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo własnej żonie. Umiałby ją odnaleźć. Umiałby złożyć ich rodzinę z powrotem w calość. _

_Draco obserwuje Harry'ego i myśli, że Harry nigdy tego nie rozumiał, że chyba nie był w stanie pojąć, że Draco zawdzięcza wszystko bez wyjątków, z istnieniem włącznie, swoim rodzicom i że to im winien jest bezwzględną lojalność. Harry Potter przez większość część życia zdany był wyłącznie na siebie. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak to jest gdy rodzina jest wszystkim co się posiada. _

_Draco odchodzi siódmego dnia po przeczytaniu artykułu. Przez chwilę rozważa zostawienie Harry'emu kartki z wyjaśnieniem, ale sam nie wie, co mógłby napisać poza „jestem synem swojego ojca", a zwykłe „przepraszam" zakrawałoby już chyba na hipokryzję, więc obywa się bez wiadomości. _

_Czarem maskuje swój wygląd i rusza do Londynu. Z nielegalnego punktu na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu teleportuje się do L'Abri. Jego ojciec już tam na niego czeka. _

_Nie mogło być inaczej, myśli Draco, tłumiąc w sobie to dziwne uczucie, które każe mu uciekać gdzieś w dal. Odsuwa na bok szepty mówiące, że kolejnej zdrady Harry już na pewno nie wybaczy. Spycha wszystkie natrętne wątpliwości w kąt i zdusza w sobie niepokój. _

_Siada naprzeciwko ojca w tej samej kuchni, w której jego matka śpiewała o tym, że gdyby znalazła sen, który by ją uszczęśliwił, wtedy nie chciałaby się już nigdy obudzić. Ma wrażenie, że przeznaczenie nareszcie się wypełnia, a historia jego życia wraca na dawno wyznaczone tory. _

_Wszystko będzie jak miało być._

c.d.n.


	5. Dni od 196 do 311

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 5/7 – Dni 196 - 311 **

**Dzień sto dziewięćdziesiąty szósty **

Evangeline Bennett przyjeżdża do domu w piątek po południu i wystarcza jej jeden rzut oka na Liama, żeby zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. Z pytaniami wstrzymuje się do dnia następnego. Wyciąga Liama na spacer, zabierają ze sobą psa i jadą autobusem do centrum, a stamtąd opustoszałym deptakiem dochodzą do plaży. Przez cały ten czas Eva niewiele mówi, ale za to uważnie wszystko obserwuje. A potem znajdują sobie jakąś bardziej stabilnie wyglądającą kupę głazów i Eva przystępuje do ataku. Liam nie broni się tak zdecydowanie jak zwykle, co sprawia, że Evangeline zaczyna się martwić jeszcze bardziej i co za tym idzie, zaczyna coraz głośniej domagać się odpowiedzi. Kiedy jednak dostaje w końcu coś na kształt wyjaśnienia, okazuje się, że nie takiej wiadomości się spodziewała.

- Chyba zaczynam przypominać sobie pewne rzecz – słyszy.

- To świetnie – mówi najpierw, ledwo powstrzymując się od klaskania z radości w dłonie. - Co sobie przypominasz? O kiedy? Czy James wie? Jak myślisz, czy w takim razie od...?

Milknie w połowie kolejnego pytania, bo dociera do niej jaki Liam ma wyraz twarzy.

- To wcale nie jest świetnie?

- Nie – odpowiada Liam, rzucając patyk w głąb plaży. - Nie do końca.

Vosine rusza za patykiem i wraca cała w podskokach. Jak to mało niektórym do szczęścia potrzeba. Eva przez jakiś czas przygląda się swoim tenisówkom wybijającym rytm na powierzchni skały.

- O co chodzi? – pyta w końcu, a Liam nieruchomieje na kilka sekund. .

- Pamiętasz te koszmary, o których ci opowiadałem?

- Te, o których mi _nie_ chciałeś opowiadać, bo twierdziłeś, że nic nie pamiętasz?

- Bo nie pamiętałem.

- Ale teraz... – Eva zawiesza znacząco głos, czekając aż Liam powie jej wreszcie, co to dokładnie oznacza, że zaczyna sobie przypominać pewne rzeczy. I co to ma wspólnego z jego problemami ze snem.

- Nie pamiętam wszystkiego. Tylko takie drobne...fragmenty. Sceny, jeśli wolisz.

Ton ma raczej mało entuzjastyczny.

- Te fragmenty są... z twoich koszmarów?

- Głównie.

Fale równo i uporczywie rozbijają się u ich stóp, a Vosine próbuje chyba wywąchać pośród skał jakieś żyjątka.

- To tylko sny – mówi Eva, przybierając uczony ton. - Efekt uboczny mechanizmu ułatwiającego zapamiętywanie faktów w pamięci długotrwałej.

- Nie martwią mnie sny.

- Więc o co chodzi?

Liam zamyka oczy i obejmuje rękoma kolana, a Eva notuje na marginesie, że przydałaby mu się wizyta u fryzjera. Włosy ma już trochę za długie.

- Ja chyba nie chcę pamiętać – mówi w końcu, zerkając na nią z ukosa. Oczy ma przymknięte i przyciemnione. Eva przygląda się mu, usiłując dojść, co się dzieje.

- Czemu?

- James... - zaczyna Liam i na tym kończy, a Eva nabiera nagle przekonania, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć więcej. Nie chce, żeby między nimi dwoma coś się popsuło. Lubi tą ich bajkę o miłości mimo wszystko.

- On naopowiadał mi kłamstw – kończy w końcu Liam. Głos ma spokojny. - Tak mi się wydaje. Nie, nie wydaje – poprawia sam siebie. - Jestem tego pewien. Wziął prawdę, swoją przeszłość, moją przeszłość, i przerobił to na coś nowego. Lepszego, ładniejszego, spokojniejszego.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Liam wzrusza ramionami.

- Ta historia, którą on mi sprzedał ma za dużo dziur – odpowiada z rezygnacją w głosie.

- Chryste...

Eva otwiera szeroko oczy. Naprawdę nie tego się spodziewała i zupełnie nie wie, co z tym zrobić, a coś musi zostać zrobione, bo Evangeline wie doskonale co dzieje się, gdy takie rzeczy zostawia się bez nadzoru. A Liam nie skończy jak jej brat.

- Nie jest aż tak źle – mówi Liam, widząc jej spanikowane spojrzenie. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że chyba mi odbiło. – Posyła jej półuśmiech, który chyba ma za zadanie ją uspokoić. – Widzisz...ja nie chcę pamiętać. Nie chcę żadnej bolesnej prawdy, szkieletów wyciągniętych z szafy na światło dzienne. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jest mi dobrze tak, jak jest.

Eva uspokaja oddech i w końcu dociera do sedna.

- Boisz się, że przypomnisz sobie coś, co to wszystko zepsuje?

Liam przytakuje.

- Prawie wszystko, co do mnie wraca, jest złe; przesiąknięte żalem, strachem albo bólem. Przeżarte przez gniew. A ja jestem szczęśliwy. Tu i teraz. Bez przeszłości.

Jest w nim coś zranionego i Eva wyciąga dłoń i niepewnie kładzie mu ją na ramieniu.

- Nie powiem ci, że powinieneś starać się wszystko sobie przypomnieć – mówi. - Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. To twoja pamięć.

- Wiem.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Liam wzdycha i odwraca się w jej stronę.

- Miałem kiedyś przyjaciółkę, która była do ciebie podobna.

Eva unosi brwi.

- Zawsze mówiła mi, że nie może za mnie decydować i takie tam, a potem, kiedy mówiłem, że podjąłem decyzję, odpowiadała, że ten mój wybór jest idiotyczny i że najwyraźniej musi za mnie decydować, bo sam sobie nie radzę. I mówiła mi co mam robić. – Liam uśmiecha się do tego wspomnienia. - Miała zapędy dyktatorskie.

Uwadze Evy nie umyka fakt, że wszystkie czasowniki pojawiły się w czasie przeszłym. Zastanawia się, co stało się z tą dziewczyną.

- Potrzebuję rady – oświadcza po chwili Liam. - James kłamie, a ja nie wiem co z tym zrobić.

Eva zabiera dłoń z jego ramienia i zwija ją w pięść. Wiatr wieje coraz mocniej, a ponad ich głowami mewy skrzeczą niemiłosiernie, zataczając po niebie kręgi. Od morza dochodzi do nich wątły zapach ryb. Powietrze wydaje się mieć słony smak.

- Mój brat się powiesił – mówi w końcu Evangeline. -W naszym garażu. Pod koniec stycznia.

Liam odwraca się gwałtownie w jej stronę.

- Nie wiedziałem. Przepraszam.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, to nie twoja wina.

Eva przygląda się falom i szaroniebieskiej przestrzeni wody, która wydaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

- Kiedy Edward skończył dwadzieścia pięć lat, zaciągnął się do wojska. Chciał służyć krajowi i takie tam. Wylądował w Iraku. I tam wplątał się w coś, czego nie miał pod żadnym pozorem dotykać. – Przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i obejmuje je rękoma, jak dziecko ulubioną lalkę, nie świadoma tego, że kopiuje sposób w jaki siedzi Liam. - Brał udział w akcji, która okazała się pomyłką. Zabito czterdzieści trzy osoby, tylko trzy aresztowano. Potem okazało się, że żadna z tych osób nie miała nic wspólnego z terrorystami. Komuś pomyliły się adresy. Sprawę zatuszowano, a trójkę niewygodnych postronnych wysłano do więzienia z zaostrzonym nadzorem, żeby upewnić się, że nie będą z nikim rozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Wszystkim żołnierzom nakazano milczenie w sprawach tego „niefortunnego wypadku". Mój brat nie wytrzymał i zgłosił się do dowództwa. Powiedział, że popełniono straszny błąd i nikt nie chce wziąć za niego odpowiedzialności. Powiedział o trójce niewinnych ludzi zamkniętych za kratami.

Milknie na chwilę, zbierając siły na dalszą część opowieści. To wszystko jest jeszcze takie nowe, takie bolesne. Na samą myśl o tych wszystkich głupcach narasta w niej wściekłość.

- Postąpił właściwie – mówi nagle Liam, a Eva z trudem przełyka ślinę. Gwałtownie mruga oczami, żeby odegnać nieproszone łzy.

- Też mu tak powiedzieliśmy. Tak napisano w gazetach. Ale jego kumple z oddziału byli innego zdania. Był jednym z nich i ich zdradził. Wszyscy wiedzą, że wojna to wojna. – Temu ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszy nietwarzowy grymas. - Kiedy cała sprawa wyszła na jaw, terroryści przystąpili do serii ataków odwetowych „za cierpienia swoich niewinnych braci". Zginęło wielu żołnierzy. To też poszło na konto mojego brata. Dostawał listy z pogróżkami, maile, rzuciła go dziewczyna. Ciotka z Liverpoolu nadal się do nas nie odzywa.

Eva bierze jeden głęboki oddech, potem drugi, a w końcu odrywa wzrok od morza i zwraca się bezpośrednio do Liama, który przygląda jej się tymi swoimi szarymi oczami, które zdają się wiedzieć o wiele za dużo.

- Próbuje ci powiedzieć, chociaż może trudno się tego domyślić, że wszyscy mamy tylko po jednym życiu. – Eva uśmiecha się lekko, ale Liam nie odpowiada. - Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wszystko co daje ci szczęście jest o.k. Ktoś mądrzejszy mógłby ci może powiedzieć, że to nie zdrowe, toksyczne, albo Bóg wie co jeszcze, ale jeśli ty chcesz o pewnych rzeczach zapomnieć, to zapominaj.

Liam chce jej chyba odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie Vosine powraca ze swojej wyprawy i powietrze wypełnia radosne szczekanie zadowolonego psa. Zadowolenie prawdopodobnie ma swoje źródło w martwej mewie, którą Vosine przytargała swemu panu w darze.

- To dla mnie? – pyta Liam niepewnie, a jego pies odpowiada radosnym machaniem ogona. - Strasznie miło z twojej strony, ale... obawiam się, że akurat nie jestem głodny.

Eva przygryza wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu, a Liam z namaszczeniem przesuwa zwłoki patykiem na bok.

- Zostawimy na zapas - mówi i rzuca patykiem w dal. Vosine momentalnie zapomina o zdobyczy wojennej.

Liam zasypuje martwą mewę piaskiem i z powrotem siada na skale obok Evy.

- A jeśli to wszystko się rozpadnie? – pyta.

- To się rozpadnie.

- Mówię serio.

- Ja też – stwierdza z mocą Eva. - Jeśli rzeczywiście skończy się na jakiejś katastrofie, to zadzwoń do mnie. Albo wpadnij. Zamówimy chińszczyznę, kupimy trzy tony czekolady i mnóstwo alkoholu, a potem będziemy pić. I tak będziemy ciągnąć, aż zrobi ci się trochę lepiej.

Liam uśmiecha się do niej nieznacznie, ale szybko gubi radość z twarzy.

- Pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz miał mnie – oświadcza Eva z całą stanowczością. - I moich rodziców.

- I nie uważasz, że jestem tchórzem? - pyta Liam przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. Vosine powraca z patykiem i zostaje podrapana za uchem.

- Nie – odpowiada spokojnie Eva, obserwując jak pies zaczyna się łasić zupełnie po kociemu. - Myślę, że jesteś po prostu bardzo zmęczony.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Nic nie jest takie, jakim to sobie wyobrażał. Zupełnie nic. Nie ma chwały i satysfakcji, nawet świadomości, że zrobiło się to, co zrobić należało. Nie ma pochwał od ojca i uśmiechów matki. Nie ma ludzi obserwujących go z zazdrością, tłumów podziwiających jego osiągnięcia. Nie ma nikogo, kto chciałby zająć jego miejsce. _

_Jest za to Malfoy Manor przejęta przez Voldemorta na kwaterę główną, ciężkie meble, kotary i sny oraz dziwnie mdlący zapach wypełniający wszystkie pomieszczenia. Jest jego ojciec, nieodwracalnie zmieniony, pobladły i złamany, który kłania się niżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i którego głos jest coraz bardziej niepewny. Jest jego matka, której tortury odebrały siły i może nawet rozum i która śpi przez większą część dnia, a gdy się budzi, nie pamięta nawet gdzie dokładnie jest i krzyczy z bólu, którego już nie ma, ale którego wspomnienie jest wystarczająco silne, żeby nadal ją krzywdzić. Jest obezwładniająca świadomość, że nic się na to nie poradzi. _

_Draco Malfoy jest najmłodszym Śmierciożercą w szeregach popleczników Voldemorta. Jest najmłodszy, więc cieszy się najmniejszym zaufaniem, dostaje najgorsze zadania i wszyscy bez wyjątków mają nad nim przewagę. Nie stać go na to, żeby sprzeciwić się komukolwiek, bo wie, że jeśli się postawi, może umrzeć, a Voldemort nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec upadł tak nisko, że jego wstawiennictwo mogłoby mu tylko zaszkodzić, więc zaciska zęby, kupuje dużo środków leczniczych i uczy się na błędach. _

_Miesiąc po jego powrocie, Snape pojawia się w Malfoy Manor. Draco nigdy się nie dowiaduje czy zrobił to z własnej woli, czy po prostu ktoś go odnalazł. Pewnego dnia ciotka Bellatriks staje w drzwiach jego pokoju i mówi mu, że Czarny Pan życzy sobie, żeby Draco został mistrzem eliksirów i że temu celowi ma odtąd poświęcać cały swój wolny czas. Potem prowadzi go do lochów, gdzie czeka na niego dobrze wyposażona pracownia i jego ojciec chrzestny, który uważnie mierzy go wzrokiem._

_A więc wróciłeś, stwierdza, bardziej niż pyta, a Draco przytakuje. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywia się. Jesteś głupcem, słyszy Draco, a potem nie następuje już nic oprócz pracy. _

_Mija kolejny miesiąc, nim do Dracona dociera, że Voldemort hoduje go na następcę Snape'a i że jego ojciec chrzestny najprawdopodobniej zginie, jak tylko Draco nauczy się tego, czego trzeba. Zabiera mu kilka dni zrozumienie, że Snape jest tego wszystkiego świadomy._

**Dzień dwieście siódmy**

William otwiera drzwi balkonowe i siada na pierwszym stopniu. Jak na wezwanie, przybiega do niego Vosine, która przywykła już chyba kojarzyć jego siedzenie na tym stopniu ze złym nastrojem, więc teraz szturcha go nosem zaniepokojona. Uśmiecha się lekko i klepie ją po głowie.

- Nie martw się – informuje psa. - Tylko myślę, nie masz się czym przejmować.

Vosine krząta się wokół niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odbiega w pogoń za jakimś spadającym liściem. William potrząsa głową i myśli, że reszta ludzkości prawdopodobnie nie tłumaczy się ze swoich poczynań psom. No, ale reszta ludzkości nie prowadzi też prawdopodobnie długich rozmów z własnym odbiciem w lustrze.

Wiatr jest trochę zbyt przenikliwy, ale ogród wygląda ładnie w swoim szczytowym punkcie jesiennej urody. Wszystko jest kolorowe; złote, pomarańczowe, czerwone, brązowe. Wymieszane doszczętnie, tworzy ujmującą mozaikę. William przymyka oczy i przypomina sobie o wiele większy ogród, w którym nawet spadające liście układały się pod kolor.

Co zrobić z pamięcią, której się nie potrzebuje? Czy można ją komuś oddać?

Vosine wydaje z siebie groźny pomruk, informując przechodnia, że zbliżył się za blisko do jej terytorium. Wystraszony mężczyzna przyśpiesza kroku i znika za rogiem. William dostrzega tylko rąbek jego płaszcza, bo widok zasłania mu korona niewielkiej jabłonki.

Wszystko jest jak należy. Trawnik nadal jeszcze zielony i równo przystrzyżony. Większość liści zgrabiona, krzewy przystrzyżone, róże opatulone już na wypadek wczesnego przyjścia nocnych mrozów. Na jabłonce nadal można znaleźć kilka jabłek. To jedno mu się udało. Kiedy tu przyjechali, ogród przypominał pobojowisko, ale William doprowadził go do porządku w imponująco krótkim czasie. Dużo czasu, trochę chęci, sterta książek o ogrodnictwie i proszę – zadziałało. William był niemal pewien, że to, co zasadził we wrześniu rozkwitnie w przyszłym roku i za oknem wyrośnie im las tulipanów.

Taka prosta sprawa. Woda, słońce, ziemia i tyle. Gdyby tak ludzi można było zadowolić równie łatwo.

Vosine łapie w zęby przelatujący liść i rozszarpuje go na strzępy, jakby miała do czynienia z najgorszym wrogiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że te liście psuły mu wygląd ogrodu to może i dobrze.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka – chwali ją i w tym samym momencie słyszy dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku. James wraca do domu. William nie odwraca się, tylko wsłuchuje w dźwięki roznoszące się po pokoju. Teczka opadająca na podłogę, klucze odkładane do szuflady. Buty porzucone gdzieś w przedpokoju i bose stopy na posadzce. Szafki w kuchni, zamykane i otwierane. Szklanka, woda. Zapach kawy.

Wszystko to jest na tyle znajome i kojące, że William wreszcie się uspokaja. Jest dobrze i czemu nie miałoby tak zostać? Poradził sobie z ogrodem, z kaprysami natury, poradzi sobie z perturbacjami ludzkich losów. A jeśli pojawi się coś, co nie będzie pasować do obrazka, wtedy zrobi to, co robił zajmując się ogrodem. Przytnie, zmodyfikuje i dopasuje, aż znów całość będzie gładka i doskonała.

Słyszy jak kroki przenoszą się z kuchni do dużego pokoju i nabierają mocy.

- Co robisz? – pyta James.

- Zastanawiam się, czy uda mi się namówić cię na seks w ogrodzie.

James potyka się o próg i oblewa kawą.

William zerka na niego przez ramię, powstrzymując się siłą woli od uśmiechu. Czasami, myśli, kłamstwo jest lepszym rozwiązaniem. Nikt nie musi znać całej prawdy, a wiedza o jego wątpliwościach i rozmyślaniach nie jest Jamesowi do niczego potrzebna. A jeśli to małe, niewinne kłamstwo zaowocuje przy okazji tym nieszczęsnym seksem w ogrodzie, to cóż...tym lepiej.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Mija rok, nim Draco znów spotyka swoich znajomych ze szkoły. Pansy jest strasznie radosna i rzuca mu się na szyję, a do niego dopiero wtedy dociera jak bardzo sam się zmienił. Obserwuje ich twarze i wydają mu się dziwnie młode. O wiele młodsze niż ta, którą codziennie ogląda w lustrze i zastanawia się, czy oni też tak się zmienią i czy to nieuniknione. Uśmiech Pansy jest bardzo szeroki i ma najwyraźniej mnóstwo rzeczy do opowiedzenia. Draco wsłuchuje się w ton jej głosu i zastanawia się, czy powinien jej powiedzieć, że to, w co się pakuje, to błąd. W końcu nie mówi nic, bo i tak jest już za późno, żeby się wycofać. _

_A potem obserwuje z ciężkim sercem jak uśmiech Pansy powoli znika, a w jej oczach pojawia się cień bólu, który swoje źródło miał gdzieś w rannej duszy. Szybko orientuje się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa umrze najprawdopodobniej całkiem prędko. Nauczył się już wyławiać takich jak ona, urodzonych pacyfistów, którzy mimo najlepszych chęci nie byli w stanie się nauczyć, że wróg to nie człowiek. _

_Widzi też jak Avery obserwuje Pansy kątem oka i śledzi każdy jej ruch. Parę razy widzi jak Pansy odpycha od siebie jego natrętne dłonie. Stara się być przy niej jak najczęściej i zatrudnia Crabbe'a i Goyla, żeby ją bronili, ale oni też mają swoje problemy i swoje rozkazy i nie mogą być w dwóch miejscach równocześnie. Draco wie, że jeśli Avery naprawdę ma na Pansy ochotę, to nikt go nie powstrzyma, bo Voldemort wierzy w przetrwanie najsilniejszych i każdy Śmierciożerca może robić co mu się żywnie podoba, o ile tylko nie sprzeciwia się Czarnemu Panu. _

_Pewnego dnia jego obawy spełniają się i roztrzęsiona Pansy staje w jego drzwiach w zmierzwionym ubraniu i z siniakami wokół nadgarstków. Wpuszcza ją do środka, pozwala jej się wypłakać i przeprasza ją, że nie był w stanie jej pomóc. Ona szlocha jeszcze głośniej, trzęsie się i powtarza mu, że to nie jego wina. Kilka godzin i butelek ognistej whiskey później Pansy się uspokaja, a Draco opowiada jej, pierwszej osobie w życiu, jak kiedyś zakochał się bez pamięci w Harrym Potterze i jak nigdy mu nie przeszło. _

_Pansy unosi twarz pokrytą śladami wyschniętych łez i uśmiecha się krzywo._

_Żeśmy się wpakowali, mówi, potrząsając głową, żeśmy się idiotycznie wpakowali. _

**Dzień dwieście trzydziesty ósmy**

- Pasuję – oświadcza Evangeline całemu światu bardzo naburmuszonym tonem.

W tle jakiś francuskojęzyczny piosenkarz szeptem wyznaje swoją miłość światu. Brzmi to bardzo żarliwie i może nawet trochę nieprzyzwoicie.

- To nie ten typ gry, słońce – odpowiada William z pewną satysfakcją. - Przykro mi, ale musisz wytrwać do końca.

Eva odwraca się w jego stronę z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

- Mówisz tak, _słońce_, bo jak zwykle wygrywasz.

James obserwuje ich oboje z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- Nie przejmuj się tak, to tylko gra – mówi, zwracając się w stronę Evy, która nie wydaje się jednak doceniać jego wkładu w dyskusję.

- Przepraszam – zaczyna i wyraźnie słychać, że nie jest jej przykro, - ale nie przyjmuję rad od ludzi, których pionki do gry mają kształt hamburgera.

- No tak, bo łyżworolka to dopiero jest kształt, który można brać na poważnie – odgryza się James, ale w jego słowach brakuje prawdziwej złośliwości.

William teatralnie przewraca oczami.

- Dzieci, błagam...

- Dorosły się znalazł – komentuje Eva, wykonując wreszcie kolejny rzut kostką.

Ląduje, tak jak się tego spodziewała, na polu należącym do Williama, który z denerwującą radością wyciąga rękę po jej pieniądze.

- Płacimy koleżanko.

Eva wzdycha i odlicza odpowiednią sumę. William przejmuję ją prędko i dokłada do ułożonych równo kolorowych stosów. Na twarzy ma wyraz sugerujący prawdziwy błogostan.

- Dobrze, że nie gramy prawdziwymi pieniędzmi, bo umarłbyś ze szczęścia.

William zerka kątem oka na kwaśną minę Evy.

- Zazdrosna jesteś – informuje ją.

- Tak sobie tłumacz.

W radiu Francuz kończy swoje wyznania i zaczyna się kolejna stara ballada.

- Gdzieś ty znalazł taką stację radiową? – pyta Eva, zwracając się do Jamesa.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie, po prostu trochę nietypowo. – Eva podaje kostkę Jamesowi. - Rzadko słyszę w radiu coś po rosyjsku.

- Jest trzecia w nocy – informuje ją James. - O takiej porze zawsze grają trochę inna muzykę niż ta papka, którą dostajemy za dnia.

Jego pionek zatrzymuje się na polu „domiar podatkowy".

- Już jest trzecia?

- Od dwóch minut – odpowiada James, odliczając pieniądze, które ma oddać bankowi.

Eva przygląda mu się przez chwilę, słuchając jednym uchem piosenki o milionie jasnoczerwonych róż. William nie sięga po kostkę do gry, a James zaczyna wyglądać, jakby ogarniała go powoli senność. Nagle Evangeline nabrała wrażenia, że ta wizyta u sąsiadów wkrótce się dla niej zakończy.

- W ogóle to straszne jest – mówi z przesadnym dramatyzmem. - Jesteśmy młodzi, pełni życia, a dzisiaj jest piątek wieczór.

- Sobota rano – poprawia ją James, nie zwracając uwagi na jej próbę ukazania mu żałosnej natury jego własnego żywota. Próbuje więc jeszcze raz.

- Powinniśmy się bawić, używać życia.

James przyglądał się jej spokojnie, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Nikt inny nie potrafił jej tak irytować samym brakiem reakcji. No może poza Edwardem, ale nie chce robić takich porównań, bo jest w nich coś niesprawiedliwego.

- No wiesz, powinniśmy gdzieś balować, szlajać się po nocy, rozbijać samochodem po mieście i tańczyć do białego rana. O przypadkowym seksie nawet nie wspominam.

Zaaferowana, nie zwraca uwagi na Williama, który wsłuchany w muzykę, zatapia się w najwyraźniej w jakiś rozmyślaniach. Nie reaguje w ogóle na jej wypowiedzi.

James odstawia szklankę na podłogę i rzuca jej wymowne spojrzenie, w którym ukryte jest parę zdań a'la „powiedz, że nie kazałaś mi właśnie uprawiać dzikiego seksu z przypadkowymi przechodniami".

- Że ty nie masz ochoty, to nie znaczy, że wszystkich to nie kręci – odpowiada Eva defensywnie. To, że oskarżenie nie zostało nawet wypowiedziane nie ma dla niej większego znaczenia.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć – mówi James, starannie wymawiając każde słowo z wielkim naciskiem. - Z całym przekonaniem mogę stwierdzić, że twoje życie seksualne mnie nie interesuje.

Eva wzdycha i rozkłada ramiona.

- Nikogo nie interesuje. Głownie dlatego, że właściwie to w ogóle go nie ma.

- Przypominam ci, że to co pijesz, to sok marchewkowy, a nie whisky, więc nie ma potrzeby, żebyś zachowywała się jak podpita.

Głos Jamesa kryje w sobie nutkę rozbawienia.

Eva zerka żałośnie przybitym wzrokiem w kierunku swojej szklanki.

- Boże, jestem żałosna – oświadcza w stronę sufitu. – Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i spędzam piątkową noc grając w monopol i popijając sok marchewkowy.

James chce powiedzieć jej coś uszczypliwego, ale boi się, że może jej naprawdę dopiec. Za słabo się jednak znają, a ona wydaje się być na krawędzi jakiegoś dziwnego nastroju. No i jest kobietą, a James nie do końca rozumie jak kobiety działają. Nigdy tego nie rozgryzł, więc William będzie musiał zająć się wybadaniem nastroju Evangeline.

James odwraca się w stronę Williama i zamiera w połowie ruchu.

- William?

Brak reakcji i James zmuszony jest przesunąć się bliżej. Eva porzuca pogrążanie się w rozpaczy i również zerka w kierunku Williama.

- Liam? – pyta niepewnie, ale i ona nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi.

James i Eva wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Radio nadal gra tą samą balladę, a William patrzy przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Po policzkach płyną mu łzy. James ostrożnie dotyka jego dłoni.

- William?

Przytomność pojawia się z powrotem w szarych oczach i James słyszy, jak Eva wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

- O co chodzi? – pyta William, tak zdezorientowany, jakby sam do końca nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje.

James unosi ich złączone ręce i przykłada dłoń Williama do jego mokrego policzka.

- Płaczesz – mówi mu, czekając na jakieś wytłumaczenie, ale William sam wydaje się równie zdziwiony. Po chwili zerka w stronę radioodbiornika, jakby bał się, że coś z niego wyskoczy i go zje. W skupieniu zagryza dolną wargę. Piosenka kończy się, a miły kobiecy głos zaprasza ich wszystkich na krótki blok reklamowy.

- To przez tę piosenkę – mówi w końcu William. – Nie wiem czemu, ale ta piosenka...- Bierze głęboki oddech i przeczesuje palcami włosy. - Ta piosenka...

James wykonuje ruch ręką i Eva prawie podbiega do radioodbiornika. Radio milknie, a William rozgląda się wokół siebie. Po chwili uwalnia swoje dłonie z uścisku Jamesa i wstaje z podłogi.

- Muszę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – oświadcza i powolutku, jakby był stuletnim starcem, dochodzi do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Zasuwa za sobą drzwi i siada na kamiennym stopniu. Viosine przybiega do niego sekundę później i William wtula twarz w jej sierść.

- Zaraz wrócę – mówi James Evie, która przytakuje bez słowa.

Wychodzi na zewnątrz i siada obok Williama. Nie rozmawiają.

W mieszkaniu na podłodze smutna dziewczyna wpatruje się w planszę i popija sok. W myślach usiłuje sobie przypomnieć cały tekst piosenki. Wyłapuje róże, miłość i biednego malarza, ale nie znajduje nic, co mogłoby kogokolwiek aż tak zasmucić. Zastanawia się, co jeszcze ukrywa się w głowie Williama i kiedy wydostanie się wreszcie na zewnątrz. Z jakiegoś powodu przechodzą ją dreszcze.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_To, że Draco zajmuje się głownie przygotowywaniem eliksirów, nie oznacza, że nie bierze udziału w bardziej bezpośrednich atakach. Niestety nie ma w tej kwestii wielkiego wyboru, a Voldemort pilnuje, żeby wszyscy mieli styczność z prawdziwą walką. Czasami Draco podejrzewa, że chodzi głównie o to, że jako wielokrotni mordercy nie będą mogli specjalnie zmienić zdania i przejść na stronę wroga, bo nikt ich tam nie zaakceptuje po czymś takim. Jeśli rzeczywiście Voldemort chciał osiągnąć właśnie taki efekt, to chyba mu się udało, bo z tego, co dociera do Dracona w postaci plotek i wycinków gazet wynika, że ministerstwo magii zaostrzyło przepisy i dało każdemu Aurorowi licencję na zabijanie. Każdy kto nosi Mroczne Znamię, lub jest chociaż podejrzany o to, że wspiera Voldemorta, może zostać zabity od tak po prostu i nikt nie będzie się musiał z tego tłumaczyć. Procesów nie przewidziano. _

_Draco rozumie skąd to podejście i szczerze mówiąc, uznaje je za słuszne. Nawet on nie przepada za poplecznikami Voldemorta, a jest przecież po ich stronie. Rozumie też czemu, gdy na polu bitwy w oddali dostrzega Harry'ego Pottera w jego wzroku znajduje tylko gniew, ból i potępienie. Sam też nie jest o sobie najlepszego zdania. _

_Z tygodnia na tydzień czuje się z tym wszystkim coraz gorzej. Z ojcem praktycznie już nie rozmawia i nie jest pewien, czy umiałby się powstrzymać od krzyku, gdyby ktoś go zmusił do rozpoczęcia takiej konwersacji. Szeregi jego dawnych znajomych bardzo się przerzedziły, a ci, który przetrwali zmienili się do tego stopnia, że woli omijać ich z daleka. Pansy wygląda jak cień samej siebie i choć Draco wie, że będzie za nią tęsknił i że nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, to powoli nabiera przekonania, że lepiej by było, gdyby wkrótce umarła, bo śmierć oznaczać będzie dla niej koniec cierpienia. Crabbe i Goyle przeistaczają się w dziwne istoty, zdolne do niewyobrażalnego okrucieństwa i szybko przestają go słuchać. Pną się po szczeblach morderczej kariery i to też jest jego wina, bo oni przyszli tu za nim. Severus znika pewnego dnia, tak po prostu, a Draco ma na tyle rozumu, że nie pyta, co się z nim stało. Nim wszystko ostatecznie się dopełnia, umiera jego matka._

**Dzień dwieście siedemdziesiąty piąty**

Kiedy wraca do domu, nie pali się w nim żadne światło i nikt na niego nie czeka. Nie słychać nawet człapania Voisine, co oznacza, że podrzucono ją na noc do Bennettów. William jest z Evą prawdopodobnie w jakimś klubie w centrum, James sam mu z resztą poradził, żeby się gdzieś wybrał i na niego nie czekał. Nie ma powodu, żeby on też spędzał sylwestra sam w domu, tylko dlatego, że James musiał w tym okresie wyjechać służbowo. Jeśli tak można w ogóle określić wizytowanie miejsca, gdzie odkopano właśnie kolejny masowy grób. Tym razem Harry Potter nie znalazł w nim nikogo znajomego.

James Evans wchodzi do domu, zdejmuje palto i buty i przechodzi do kuchni. W milczeniu zjada zawartość plastikowego pudełka oznaczonego jako „resztki dla J.", rozpoznając w nich efekt pracy pani Bennett. Potem przechodzi do dużego pokoju, gasi światło i opada na kanapę. To dziwne, ale ciemnościach James Evans zawsze znika i Harry Potter wypływa na powierzchnię, a z nim powracają wątpliwości, których James nie bierze nawet pod uwagę. Ciszę zakłóca tylko miarowe tykanie zegara i echo jakiejś prywatki, na której bawi się chyba pół dzielnicy. Harry Potter wpatruje się w mrok i po raz któryś z rzędu zastanawia się, co tak właściwie wyprawia.

William Black świętuje gdzieś nadejście nowego roku z Evangeline Bennett u boku i to też nie daje Harry'emu spokoju. Nie da się ukryć, że tych dwoje lubi swoje towarzystwo. Nie pamięta, żeby Eva mówiła coś o jakimkolwiek chłopaku, wiec chyba nadal jest sama. Harry myśli o głowie Dracona Malfoya na kolanach Pansy Parkinson i zwija dłonie w pięści. Skąd ma wziąć pewność? Musi mieć pewność, bo inaczej to wszystko się nie uda.

Wspomina zagubione oczy człowieka, którego znalazł w szpitalu i przypomina sobie chwilę, gdy nadał mu nowe imię. Ile z Dracona Malfoya jest w Williamie Blacku? Ile w Williamie Blacku sugestii Harry'ego? Prawda, fałsz, a może złudzenie? Świeżo wyklute pisklę uzna za matkę pierwszą istotę, którą napotka. Czego tak naprawdę Harry może być pewien? Czy gdyby tamtego dnia w szpitalu pojawił się inny człowiek z innym zestawem kłamstw, Draco Malfoy żył by z równą swobodą zupełnie innym życiem? Co stałoby się gdyby teraz zniknął i nie wrócił? I czy można wmówić komuś uczucie? Czy można kogoś nie kochać i tego nie zauważyć?

Na zewnątrz ktoś wybucha śmiechem, a Harry rozpoznaje rozbawiony głos Williama przywołujący do porządku kogoś imieniem Sanja. Pojawia się więcej śmiechu i więcej damskich głosów, a w końcu pożegnania. Harry wyłapuje w tym głosy Evy i chrzęst kluczy otwierających drzwi. Leży bez ruchu do momentu kiedy zapala się światło.

- Wróciłeś – rejestruje ze zdziwieniem William, kiedy James, bo już nie Harry, podnosi się z kanapy. – Myślałem, że będziesz dopiero jutro.

- Wcześniej skończyłem – mówi James, wyczuwając w sobie niezadowolenie. Sam nie wie, jakiej reakcji oczekiwał i skąd w nim to uczucie. – Dobrze się bawiłeś?

Twarz Williama rozjaśnia uśmiech i podchodzi bliżej.

- Świetnie. Te znajome Evy są strasznie rozrywkowe. No i ja zawsze się dobrze bawię z Evą.

- Oczywiście, że dobrze się z nią bawisz – odpowiada James. Ton jego głosu brzmi dziwnie nawet w jego uszach.

William siada obok Jamesa i marszczy brwi.

- Co sugerujesz?

- Nic.

- Darujmy sobie to udawanie, dobrze? Przecież słyszę jakiego tonu używasz, tylko nie bardzo wiem co usiłujesz... – milknie nagle, jakby zabrakło mu słów, i przekrzywia odrobinę głowę. - Sam zasugerowałeś, żebym wyszedł.

James unika jego wzroku.

Mogłeś nie podchwycić tej sugestii.

- Ale czemu? – William wydaje się naprawdę nie rozumieć. - Czemu miałbym siedzieć sam w domu? Po co? Na wypadek, gdybyś jakimś cudem skończył wcześniej?

- Żebym miał do kogo wrócić – mówi James w odpowiedzi i czuje, że brzmi jak rozkapryszone dziecko.

William kręci głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu. Minę ma pełną niedowierzania i irytacji.

- Co ci jest dzisiaj?

- Dużo ostatnio spędzasz czasu z Evą – oświadcza James, bo nic innego nie może zaproponować. Przecież nie powie, że Harry Potter ma chwilę zwątpienia w powodzenie swojego planu. To by raczej nie przeszło. A z resztą, w pewnym sensie chodzi właśnie między innymi o Evę.

- Nie ostatnio, ale od ponad pół roku – poprawia go William, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Ale o co tu chodzi, nie jesteś przecież o nią zazdrosny, bo prze...

Wyraz twarzy Jamesa każe mu przerwać zdanie i przez chwilę siedzi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi.

- Jesteś – mówi w końcu, bardziej do siebie niż do Jamesa. - Ty jesteś o nią zazdrosny.

Jest tak zdziwiony, że ostatnie zdanie nabiera intonacji charakterystycznej dla pytania.

James nie odpowiada, a William otrząsa się po chwili z otępienia. Potrząsa głową i bierze parę głębszych oddechów.

- O co tak _naprawdę _tu chodzi? – pyta, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy. Mięśnie twarzy ma naciągnięte i widać, że zachowanie spokoju sporo go kosztuje.

- Chciałbym mieć pewność – mówi James, bo nie umie mu kłamać prosto w oczy.

- Pewność?

- Pewność – powtarza James. – Że to jest prawdziwe, że my jesteśmy prawdziwi. Że ci tego wszystkiego nie wmówiłem i że ci to nigdy nie przejdzie. Że nie będzie nikogo innego. – Patrzy jak źrenice Williama się zawężają. - Chciałbym móc być ciebie pewien.

- Możesz być.

- Nie mogę – odpowiada James, głosem twardym jak stal i jak stal zimnym. - Ty wiesz tylko tyle, ile ci powiedziałem.

W oczach Williama pojawia się iskra czystego gniewu.

- Boże, jakie ty masz mniemanie o sobie – mówi, i zbliża dłoń do skroni, jakby bolała go głowa. - Słuchaj, panie megaloman, ludzie to nieprzewidywalne stworzenia. Nie możesz wiedzieć, co dzieje się w mojej głowie, więc nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jest inaczej.

Tyradę kończy, rzucając gniewne spojrzenie, na które James nie reaguje. Za oknem rozlega się nagle radosna wrzawa, a William zaskakuje go krótkim pocałunkiem w usta, który nie może trwać dłużej niż ułamek sekundy.

- Szczęśliwego nowego roku – mówi, ale nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Wstaje z kanapy i wygładza kanty na koszuli.

- Na razie możesz spać na kanapie – rzuca Jamesowi przez ramię, udając się powoli w kierunku ich wspólnej sypialni. – Wróć, jak przemyślisz te bzdury. Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

I to powiedziawszy, zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi z impetem. Za oknem sąsiedzi nadal świętują nowy rok, a niebo rozświetlają fajerwerki. Pokój znów ogarniają ciemności.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Gdy Severus Snape zabił Dumbledore'a, a Draco uciekł, Narcyza Malfoy była jedyną osobą, na której Czarny Pan mógł wyładować swój gniew. Zanim z nią skończył była już w takim stanie, że nie wiele można było zrobić, żeby jej pomóc. Nie, żeby ktoś specjalnie próbował. Gdy Lucjusz powrócił do Malfoy Manor, znalazł ją w jednym z rzadziej używanych pokoi gościnnych, gdzie umieściły ją skrzaty domowe. Na tamtym etapie bywały jeszcze chwile, kiedy była w stanie rozpoznać własnego męża. Kiedy Draco dotarł na miejsce, było już o wiele gorzej, a dwa miesiące później jego matka zapadła w śpiączkę. _

_Od czterech lat leżała pogrążona w spokojnym śnie. Draco dawno przejął od skrzatów domowych obowiązki związane z opieką nad nią i odwiedzał ją codziennie. Oporządzał pokój, mył ją i czytał jej książki w nadziei, że może jednak coś słyszy. Sprowadził z L'Abri stary gramofon i puszczał jej wszystkie te piosenki, które nuciła we Francji. Musiał przez to wykonywać większość czynności bez pomocy magii, ale wydawało mu się, że jego matka jest spokojniejsza, gdy słyszy muzykę. Wsłuchiwał się w ballady o miłości i różach i chociaż robiło mu się od nich niedobrze, to cierpliwie zmieniał płyty. Dbał też o to, żeby w pokoju zawsze były świeże kwiaty i żeby do jego matki docierało jak najmniej hałasu. Czasami opowiadał jej o sobie i tym, co dzieje się za drzwiami, ale niezbyt często, bo gdy omijał opowieści o zbrodniach i horrorach, to niewiele zostawało. _

_Te cztery lata uświadomiły mu boleśnie, że jego matka jest istotą śmiertelną. Widział jak robi się coraz bledsza od braku słońca, jak jej włosy matowieją i jak wiecznie się plączą, choć bardzo się starał utrzymywać je w jak najlepszym stanie, bo pamiętał jak była z nich dumna. Przynosił jej wstążki i kolorowe chusty, ale ona nadal marniała w oczach i żadne kosmetyczne sztuczki nie mogły zmienić faktu, że była coraz szczuplejsza. Zaklęcia utrzymywały ją przy życiu, ale nie mogły jej uzdrowić. _

_Prawda nie była ładna i nie była estetyczna. Odleżyny, wiotczejące mięśnie, wypadające włosy, zapach leczniczych eliksirów i przepoconych prześcieradeł. Takiej prawdy Lucjusz Malfoy nie chciał oglądać. _

_Draco Malfoy stracił resztki szacunku do swojego ojca w momencie, gdy zorientował się, że ten nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru odwiedzać swojej żony, o opiece nad nią nie wspominając. Gdy Draco w końcu stracił cierpliwość i zapytał go wprost co się dzieje, usłyszał od Lucjusza Malfoya, że nie z taką kobietą się ożenił i że nie może na nią patrzeć w takim stanie. Do Dracona dotarło dopiero wtedy, że jego ojciec nie jest w stanie stawić czoła konsekwencjom tego, co uczynił. Wpakował ich całą rodzinę w tą sytuację, a teraz nie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Gdyby Draco nie wrócił, pozwoliłby, żeby jego żoną zajmowały się skrzaty domowe i pozwoliłby jej umrzeć w samotności. A wszystko dlatego, że brak mu odwagi. _

_I w ten sposób Draco Malfoy odkrywa, że tak naprawdę jego niegdyś potężny ojciec jest bardzo słaby. _

_A jeśli prawdziwa siła polega na przychodzeniu codziennie do tego pokoju i oglądaniu jak osoba, którą kochasz boleśnie powoli odchodzi z tego świata, to oznacza, że Draco od początku gonił za złudzeniem i biegł w nie w tę stronę. To oznacza, że Harry miał rację i że w tym całym szaleństwie była jednak metoda. Że na którymś etapie szansa była w zasięgu jego dłoni. _

_Ale teraz jest już za późno na takie rozmyślania, myśli Draco odgarniając z czoła matki pasmo bladych włosów. Za daleko to zaszło. Niedługo wszystko się dopełni. Stąd nie ma powrotnej drogi._

**Dzień dwieście dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty**

William odkłada na bok papiery, notes i długopis i rozsiada się wygodniej, co od razu rodzi w Jamesie pragnienie wycofania się z powrotem za drzwi. Powstrzymuje go jedynie świadomość, że uciekanie z własnej sypialni, ponieważ ktoś chce z tobą rozmawiać, nie jest właściwym rozwiązaniem. Na pewno nie, jeśli chce się uchodzić za osobę dorosłą i odpowiedzialną.

- O co chodzi? – pyta podejrzliwie.

Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, że powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby, jakąś odskocznię od pracy?

- Nie – odpowiada stanowczo James, przeklinając w myślach wszystkich i wszystko. - Pamiętam za to jak mi usiłowałeś wmówić, że czegoś takiego potrzebuję.

William wzdycha i splata razem dłonie.

- Posłuchaj, wiem, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać, ale wydaje mi się, że ty tego potrzebujesz.

- Nie wiem skąd u ciebie to... – zaczyna James, ale William przerywa mu ostro w pół zdania.

- Pracujesz sześć razy w tygodniu, po osiem, dziesięć godzin, i obaj wiemy, że ta praca cię męczy. – Jeszcze jedno westchnienie. - Musisz kiedyś odpoczywać.

James dostrzega wyjście z sytuacji.

- Odpoczywam – mówi, siadając na łóżku. - W domu. Z tobą.

William nie reaguje do końca tak, jak powinien i nie daje się tak łatwo udobruchać. Mimo to, głos mu trochę łagodnieje.

- Nie możesz żyć moim życiem. Odkąd wróciłem ze szpitala wszystko toczy się wokół mnie. Robimy to, co ja chcę, żyjemy tak, jak ja chcę. Gdy chcę gdzieś wyjść, wychodzimy, jeśli nic nie zaproponuję, wtedy nic nie robimy. Ty nigdy nic nie chcesz...

James odwraca wzrok.

- Może po prostu mało mi trzeba do szczęścia – komentuje, przybierając dość oschły ton.

- Może, ale nie sądzę.

Patrzy na niego wzrokiem, który sugeruje wyraźnie, że ma pewność i to wystarcza, żeby wyprowadzić Jamesa z równowagi. Nerwy ma ostatnio napięte jak postronki.

- Och, przestań się zachowywać, jakbyś mnie znał na wylot!

Pięść opada na łóżko i na kołdrze powstaje mały krater. William odpowiada gniewem na gniew.

- Jeśli cię nie znam na wylot, to tylko dla tego, że mi nic o sobie nie mówisz!

- Nie mam obowiązku zwierzać ci się z każdej zakichanej myśli!

William zaciska dłonie w pięści i bierze głęboki oddech.

- Owszem, nie masz.

Ton jest spokojny, ale mięśnie twarzy ma napięte. Słowa wydają się mieć kanty i krawędzie, w James czuje jak po plecach przebiega mu zimny dreszcz.

- Przepraszam, ja...

- Już przestań – ucisza go William. Wzrokiem nadal ucieka gdzieś w bok. Przez chwilę panuje milczenie, a potem William przeczesuje palcami włosy i zwraca się ponownie w stronę Jamesa.

- Przestań się zajmować mną i zajmij się wreszcie sobą – mówi z dziwnie zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Nie musisz mi z resztą mówić, ale wiem, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. Proszę tylko, żebyś coś z tym zrobił. Napraw to. – Przez chwilę milczy, a ostatnie zdanie wypowiada o wiele łagodniejszym tonem. - Żebym nie musiał się martwić.

- Martwisz się o mnie?

James ma oczy otwarte szeroko, pełne niedowierzania i czegoś trudnego do zdefiniowania.

- Zawsze – odpowiada William, a głos ma miękki i lekki jak puch.

Do Jamesa dociera nagle fala radości i frustracje ostatnich miesięcy znikają bez śladu. Zmęczenie rozpływa się w powietrzu szarą smugą. I słowa i ton pasują mu do planu i dostrzega, po raz pierwszy odkąd minął linię startu, że cel jest na wyciągniecie ręki. Osiągalny i nie tak odległy, jak się dotychczas wydawało. Jeszcze może się udać.

Nadzieja przywołuje uśmiech na jego twarz, a ten ze swojej strony momentalnie uspokaja Williama.

- No więc – zaczyna po chwili James, uznając zakończenie kłótni, - wracając do mojego pytania - o co chodzi?

- Zgłosiłem cię do pomocy w szkole podstawowej.

William posyła mu na wpół przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Zgłosiłeś? – James unosi wymownie jedną brew. - Przy czym?

Mają tam żeńską drużynę piłki nożnej. Najgorszą w całym hrabstwie, jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedziała mi pani Bennett. Ich trener przeniósł się nagle do Irlandii i nikt się nie chce nimi zająć.

James przez chwilę kontempluje idiotyczność całego pomysłu, a potem opada na łóżko.

- Ja nie mam pojęcia o piłce nożnej – informuje pościel.

Dobiega go jakiś szelest i po chwili William podstawia mu pod nos książkę.

- Proszę.

James podnosi się na przedramieniu i z góry zerka na tytuł. „Piłka nożna dla opornych". Dobrze, że ktoś wierzy w moje możliwości, myśli z przekąsem.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

- Powiedzieć, że spróbujesz? – proponuje William. - Obiecałem pani Anderson, że zjawisz się w szkole za tydzień.

James potrząsa głową na znak, że on, osobiście, zupełnie się z tym wszystkim nie zgadza.

- Spróbuję, ale to będzie niewypał.

William uśmiecha się radośnie, a James dostaje całusa w policzek, co w niczym mu nie pomaga, ale dla Williama oznacza to chyba koniec rozmowy, bo wraca do swoich porzuconych przed chwilą papierów. Jego nastroje zmieniają się zdumiewająco szybko. James z ciekawości zerka mu przez ramię.

- Czy to trochę nie za ostro? – pyta, przebiegłszy wzrokiem parę pierwszych linijek.

- Ma być ostro – informuje go William z pewną dozą zadowolenia. - Nie lubimy tych ludzi i mamy ich kulturalnie obrazić.

James przemilcza nagłe pojawienie się liczby mnogiej, ale nadal nie umie zostawić całej sprawy w spokoju.

- Ale po co trzy razy?

- To tylko próbki. Ćwiczę.

- Ćwiczysz?

Spojrzenie, którym William obdarza go w odpowiedzi jest niemal w stu procentach Malfoyowe. Dokładnie tego typu pełne wyższości spojrzenia towarzyszyły Harry'emu przez sześć lat nauki na każdych zajęciach z eliksirów.

- Ze złośliwością jest jak ze sportem – oświadcza William. - Albo ćwiczysz regularnie, albo w ogóle przestajesz się do tej zabawy nadawać.

Jego ton przenosi Jamesa w czasie i Harry Potter na chwilę znów ma lat szesnaście.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco Malfoy zostaje całkiem sam. _

_Czasami przez całe dnie wypowiada raptem jedno lub dwa zdania. Czuje, że pod skórą gromadzą mu się pokłady przerażającego gniewu i chwilami boi się, co się stanie, gdy to wszystko zechce wydostać się na zewnątrz. Bywają też takie chwile gdy pragnie właśnie takiego wielkiego wybuchu, który zmiótłby wszystko z powierzchni ziemi i zakończył sprawę na dobre. _

_Los chce jednak inaczej. _

_W ciepły lipcowy wieczór on i kilku innych Śmierciożerców rozpoczynają atak na grupę niczego się nie spodziewających mugoli, którzy, jeśli wierzyć temu, co im doniesiono, zebrali się tutaj, żeby świętować jakiś festiwal, oglądając historie wyświetlane na wielkiej płachcie. Draco nie wie dokładnie, jak to działa i co w tym takiego fascynującego, ale docenia ten oszałamiający efekt estetyczny jakie dają ciepłe barwy oświetlające masakrę, której jest współwinny. Ludzie giną jeden po drugim, a mugole na prześcieradle nadal odgrywają swoją historię. _

_Draco odchodzi ostatni, bo do niego należy sprawdzanie, czy wszyscy na pewno nie żyją. W pewnym momencie skupia wzrok na migających obrazkach i na kilka sekund daje się porwać tym barwom i scenom. To trochę jak nasze zdjęcia, myśli, tylko tak jakoś bardziej. _

_Na ekranie pod ciemnym, starym drzewem siedzi mężczyzna. Z niewielkiego jeziorka u jego stóp wyłania się ktoś, kto wygląda dokładnie tak jak on. _

_Na ziemi coś się porusza i Draco pochyla się nad ciałem młodego mężczyzny. Przerażone oczy są już przymglone, a oddech jest urywany. Mężczyzna nie rokuje wielkich nadziei, ale Draco waha się przed rzuceniem Adavy Kadavry. W końcu rzuca tylko zaklęcie wyciszające i zostawia mężczyznę w takim stanie, w jakim go zastał. Może ktoś go znajdzie, nim zabierze go śmierć. Niewiele to zmieni, jeden ocalały w morzu trupów, ale Draco dawno przestał już widzieć sens w mnożeniu śmierci. _

_Podnosi się z ziemi i odwraca za siebie. Na ekranie mężczyzna z doskonale spokojnym wyrazem twarzy zwraca się do swojego odbicia. Jesteś czystą iluzją, mówi. Nie istniejesz. Ziemia jest moim świadkiem. Twarz odbicia zmienia się, przepotwarza w mniej doskonałe oblicze wykrzywione gniewem. Powietrze przecina wściekły krzyk. _

_Draco odrywa wzrok od tej sceny, przypominając sobie, że nie powinien tu długo zostawać. Zwłoka mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenie, a to nie jest mu potrzebne. _

_Odchodzi nie oglądając się za siebie, chociaż gdy przygotowuje się do deportacji słyszy za plecami, jak głos z mugolskiej historii mówi, że tak oto pokonano zło. _

_Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ta scena z mugolskiej opowieści nie chce go opuścić. Łapie się na tym, że gdy wzbiera w nim wielki gniew, zamyka oczy, przywołuje spokojną twarz tamtego mężczyzny i powtarza w myślach „jesteś czystą iluzją, jesteś czystą iluzją". Sam nie wie czemu, ale to pomaga mu wybudować między sobą a resztą świata mur nie do przebycia. Zamyka się za nim, rygluje zamki i niszczy klucze. Głos, który od śmierci jego matki nieustannie wypełniał mu głowę krzykiem, zaczyna powoli cichnąć. Draco Malfoy znajduje spokój w odrętwieniu. _

**Dzień trzysta jedenasty**

James odkłada klucze, podnosi z ziemi torby i nogą zamyka za sobą drzwi. Voisine merda ogonem na przywitanie, a drzwi do ogrodu są otwarte. Z dworu do pokoju wpływa przeraźliwie zimne powietrze. James porzuca torby w kuchni, w której unosi się echo jakiegoś dziwnego zapachu, i rusza na poszukiwania. Williama znajduje w gościnnej sypialni, pośrodku wysepki ze starych gazet, przemalowującego białe krzesła ogrodowe na perłową szarość. Zasadność takich działań zazwyczaj Jamesowi umyka, ale nauczył się w to nei wnikać. William wydaje się całkowicie rozluźniony; siedzi na ziemi po turecku i nuci pod nosem jakąś piosenkę o równym, powolny, tanecznym rytmie. James skupia się na chwilę na wyłapaniu tekstu.

- Niemiecki? – pyta z pewnym zdziwieniem, a William przytakuje, nie odrywając się od pracy i piosenki.

- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz niemiecki.

- Znam. Z resztą tak jak francuski – odpowiada po chwili William głosem pełnym nieukrywanej satysfakcji. - I jestem na dobrej drodze do nauczenia się rosyjskiego.

- I na dobrej drodze do pęknięcia z dumy.

- Też byś tak chciał – kwituje William, odwracając się po raz pierwszy w stronę Jamesa. W świetle padającym przez firanki widać wyraźnie ciemne cienie pod jego oczami.

- Myślałem, że się położysz – mówi James, wkraczając do pokoju i ostrożnie siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Nie spałeś całą noc.

- Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam.

James potrząsa głową.

- Od razu zasnąłem, ale sądząc po ilości kubków po kawie, które znalazłem rano, ty przesiedziałeś całą noc w kuchni.

- Nie mogłem już zasnąć, a i tak miałem parę obliczeń do skończenia.

James przypomina sobie plik kartek pokrytych ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność słupkami cyfr.

- Nie wiem, jak ty się możesz tym zajmować. Do tego jeszcze w środku nocy – oświadcza tonem kogoś, kto swoją przygodę z matematyką zakończył ku swojej wielkiej radości w młodym wieku lat jedenastu.

- Liczby...? Liczby są proste - odpowiada krótko William i coś w jego głosie sugeruje, że zna wiele rzeczy, które są o wiele trudniejsze niż rachunki. James wraca myślami do jego niespokojnych snów.

- Znów śnią ci się koszmary?

William przytakuje, zakładając za ucho przydługie pasmo włosów. James ma nadzieję, że niedługo je przytnie, bo z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej podobny do własnego ojca, a cień Lucjusza Malfoya w domu to nie jest coś, co mógłby bez problemu zignorować.

- Pamiętasz co ci się śniło? – pyta, osuwając na bok wspomnienia. Jego głos jest odrobinę zbyt nonszalancki.

- Nie – odpowiada William stanowczo, wpatrując się w krople farby zasychające na gazecie. Szaro-srebrna plama wymazała z nagłówka liczbę martwych Irakijczyków, ale świat nie zrobił się od tego lepszy. – Nic nie pamiętam.

James przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby chciał ze szczegółów jego wyglądu wyliczyć, jak z dziwnie nietypowego równania, procent prawdy zawarty w jego odpowiedzi. To bardzo istotne, wiedzieć na czym się stoi. Tylko, że James Evans nigdy nie był dobry z matematyki. Odziedziczył to po Harrym Potterze.

- To dość dziwne, nie sądzisz? – pyta, udając, że jego zainteresowanie jest czysto akademickie. - Tyle koszmarów i nigdy nic nie pamiętasz?

William wzrusza ramionami.

- Tyle lat życia i też nic nie pamiętam – odpowiada spokojnie, ale oczy ma ostrożne i skupione. James wie, że musi zmienić ton na lżejszy.

- Oprócz niemieckich piosenek – uzupełnia więc z uśmiechem. Ta gra była o wiele prostsza na początku, gdy William zupełnie nie umiał wyczytywać z jego tonu i twarzy ukrytych intencji. Teraz James musi bardziej uważać.

- Chciałbyś, żebym pamiętał? – pyta nagle William, a James nakazuje sobie ostrożność.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Tak po prostu. – Zmrużone oczy nie pasują do lekkiego tonu. - Może mógłbyś wtedy osiągnąć tę swoją... „pewność".

James wzdryga się lekko.

- Przeprosiłem cię już za to.

- Wiem – odpowiada William w sposób sugerujący, że przeprosiny niewiele pomogły. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

- Stanie się, co ma się stać.

William marszczy brwi.

- Szczerze – mówi, choć brzmi to bardziej jak rozkaz.

- Przecież jestem szczery.

William wydaje z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

- Sprzedajesz mi cytaty z naszego kalendarza ściennego – informuje Jamesa. Zdaniu towarzyszy machnięcie ręką w kierunku ściany. James podąża wzrokiem za ruchem ręki i znajduje kalendarz, który z dumą obnosi się z pomarańczowym zachodem słońca.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę – potwierdza William z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy. - Zerknij na marzec. To ta kartka z wielkim różowym słońcem nad Alpami.

James podchodzi bliżej i przewraca kartki wstecz. Na stronie poświęconej marcowi znajduje wygłoszoną przez siebie prawdę życiową. Słońce jest rzeczywiście wielkie, różowe i trochę przerażające.

- Jakiś badziewny mamy ten kalendarz – deklaruje James po chwili wpatrywania się w żarzącą odblaskową kulę, która nie wiadomo czemu wylądowała na stronie z październikiem.

Sam go wybrałeś, więc na mnie nie patrz.

- Naprawdę go wybrałem?

- Naprawdę. Zupełnie nie masz gustu.

Przytyk nie boli, bo nie ma w nim złośliwości, tylko rozbawienie zabarwione czułością. James uśmiecha się, a William bierze ten uśmiech do siebie i go odwzajemnia.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nie odzyskiwał jeszcze pamięci – mówi James w przypływie dziwnej szczerości, porzucając kalendarz z jego radioaktywnymi zachodami słońca. - Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Jeszcze nie teraz? – William przekrzywia głowę. - Mam jakiś grafik, którego powinienem się trzymać?

- Może – odpowiada James, czując, że dla własnego dobra powinien natychmiast zmienić temat. - Czemu drzwi od ogrodu były otwarte?

- Wietrzyłem kuchnię.

- Ponieważ...?

Cień zażenowania przebiega przez twarz Williama.

- Usiłowałem coś upiec. Nie wyszło mi. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane jest z taką mocą, że James wie, że lepiej będzie jeśli się do niego dostosuje.

- Moja drużyna dziś wygrała – mówi więc, zmieniając temat.

William posyła mu zdumione spojrzenie.

- Jakim cudem?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiada James. - Wygląda na to, że jedna z moich idiotycznych strategii zadziałała.

- No, tego się nie spodziewałem – kwituje William, a po chwili chyba dociera do niego, że powinien chyba bardziej Jamesa wspierać, bo kolejne zdanie jest już zupełnie z innej parafii. - A tak w ogóle to chcę, żebyś wiedział, że w ciebie wierzę. Od zawsze pokładałem w tobie duże nadzieje. Wiem, że ze wszystkim jesteś sobie w stanie poradzić.

Brzmi to trochę jak wyuczona regułka i James zaczyna się zastanawiać, czego William znów się naczytał. Zawsze gdy wpadał na jakiś artykuł w temacie jak obcować z innymi ludźmi, fundował Jamesowi takie przemówienia o wsparciu, oddaniu, lub ewentualnie odnajdowaniu własnego ja w kolekcjonowaniu znaczków. James rzadko kiedy to komentował. Nie miał po co. Kończyło się zazwyczaj na kilku zdaniach pełnych najlepszych chęci, a następnego dnia William znów robił awantury o wszystko i nic. Z resztą, co James miałby na to powiedzieć? Wolę cię złośliwego i egoistycznie nastawionego, brzmi przecież trochę niepoważnie.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Draco odkłada na bok różdżkę i bierze głęboki oddech. Koniec, myśli, naprawdę koniec. Nareszcie. _

_Gdzieś ponad powierzchnią sufitu kończy się ostatnia bitwa tej wojny i Draco wie, że w tej bitwie zwycięży druga strona. Voldemortowi wydawało się, że zmylił ich przenosząc się do kryjówki w centrum mugolskiego Londynu, ale Draco postarał się, żeby jeden z członków Zakonu Feniksa wpadł na trop tej przeprowadzki. Nie ma już horokruksów ani tajemnych planów. Droga jest wolna i wystarczy właściwie jedno zaklęcie, a Voldemort umrze i wszystko wreszcie się skończy. _

_Draco wie, że Harry się nie zawaha. Wie, ile osób stracił po drodze i jak go to zmieniło. Wspomina uparcie powtarzające się plotki o tym, że Harry Potter stał się osobą, która budzi lęk i pamięta co mówiła mu Hermiona, a nawet to, czego mu nie mówiła, a co wyczytał z jej milczenia. Wie, że Harry został całkiem sam i że ceremonia oczyszczenia to szok dla całego organizmu, co na pewno nie poprawiło sytuacji. Pamięta, z jaką wściekłością Harry na niego patrzył, gdy wchodzili sobie w drogę. Z Harry'ego Pottera wyrósł ktoś, kogo z pewnością stać na morderstwo. _

_Kogoś innego takie wnioski mogłyby zaniepokoić, ale Draco widział już, jak Harry potrafi kochać i ile potrafi wybaczyć, więc w głębi serca jest o niego spokojny. Jest pewien, że Harry znajdzie sobie własne miejsce na ziemi, odnajdzie znowu spokój i może nawet szczęście u boku jakiejś rudowłosej dziewczyny, tak wesołej i żywej jak Ginny Weasley. _

_Z góry dobiega go głośny rumor i odgłos przypominający wybuch. Draco słyszy echa czyichś wściekłych krzyków._

_Wszyscy Śmierciożercy, którzy przetrwali atak, uciekli w popłochu, widząc jak Harry Potter zmierza pewnie w kierunku ich pana. Draco za to zawrócił i spokojnie zszedł do najniższej z piwnic. Nikt nie będzie go tu szukał. Dom jest słabej konstrukcji i nie wytrzyma naporu tak silnych zaklęć. Runie jak tylko bitwa się skończy i Draco Malfoy umrze pod gruzem. Dom stoi w mugolskiej dzielnicy, więc istnieje szansa, że to mugolskie władze zajmą się porządkowaniem pobojowiska. Może pochowają go nawet w jakimś bezimiennym grobie i nazwisko Malfoy zniknie na zawsze z kart historii. _

_Czysta iluzja, szepce Draco sam do siebie. Splata razem dłonie, żeby powstrzymać ich drżenie. Każda zbrodnia doczekuje się wreszcie kary. Taka jest kolej rzeczy i taka jest sprawiedliwość, a on ma przecież dużo zbrodni na sumieniu. _

_Dom trzęsie się w posadach, podłoga drga, a ściany zaczynają się chybotać. Z góry spada pył i kawałki szarego tynku. Draco zamyka oczy i unosi twarz w górę, jakby wystawiał ją na działanie słońca. Czeka na zakończenie. _

**c.d.n.**

I pomyśleć, że to miała być jednoczęściówka... Nie przypuszczałam, że tego pisania bedzie aż tyle i szczerze mówiąc, powoli zaczynam mieć tego fika dosyć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że czytający nie mają podobnych odczuć ;)


	6. Dni od 317 do 365

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 6/7 – Dni 317 - 365**

_Odkąd Hermiona była małą dziewczynką zawsze chciała znać odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Szybko nauczyła się, że jeśli zada się odpowiednie pytanie, wtedy w końcu dostaje się też odpowiednią odpowiedź, a gdy ją już znasz, wtedy wszystko zaczyna się robić klarowniejsze i logiczniejsze. Wszystko jest do opanowania. _

_Dla niepozornej dziewczynki, która była odrobinę zbyt przemądrzała i zbyt dziwaczna, żeby zostać naprawdę lubianą, ta myśl była pocieszeniem. Dawała nadzieję na to, że pewnego dnia dowie się wszystkiego i życie zacznie toczyć się tak, jak ona tego pragnie. _

_Hermiona dość prędko wykształciła w sobie przekonanie, że nie ma rzeczy, której nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Czerpała satysfakcję ze świadomości, że niewiele jej umyka. Zawsze pierwsza dowiadywała się, kto w kim się durzył i kto ukrywał jakiś sekret. Ona jedna z pośród wszystkich uczniów rozgryzła profesora Lupina. Wiele razy pomogła Harry'emu i to ona odkryła, kim był Książe Półkrwi. Znała na pamięć wszystkie podręczniki i więcej zaklęć niż wszyscy uczniowie razem wzięci. Nikt inny nie wiedział tyle, co ona, a mimo to udało jej się nie dostrzec jednej istotnej rzeczy._

_Oczywiście zauważyła, że Harry coraz częściej przygląda się Malfoyowi, ale uznała, że po prostu ma go na oku ze względu na to, że Malfoy został ulubieńcem Umbridge i ciągle krzyżował im szyki. Te dziwne wahania nastroju i nocne spacery po korytarzach złożyła na karb frustracji i typowych męskich kłopotów z dorastaniem. Z resztą w tamtym roku Harry nie miał zbyt dobrej passy, nie żeby w następnym mu się poprawiło. _

_Coś zaczęło jej świtać, kiedy Harry dostał tej dziwnej obsesji na szóstym roku i ciągle wracał jak bumerang do Malfoya i jego domniemanych planów, ale była przecież Ginny i to ją zmyliło. Owszem, wiedziała, że reakcje Harry'ego są trochę nieadekwatne do tego, co się dzieje, ale Harry zachowywał się podobnie, gdy chodziło o Snape'a, więc nie przyszło jej do głowy, że pod tym wszystkim może się kryć coś takiego. _

_Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje i właściwie całkowicie to przegapiła. Nie rozumiała ani na piątym roku, ani na szóstym. Nie odkryła prawdy, gdy Harry nagle zamieszkał z Malfoyem w jednej kryjówce, bo Harry kłamał jak z nut i opowiadał jej jak to nie może tego znieść i wmawiał, że obydwaj bez przerwy się kłócą. Zajęta Ronem i poszukiwaniami horokruksów przegapiła nawet moment, kiedy Harry'emu serce pękło na dobre. A gdy wreszcie dotarło do niej, co się dzieje, było już trochę za późno na interwencje._

**Dzień trzysta siedemnasty**

- Nie pójdę z tobą na jogę – oświadcza William z całą stanowczością, co zazwyczaj nie robi jednak na Evangeline wielkiego wrażenia. James wychyla się na chwilę z kuchni w celu zorientowania się w sytuacji. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami Eva wydaje się bardziej rozbawiona, niż zrezygnowana.

- Dlaczego? – pyta, beztroskim tonem kogoś, kto zamierza drążyć temat do skutku albo i dalej.

- Bo joga jest niemęska – odpowiada William, a James wraca do podsmażania kawałków kurczaka. Nawet w kuchni słyszy śmiech Evy.

- Gdzieś ty znalazł taką opinię?

- W Cosmopolitan.

- A wszyscy wiemy, że każdy prawdziwy mężczyzna czytuje Cosmo.

James uśmiecha się, słysząc to zdanie i decyduje się dorzucić do obiadu jeszcze jeden ząbek czosnku.

- Nie czytuję Cosmo, dodawali je po prostu do japonek – odpowiada William i prawdopodobnie uważa, że jego odpowiedź jest całkowicie logiczna.

- Chyba na odwrót? – Eva wydaje się lekko zbita z tropu. - A z resztą, japonki też ci wizerunku nie poprawiają.

- Nie były mnie, tylko dla Voisine.

Voisine podnosi łeb na dźwięk swojego imienia i, radośnie machając ogonem, wypuszcza z pyska zmaltretowanego klapka. James rzuca w jej stronę jeden z tych bardziej tłustych skrawków kurczaka, których William nie toleruje na swoim talerzu.

- Lubi pogryzać tego typu plastik – tłumaczy dalej William. - I kolor jej się podobał.

- Powiedziała ci?

Na tym etapie Eva wyraźnie już sobie drwi, a James nabiera przekonania, że ta rozmowa może się jeszcze zakończyć kłótnią, jeśli oboje będą tak dalej ciągnąć. William i Eva uwielbiają się nawzajem drażnić.

- Tak dla twojej informacji, Voisine jest bardzo inteligentnym psem i umie zakomunikować mi swoje potrzeby, prawda James?

Czyli jednak nie kłótnia, a wprowadzenie do rozgrywki wsparcia z zewnątrz.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada, odstawiając patelnie na bok.

- To się nie liczy – protestuje Eva, a James spokojnie zmniejsza gaz pod ryżem i przechodzi do dużego pokoju. - On nie może za ciebie poręczyć.

- Dlaczego nie mogę? – pyta, stając w drzwiach.

- No bo wiadomo, że mu przytakniesz.

William rozsiada się wygodniej, ale nie reaguje, co najprawdopodobniej oznacza, że James ma to załatwić samodzielnie.

- Skąd niby wiadomo? – drąży dalej, a William ogranicza się do obserwowania ich obojga.

- To jest jak z tatą – oświadcza Eva tonem sugerującym, że chodzi o coś oczywistego. - Siedzi w dużym pokoju, mama w kuchni rozmawia z jakąś koleżanką, nie ma szans, żeby on coś słyszał, ale jeśli mama zawoła z kuchni „prawda, Paul?", tata zawsze odpowiada, że tak i oczywiście. Tak już jest w małżeństwach, jedna strona zawsze popiera drugą.

- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – zwraca jej uwagę William, przerywając milczenie. James nie może złapać jego wzroku i zaczyna się przez to czuć nieswojo. Nieświadoma tego Eva swobodnie kontynuuje rozmowę.

- Ale prawie - mówi, wzruszając ramionami. - Ważne, że działacie jak małżeństwo.

- Nie przytakuję zawsze i wszędzie – zaprzecza James. William nadal spogląda gdzieś w ścianę. - I na pewno nie robię tego automatycznie.

- Doprawdy? To o co chodziło przed chwilą?

James uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

- William tłumaczył ci, że nie pójdzie z tobą na jogę, bo to niemęskie zajęcie według Cosmopolitan, które kupił, ponieważ Voisine lubi jeść plastik. – Voisine wybiera ten moment na pojawienie się w dużym pokoju. Przynosi ze sobą resztki fioletowego klapka. - I owszem, ten pies posiada niesamowite zdolności w dziedzinie wskazywania, co chce dostać.

Eva rzuca Voisine mordercze spojrzenie i opada na oparcie kanapy.

- No dobra, może tym razem i słuchałeś, ale czemu przytakujesz mu za każdym razem?

- Bo ja mam zawsze rację – odpowiada William, podnosząc wzrok. Patrzy na Jamesa wyczekująco i przez ułamek sekundy James nie wie, co z tym zrobić. A potem obraz staje się jasny i na chwilę zapanowuje pomiędzy nimi całkowite zrozumienie.

- Bo on ma zawsze rację – potwierdza w końcu James, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

William przytakuje lekko, a Eva wyrzuca dłonie w powietrze.

- Poddaje się – oświadcza z rezygnacją.

Voisine podchodzi do niej i składa jej szczątki klapka u stóp.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Harry powraca do Nory tego samego dnia, kiedy mijają trzy miesiące odkąd Ron wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy i poprosił Hermionę, żeby została jego dziewczyną. Hermiona zaplanowała już dla nich wyjście we dwoje oraz romantyczną kolację i właśnie żegnają się z panią Weasley, kiedy w drzwiach domu staje Harry i wszystkie plany nagle się zmieniają. Witają go serdecznie, a Hermiona mocno go ściska. Coś jej się w nim nie podoba, ale nie umie określić, co dokładnie ją niepokoi, a Harry odmawia przyjęcia zaproszenia na domową kolację. Żegna się z nimi i szybko odchodzi, a Hermiona zastanawia się, po co tak naprawdę przyszedł. _

_A potem Ron odwraca się do niej z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i mówi, że będą musieli przełożyć to wyjście. Na jej pytanie, o co chodzi, odpowiada tylko, że ma wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy domaga się większej ilości informacji, słyszy tylko, że zdaniem Rona to ma pewnie coś wspólnego z Malfoyem._

_Coś zaczyna układać się w głowie Hermiony w logiczny obraz, ale odkłada to na bok, speszona tym, co w nim wyczytuje. Podobno Draco Malfoy wymknął się z tej kryjówki, gdzie mieszkali, mówi, przyglądając się Ronowi uważnie. Podobno dołączył do ojca. _

_Ron zamyka oczy i rzuca przed siebie przekleństwo. Hermiona przygląda mu się przez chwilę, a potem pyta spokojnie, czemu Ron uważa, że ta zdrada zrobiła na Harrym aż takie wrażenie. Przecież wszyscy spodziewali się po Malfoyu właśnie czegoś takiego. _

_Przez chwilę wygląda na to, że Ron nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu odwraca się do niej z powrotem i siada na stopniach ganku. Hermiona dołącza do niego i przez chwilę panuje między nimi cisza. _

_To może zabrzmieć głupio, zaczyna Ron, ale.. .pamiętaj, że to mi się tylko wydaje... ale... w zeszłym roku miałem wrażenie, że Harry nie jest do końca... no wiesz... ale potem była Ginny, więc..._

_Hermiona otwiera szerzej oczy i przez kilka minut w myślach przegląda wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch lat. Wszystkie nieistotne elementy zaczynają powoli nabierać znaczenia i zdumienie, jakie odczuwa wydaje się nie mieć granic. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Nie przypuszczała też, że Ron może dostrzec coś, co ona pominęła._

_Masz rację, mówi w końcu, żegnając się w myślach z kolacją przy świecach, powinieneś za nim pójść. Zabrać go gdzieś na drinka albo trzy, jeśli będzie trzeba._

_Ron unosi głowę i przepraszam ją za ruinę ich planów. _

_Chodzi o Harry'ego, odpowiada Hermiona i wzrusza ramionami. Harry zawsze będzie bardziej istotny, niż oni. Oboje to rozumieją. _

**Dzień trzysta dwudziesty dziewiąty**

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – mówi Paul Bennett, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu młodemu sąsiadowi.

James wzdycha ciężko.

- Bo chyba jestem zmęczony – przyznaje.

- Chyba?

- Na pewno. Bieganie po boisku za piętnastoma małymi diablicami potrafi człowieka wyzuć z energii. – Słowom towarzyszy ironiczny półuśmiech. - Marzę tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu, paść na łóżko i nie wstawać przez najbliższy miesiąc.

Paul przechyla głowę i marszczy lekko brwi. Kątem oka zerka na linię wody odmalowującą się nieregularną sinusoidą na plaży. William i Eva stanowią tylko dwie sylwetki majaczące gdzieś w oddali, chociaż nawet stąd widać, że oboje mocno gestykulują.

- Nie przemęczasz się przypadkiem? – pyta w końcu. – Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sportowcem.

- To tak wyjątkowo w tym tygodniu. Mam małe spiętrzenie w pracy, a dziewczynki mają męcz z drużyną z sąsiedniej szkoły, której to drużyny nie cierpią z jakiś przyczyn związanych z siostrą mojej rozgrywającej i bratem kapitan tamtej drużyny.

- No to rzeczywiście poważna sprawa – komentuje pan Bennett z uśmiechem kogoś, kto wychował córkę i wie wszystko, co o piętnastolatkach wiedzieć można. Wymienia z Jamesem spojrzenia i na chwilę zerka w stronę morza. Sylwetki stają się coraz wyraźniejsze. Eva i William zdecydowali się najwyraźniej zakończyć swój spacer.

- Powinieneś iść do domu i się położyć – oświadcza po chwili Paul, bo chociaż dobre rady to raczej domena jego żony, to nie oznacza to, że on zupełnie się na tym nie zna.

- Później. – James odgania dłonią brzęczącą mu nad głową muchę. - Obiecałem Williamowi, że trochę tu posiedzimy.

- Zrozumiałby.

James uśmiecha się i przytakuje.

- Wiem, ale on uwielbia morze – odpowiada z nutą zażenowania w głosie. - To tylko spacer, za godzinę i tak będziemy w domu.

Chwilę później Eva i William dobijają z powrotem do koca.

- Ona nie chce iść ze mną na rower – rzuca William oskarżycielsko, opadając ciężko na grubą warstwę koców. Jest dziwacznie ciepło jak na początek marca, ale ziemia nadal jest przemarznięta. Eva siada obok i nie wygląda jakby poczuwała się za bardzo do winy.

James rzuca Paulowi pytające spojrzenie, nie pewien który z nich powinien na to zareagować.

- Jeśli nie chce, to nie mogę jej zmusić.

- Poszedłem z tobą na jogę – wytyka William Evie, ignorując odpowiedź Jamesa.

- I narzekałeś przez całe półtorej godziny – odpowiada Eva spokojnie.

William posyła jej mordercze spojrzenie, a gdy to nie przynosi efektów, zwraca się w stronę Jamesa z wyrazem twarzy sugerującym, że oczekuje od niego jakiegoś działania.

- Gdzie chcesz jechać?

- Do Christchurch. Mają tam wieczorem urządzać pokaz fajerwerków na plaży.

Znów morze. Mógł się domyśleć. U Williama to zawsze było morze.

- Byliśmy tam dwa lata temu – wtrąca nagle pan Bennett. - Mają tam dobrych speców od pirotechniki, ale w gruncie rzeczy to nic specjalnego. Mniej więcej to samo, co urządzają dla turystów latem. Tylko zimniej i strasznie się marznie oglądając całe przedstawienie.

Do Jamesa dociera, że Paul Bennett usiłuje zniechęcić Williama do wyprawy i oszczędzić mu wymigiwania się od udziału w tej wycieczce. Dziękuje mu dyskretnym skinieniem głowy, chociaż wie, że sprawa jest już raczej beznadziejna.

- Nie masz ochoty marznąć? – pyta, zwracając się do Evangeline.

- Nie mam ochoty umierać – odpowiada dziewczyna, a William przewraca oczami. – On jeździ jakby się mu wydawało, że umie latać.

- Przesada.

- W każdym razie, ja sama z nim nie jadę. On coś wykręci i będzie na mnie.

Paul Bennett wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale James daje mu znak, że nie musi się kłopotać. William od kilku minut wpatruje się w niego spojrzeniem na pół proszącym, na pół grożącym, a James nadal nie umie mu odmawiać. Nie w kwestii takich drobnostek.

- Czyli najwyraźniej muszę jechać z wami – ogłasza, a Eva wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi. William dopiero wtedy przygląda się Jamesowi uważniej. Podchodzi bliżej i James czuje, że cienie pod jego oczami są poddawane inspekcji.

- Możemy to odwołać, jeśli jesteś zmęczony – proponuje William po chwili.

- Nie trzeba – odpowiada James, potrząsając głową. - Też chciałem zobaczyć fajerwerki.

- O.K. Ale wrócimy autobusem.

- Dobrze.

Uzyskawszy zgodę Jamesa na to zastrzeżenie, William odwraca się do z powrotem Evy. Mija kilka sekund i znów są pogrążeni w czymś pomiędzy kłótnią a ożywioną rozmową, co tematycznie krąży gdzieś w okolicach premiera i krawatów prezydenta Francji.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos pana Bennetta.

- Wrócić do domu, paść na łóżko i nie wstawać, mówisz?

Pytanie ma w sobie odcień drwiny. James rozkłada dłonie.

- Co zrobię, nie umiem mówić nie.

Paul Bennett przygląda mu się przez jakiś czas, przysłuchując jednocześnie zażartej dyskusji toczącej się na drugim planie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że można mieć tyle do powiedzenia na temat doboru koszul przez polityków.

- Dobry z ciebie chłopak – oświadcza w końcu, mgliście wspominając ich pierwszą rozmowę.

Myśli Jamesa błądzą chyba w podobnych rejonach.

- Już mi pan to kiedyś mówił.

- Nie zmieniłem zdania od tamtego czasu.

James sięga w głąb siebie i zagląda w to miejsce, gdzie prawie rok temu ukrył plątaninę wściekłości i lęków. Znajduje tam coś chłodnego i ostrego. Dotyka pełnej bruzd powierzchni i wycofuje się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Paul Bennett nadal mu się przygląda. James odpowiada spojrzeniem na spojrzenie. Ten mężczyzna sądzi, że dobry z niego człowiek.

- Jakoś nie mogę się z panem zgodzić – mówi w końcu James, odwracając wzrok. – W gruncie rzeczy, nie zostało we mnie aż tak wiele dobra.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Ron wraca do Nory koło piątej nad ranem. Hermiona czeka na niego w kuchni, pijąc szóstą z kolei kawę i usiłując się skupić na czytanej książce. Ron pachnie whisky i damskimi perfumami, co nie stanowi najlepszego połączenia i na kilka sekund wzbudza w Hermionie zazdrość. Rzuca parę zaklęć, które stawiają Rona do pionu i podaje mu kubek kawy. _

_Ron mówi jej, że miał rację i że wolałby jej nie mieć, bo jest jeszcze gorzej niż im się wydawało, i że z Harrym jest bardzo źle, i że Malfoy zrobił mu straszną krzywdę. Mówi, że dowiedział się takich rzeczy o Malfoyu, jakich nigdy przenigdy nie chciał wiedzieć i że Harry musi być kompletnie ślepy i mieć okropny gust. Mówi, że Harry ma skłonności do dziwacznych metafor i nietrafionych porównań, i że chyba by się zabił gdyby musiał wysłuchać jeszcze jednej „ody do Malfoya". Mówi też, że Harry zwariował do reszty i że trzeba go będzie pilnować, bo to rozłożyło go na łopatki, i że Ron sam już nie wie, czy da się go tak do końca pozbierać. _

_Na koniec mówi jej też, że Harry powiedział mu to tylko dlatego, że wypił całe morze alkoholu i że jutro prawdopodobnie nie będzie o niczym pamiętał. _

Następnie nie mówi nic tylko pije powoli kawę. Hermiona przygląda mu się uważnie. Po chwili pyta, czy naprawdę jest aż tak źle.

_Ron unosi głowę i mówi cicho, prawie, szeptem, jakby te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, że gdyby Draco Malfoy stanął teraz w drzwiach i powiedział, że żałuje, i że chce wrócić do Harry'ego, i że już zostanie, to powstrzymałby się od rozszarpania go na strzępy i może nawet byłby wobec niego w miarę uprzejmy. Dla dobra Harry'ego. Bo ta zakichana fretka jest najwyraźniej Harry'emu niezbędna do funkcjonowania, a on jest dobrym przyjacielem, chociaż teraz ma wielką ochotę przyłożyć Harry'emu w twarz za robienie nadziei jego siostrze. _

_Jakoś to będzie, oświadcza po chwili Hermiona, usiłując odgonić łzy, które nadeszły niewiadomo skąd. Poradzimy sobie. _

_Nie bardzo wie, kogo chce przekonać. I o czym. _

**Dzień trzysta czterdziesty szósty**

Zebranie się na odwagę nie przychodzi Jamesowi zbyt łatwo. Przez kilka dni czeka na sprzyjającą okazję, wypatrując jakiegoś znaku, który miałby wskazać mu, że ta akurat chwila jest idealna. Nic takiego się jednak nie pojawia i w końcu dociera do niego, że sam musi podjąć decyzję. Przez następnych kilka dni pieczołowicie wydeptuje ścieżkę w dywanie w gabinecie i kiepsko sypia, bo całe noce spędza na rozmyślaniach. Nie umie podjąć decyzji od tak. Zmarnował na to rok, na idiotyczny plan i mnóstwo małych i dużych kłamstw i jeśli nie udało mu się osiągnąć tego, do czego zmierzał, wtedy klęska będzie naprawdę bolesna. Lęk przed ostateczną porażką każe mu odsuwać decyzję na jakieś bliżej nieokreślone dogodniejsze dni. Rozmyśla o znakach i słowach, o tym, jak Evangeline porównywała ich do małżeńskiej pary i o tym, że William twierdził, że się o niego martwi. Kalkuluje i podlicza, ale na koniec i tak nie wychodzi mu nic, co mogłoby go uspokoić. Mija kilka niespokojnych dni i bezsennych nocy, aż w końcu poddaje się i postanawia po prostu zapytać.

William zajęty jest właśnie krojeniem ogórka w stanowczo zbyt równe kostki, kiedy James odkłada na bok szpatulę, zmniejsza ogień pod patelnią i wyciera ręce.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

William odwraca się na sekundę i posyła mu spojrzenie sugerujące, że pytanie uznane zostało za raczej idiotyczne.

- Czyli rozumiem, że mogę – mówi James w kierunku pleców Williama, który wrócił już do maltretowania zieleni. Bierze głęboki oddech i następne zdanie wyrzuca z siebie tak szybko, jak tylko potrafi.

- Czy ty mnie kochasz?

Nóż nieruchomieje w połowie drogi i James wstrzymuje oddech. Już sekundę później obrazek ożywa z powrotem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada spokojnie William, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.

- Tak po prostu? Bez zastanowienia?

William wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jak możesz być pewien? W końcu nie pamiętasz nawet, co robiłeś przez większą część swojego życia.

- Dziękuję za przypomnienie – odpowiada ostro William i odwraca się szybko na pięcie. Spogląda na Jamesa i kręci głową, wznosząc wzrok ku niebu, jakby liczył na to, że stamtąd dostanie jakaś radę, która pomoże mu uporać się z otaczającą go głupotą.

- A ty?

- Co ja?

- Czy ty mnie kochasz?

James spogląda na swoje lekko drżące dłonie i na wolno duszącą się wołowinę. William przygląda mu się z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia, jakby był całkowicie pewny odpowiedzi, na którą czeka.

James zmusza się do spojrzenia mu w oczy i uśmiecha się lekko.

- Oczywiście – odpowiada w końcu zdumiewająco pewnym tonem. Jego uczucia nigdy z resztą nie były problemem. Zawsze chodziło o to, czy Draco Malfoy w ogóle je odwzajemnia.

- No widzisz. Nie było tak ciężko, co?

- Nie, nie było – przyznaje James. William wraca do robienia sałatki, a James kilka razy bezwiednie zaciska dłonie w pięści tylko po to, żeby je zaraz znów otworzyć. To już to, myśli. To już chyba to.

Uczucie, które go ogarnia nie jest tym, czego się spodziewał. Na pewno nie jest to satysfakcja. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, uznałby to za smutek.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Na początku Ron i Hermiona bardzo na Harry'ego uważają. Starają się odgadnąć jego nastrój z przypadkowych gestów i dowiedzieć się jak się czuje bez wspominania imienia Malfoya. Są bardzo ostrożni, Hermiona bardziej, Ron trochę mniej, ale oboje uważają na to, co mówią i o kim. Po pewnym czasie wszystko zaczyna wracać do normy, a na pierwszy plan wysuwają się zupełnie inne problemy. Trzeba odnaleźć wszystkie horkruksy, zniszczyć je i pokonać Voldemorta. To wystarczające zadanie, żeby wypełnić komuś parę żyć. _

_Po roku Harry przestaje się wzdrygać na każdą wzmiankę o Malfoyu, a po dwóch jest nawet w stanie rzucić w jego stronę groźne zaklęcie. Po trzech latach Hermiona nabiera przekonania, że Harry otrząsnął się z tego szaleństwa i wrócił wreszcie do siebie. Ron nie jest do końca przekonany i zwraca jej uwagę na to, że te trzy lata zmieniły Harry'ego na tyle, że teraz ciężko się zorientować, co on sądzi i czuje, i że Harry Potter zawsze był pamiętliwy. Hermionie wydaje się jednak, że tym razem Ron przesadza, a ponieważ dyskusja jest w sumie czysto teoretyczna nie przywiązuje do niej większej wagi. _

_Aż do pewnego dnia, kiedy do ich uszu dociera w gruncie rzeczy nieistotna informacja. Narcyza Malfoy umiera nad ranem 5 lutego 2000 roku. Harry przyjmuje to do wiadomości bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z resztą nikt nie spodziewa się po nim niczego więcej._

_Jednak tego samego dnia, późno wieczorem, Hermiona schodzi do kuchni po kubek ciepłego mleka i znajduje Harry'ego patrzącego przed siebie w przestrzeń z pustym wyrazem twarzy. _

_Na początku nie reaguje na jej pytania i Hermiona ma wrażenie, że jej nie słyszy. A potem nagle mówi, bardziej do siebie niż do niej, że Draco zawsze był bardzo przywiązany do matki. Że najprawdopodobniej wrócił, żeby się upewnić, że z nią wszystko w porządku. Że był niesamowicie lojalny wobec rodziny. Właściwie tylko wobec rodziny. _

_Hermiona wyjmuje mleko oraz mały garnek i włącza kuchenkę. Podgrzane mleko wlewa do dwóch kubków i podaje jeden Harry'emu, który w tym czasie ani razu nie oderwał wzroku od blatu stołu. A potem długo i uważnie go obserwuje. _

_Harry przerywa w końcu ciszę i nie patrząc w jej w oczy pyta, czy sądzi, że jest głupcem. Hermiona odstawia kubek i z przekonaniem stwierdza, że jej zdaniem Harry jest całkiem inteligentny. Chce, żeby Harry odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, albo chociaż spojrzeniem, ale on nadal pogrążony jest gdzieś w świecie swoich własnych wspomnień. _

_Jeśli on wrócił, żeby ją ratować, a ona nie żyje, to chyba nie ma już powodu, żeby dalej pracował dla Voldemorta, pyta Harry przestrzeń, a po chwili sam sobie odpowiada. Jak ja rozumuję? Już jest za późno. _

_Jego głos ma dziwne, głuche brzmienie i Hermiona wstaje, podchodzi do niego i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Jestem głupcem, powtarza Harry. A jemu nigdy na mnie nie zależało._

_Nie jesteś głupcem, mówi mu Hermiona, obejmując go mocno, nie jesteś. Nie jesteś. _

_Na stole powoli stygnie mleko. _

**Dzień trzysta sześćdziesiąty piąty (1)**

Najpierw wyjmuje kalendarz i zaczyna liczyć dni. Wychodzi mu, że od dnia, w którym Draco Malfoy obudził się jako nowy człowiek minął prawie rok. Do pierwszej rocznicy zostało tylko dziewięć dni. Po chwili namysłu decyduje się odczekać ten czas, bo podoba mu się ta symbolika pełnego roku i iluzja, że czas zatoczył koło. Życie zaczęło się siódmego kwietnia i siódmego kwietnia to życie się rozpadnie. Symetria godna greckiej tragedii.

Te dziewięć dni trwa trochę zbyt długo i trochę zbyt krótko. Miejscami ma wrażenie, że czas ciągnie się, jakby w ogóle miał zamiar za chwilę stanąć. Myśli wtedy, że nie dotrwa i że ma już dość. Od tylu lat czeka na jakiś koniec, na moment prawdziwego wytchnienia, kiedy ktoś wreszcie zabierze od niego to wszystko i podaruje w zamian spokój. Od tylu lat nie może znaleźć tego, czego tak uparcie szuka. Dość już tego wszystkiego.

Jednak pod pewnym względem ten ostatni rok był chyba najbliżej ideału i przez to było jeszcze gorzej, bo nagle wśród całej tej sielanki dopadały go chwile otrzeźwienia i pytał sam siebie, czemu sobie to robi. A potem docierało do niego, że nie robi tego sobie, tylko komuś innemu. I ta myśl pomagała mu trwać dalej.

Czasami łapie się też na tym, że wpatruje się w kalendarz i myśli, że wolałby, żeby nadal było wczoraj. Że może jednak nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby świat stanął w miejscu na kilka nic przecież nie znaczących chwil. Dochodzi do wniosku, że potrzeba mu czasu. Tłumaczy sobie, że to normalne, że nie umie tak od ręki pożegnać się z tym miejscem i pochować Jamesa Evansa na dobre. Był nim przez prawie cały rok. Nic dziwnego, że trudno mu tak po prostu odciąć się od tego ładnego życia. Stara się nie myśleć o Williamie Blacku i koncentruje się na Draconie Malfoyu.

Dziewięć dni mija dokładnie w takim samym tempie jak poprzedzające je trzysta czterdzieści sześć, ani szybciej, ani wolniej. Siódmego kwietnia James Evans wychodzi z domu wcześnie i znika z powierzchni ziemi. Do ministerstwa dociera już Harry Potter, który ma w sobie o wiele więcej zdecydowania. Wita się ze swoją asystentką i otwiera szafę z dokumentami. Wyjmuje najgrubszą z pozostałych tam jeszcze teczek.

- Przejrzyj to i zrób kopie najpotrzebniejszych dokumentów.

Anna Seghers skupia wzrok na nazwisku i rozpoznaje jego znaczenie.

- Złapaliśmy go?

- Jeszcze nie – odpowiada Harry, spokojny i beznamiętny. – Ale znajdzie się za kratkami, nim nadejdzie zmrok.

Anna Seghers nie odpowiada i zabiera się do pracy, a Harry zostawia ją sam na sam z teczką pełną zbrodni i dowodów.

Nieśpiesznie dochodzi do biura Kingsleya Shacklebolta, obserwując kontem ucha, jak wieść o tym, kogo mają dziś aresztować rozchodzi się powoli po budynku. Anna nie lubi plotkować, ale w ministerstwie wszyscy podsłuchują wszystkich, a tego typu wiadomość porównać można do uderzenia głazu o taflę wody, nic dziwnego, że kręgi rozpierzchają się szybko we wszystkie kierunki.

Otwiera drzwi i wkracza do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Nawet nie zwraca na to uwagi.

- Wiem, gdzie ukrywa się Draco Malfoy – mówi od progu.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Severus Snape zostaje znaleziony w pobliżu Hogwartu w środku niezwykle mroźnej nocy. To cud, że Hagrid akurat tamtędy przechodził, bo gdyby został tej nocy jak zwykle w domu, Severus Snape zamarzłby na śmierć w ciągu godziny lub dwóch, a tak zyskał dodatkowo osiem wypełnionych bólem dni życia. Ktoś zadbał, żeby w jego krwi znalazła się wolno, ale skutecznie działająca trucizna, na którą nie było antidotum. Rany i mróz miały być zaledwie dodatkiem. _

_Otoczono go staranną opieką i podano ogromną ilość eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Praktycznie nikt go nie odwiedzał. Większość osób skrzętnie omijała drzwi pokoju, w którym przebywał, a Harry nie chciał nawet słyszeć jego imienia. Morderca Dumbledore'a nie był_ _mile widziany po ich stronie, nawet jeśli sprawa wyraźnie była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, niż im się z początku wydawało. _

_Trzy dni po tym, jak odnaleziono Severusa Snape i po tym, jak uzdrowiciele orzekli, że został mu najwyżej tydzień życia, Hermiona wślizguje się do jego pokoju. Spodziewa się zastać go pogrążonego we śnie, ale jego oczy są zadziwiająco przenikliwe i przytomne, a głos brzmi identycznie tak jak wtedy, gdy był jeszcze jej nauczycielem._

_Rozmowa toczy się dość wyboistym traktem, bo Hermiona sama nie wie dokładnie, co chce usłyszeć, a Snape nie jest w nastroju do zwierzania się ze swoich grzechów. Jest, jak na niego przystało, mało taktowny i raczej oschły. Nie oferuje jej żadnych kondolencji na wieść o tym, ilu ich wspólnych znajomych już odeszło, ale Hermiona słyszała już tyle współczujących słów, że jest nawet wdzięczna za to ostentacyjne milczenie. Jego bezlitosne sądy i ironia także wydają jej się teraz mniejszym przewinieniem niż wtedy, gdy musiała je znosić na zajęciach. Szczególnie, że przy odrobinie wysiłku można w nich dostrzec dobre intencje. W głębi duszy zastanawia się, czy do zrozumienia takiego człowieka jak Snape nie należało po prostu dorosnąć. Czy w tym nie kryła się cała tajemnica? _

_Rozmawiają trochę o wojnie, ale głównie o Harrym. Snape nie przebiera w słowach i wyciąga na wierzch sprawy, które większość z nich nauczyła się ignorować. Nagłe napady gniewu, zamykanie się w sobie, kłopoty ze snem, dystansowanie się od znajomych, coraz częstsze używanie czarnej magii w bitwach i okrucieństwo okazywane wrogom. Hermiona nie może z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć mu, że to tylko plotki i tym samym go uspokoić. Kilka osób zwracało jej już uwagę na to, że metody Harry'ego zaczynają być dość brutalne. Neville, który był między innymi odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad jeńcami, oświadczył ostatnio wyraźnie, że jeżeli oni mają zamiar nadal tolerować te, co bardziej drastyczne metody przesłuchań, to on będzie musiał odejść. Hermiona sama z resztą zauważała te zmiany. Ron też. Nie byli przecież ślepi. _

_Snape'owi mówi jednak tylko, że wojna jest wojną i że okrucieństwa nie da się od tego wszystkiego oddzielić. Mówi mu też, że ten konflikt musi wkrótce minąć, a gdy się skończy, ona i Ron zadbają o to, żeby Harry znów stał się sobą. Mówi mu, że uważa na Harry'ego i zawiera w tym delikatną sugestię, że nad nim panuje. To przecież Harry, dodaje na koniec, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. _

_Snape umarł nie tyle spokojny ile zrezygnowany. Przed śmiercią zdążył jej jeszcze powiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy wyrósł na lepszego człowieka, niż może się im wszystkim wydawać. Hermiona zastanawiała się potem jeszcze przez długi czas, co Snape chciał przez to osiągnąć i ile tak naprawdę wiedział. Za każdym razem dochodziła do trochę innych wniosków, co utrudniało podejmowanie jakichkolwiek decyzji. Nie rozmawiała z nikim na temat Snape'a. Nie było z kim. _

**Dzień trzysta sześćdziesiąty piąty (2)**

Wiadomość o tym, że odnaleziono miejsce pobytu Dracona Malfoya elektryzuje wszystkich pracowników ministerstwa, od tych najmniej liczących się w hierarchii, po samego Ministra Magii. Już wcześniej trafiano na ślad równie wielkich zbrodniarzy, a ostatnio odbyło się przecież całkiem sporo procesów, ale mimo to sprawa Dracona Malfoya była wyjątkowa. Tylko on zniknął z powierzchni ziemi tak skutecznie i tylko po nim zostało tak niewiele śladów. To on był dziedzicem rodziny, której fortuna dała wszystko i której tę fortunę odebrano po tym jak zginął Voldemort. To z pieniędzy Malfoyów odbudowano Hogwart i to w Malfoy Manor miało powstać Muzeum Wielkiej Wojny. To on nosił nazwisko, które przewijało się przez wszystkie podręczniki do historii. Draco Malfoy był też jedynym przedstawicielem swojego pokolenia, który w szeregach Voldemorta zaszedł aż tak wysoko. A przede wszystkim był ostatnim z tak zwanej „Śmiertelnej dwudziestki", listy największych zbrodniarzy, których Harry Potter obiecał znaleźć i postawić przed sądem. Draco Malfoy zamknie historię tej wojny i zakończy pewien okres, dlatego wieść o jego rychłym aresztowaniu sprawiła, że nagle wszyscy zobaczyli światełko w tunelu, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do nich, że pewnego dnia, całkiem już niedługo, nie będzie już mowy o Śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie i wrócą wszyscy do swojego zwykłego, szarego życia.

Tylko Kingsley Shacklebolt nie umiał się jakoś wpasować w ten radosny nastrój. Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Pracował jako auror od wielu lat i zdążył wykształcić w sobie szósty zmysł, który ostrzegał go, gdy coś było nie tak. I właśnie ten zmysł mówił mu teraz wyraźnie, że chodzi tu o coś bardziej skomplikowanego, niż aresztowanie przestępcy. Harry Potter od roku pracował niestrudzenie nad odnalezieniem wszystkich Śmierciożerców z tej niesławnej „śmiertelnej dwudziestki", ale najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w zatrzymaniu Malfoya. Po prostu gdzieś zniknął, nie podając nawet usprawiedliwienia. No i ten Śmierciożerca udający mugola. Dziedzic fortuny ukrywający się w szeregowcu na przedmieściach. Wilk w komitywie ze stadem owiec. Dziwne.

Ale niezależnie od przeczuć i podejrzeń, Shacklebolt robi to, co powinien i zbiera odpowiednią grupę ludzi. Potem wszyscy zmieniają czarodziejskie szaty na mundury brytyjskich policjantów i wyruszają do świata mugoli. Ostatnia wojna nauczyła ich skutecznie się maskować. Tak było prościej; mugole zrobili się strasznie podejrzliwi przez te wszystkie ataki terrorystyczne.

Gdy docierają na miejsce, towarzyszący mu aurorzy nie umieją ukryć zdziwienia. Tak to jest, gdy pracuje się z młodzieżą, myśli Shacklebolt. Wydaje im się, że świat dostosuje się do ich oczekiwań, a gdy tak się nie dzieje, są bezradni.

- Panno Sharpe, zechce pani zejść mi z drogi?

Kathrine Sharpe wyrywa się z zamyślenia i pośpiesznie schodzi na bok.

- Przepraszam – mówi, a potem znów zerka na dom. - Nie tego się spodziewałam.

Khan i młody Dawlish nie odzywają się, ale ich miny wyrażają podobny sentyment.

- Jaka jest pierwsza zasada, jakiej uczą aurorów na treningu? – pyta Shacklebolt.

- Stała czujność? – proponuje Dawlish, z półuśmiechem.

Shacklebolt jest jedynym, do którego ten dowcip dociera, bo Sharpe i Khan urodzili się za późno, żeby poznać Moddy'ego.

- Akurat chodziło mi o tę drugą – mówi, wchodząc z ulicy na ścieżkę prowadzącą do drzwi frontowych. W połowie drogi mija potrójny rząd ziół i przechodzi go lekki dreszcz. Magia ochronna. Ciekawe. – Jakieś propozycje?

- Pozory mylą – odpowiada Sharpe, przyglądając się potrójnej linii.

Shacklebolt przytakuje.

- Właśnie, panno Sharpe, pozory mylą. Lepiej o tym pamiętać.

Wyjmuje różdżkę i wsuwa ja w rękaw.

- Dawlish, zabezpieczasz tył domu. Sharpe, zostajesz tutaj. Khan, wchodzisz ze mną. I skupcie się. Mamy do czynienia z wielokrotnym mordercą.

Podchodzi do ciemnobrązowych drzwi i puka energicznie. Z wnętrza domu dobiega go szczekanie psa i echo jakiejś wymiany zdań. Drzwi otwiera w końcu kobieta koło pięćdziesiątki. Jej uśmiech zamiera momentalnie na widok jego munduru.

- Dzień dobry – wita się Shacklebolt, przyjmując pozę wzorcowego oficera. – Czy zastaliśmy pana Blacka?

Nagle przypomina mu się, jak kiedyś chodziło po ludziach i zadawał podobne pytania, szukając Syriusza Blacka. Ma wrażenie, że to było całe wieki temu.

- A czemu pan pyta?

- Mam do niego pewną sprawę – odpowiada, bo nie widzi sensu w mówieniu całej prawdy od razu. Łagodnie i spokojnie, tak trzeba postępować z mugolami. Nie ma sensu ich płoszyć.

Mugolka nie jest chyba jednak świadoma, że jest gatunkiem o delikatnej psychice, bo zaciska zęby i posyła mu ostre spojrzenie. Chyba nie ma zamiaru mu pomóc.

- Mam nakaz – mówi, czekając na jej reakcję. Słyszy jednak głos kogoś innego.

- Kto to?

Kobieta zerka za siebie, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Nie ustępuje ani o milimetr.

- Policja – oświadcza głosem pełnym ukrytych pytań i znaczeń.

Milczenie trwa kilka uderzeń serca, a Shacklebolt słyszy jak auror Khan wstrzymuje oddech.

- Proszę ich wpuścić.

- Jesteś pewien?

Shacklebolt wie, że zdaniem tej kobiety nie powinno ich tu być. Jak to możliwe, że człowiek pokroju Dracona Malfoya zdobył sobie taką lojalność? Może Harry Potter jednak się pomylił?

- Niech pani otworzy, pani Bennett.

Drzwi otwierają się szerzej i to wystarcza, żeby Shacklebolt przekonał się, że nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Wszyscy Malfoyowie są bardzo charakterystyczni, ten nie jest wyjątkiem. Shacklebolt patrzy na mężczyznę stojącego w głębi pokoju i przypomina sobie buńczucznego piętnastolatka. Ma już trochę dość tego wszystkiego. Dobrze, że ten dzieciak będzie ostatnim.

- Pan Black?

Wchodzą do środka, a kobieta zamyka za nimi drzwi. W pokoju pojawia się pies, ale nie zbliża się do nich, tylko przystaje przy nodze swojego pana.

- Myślę, że dokończymy naszą rozmowę jutro – mówi człowiek, którego magiczny świat zna pod nazwiskiem Malfoy, powoli głaszcząc psa. Dłoń kobiety zamiera na klamce, a Shacklebolt wzrokiem przywołuje towarzyszącego mu aurora do porządku. Nie śpieszy im się. Niech ta dwójka załatwi to między sobą.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak – przytakuje mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z umundurowanych gości. - Spodziewałem się tej wizyty. Właściwie od dawna na nią czekam.

Kobiet przygląda się mu jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem obrzuca wszystkich spojrzeniem i wychodzi.

- Do zobaczenia jutro – rzuca na odchodnym. Nikt jej nie odpowiada. Drzwi zamykają się z ledwie słyszalnym chrzęstem.

Khan rozgląda się wokół siebie z nieukrywaną ciekawością, Shacklebolt robi to samo, ale z o wiele większą dyskrecją. Najpierw ogląda wnętrze, potem mężczyznę. Zapamiętuje wszystkie elementy. Zielone framugi okien, cimnobrzoskwiniowe obicie kanapy, plik gazet na stoliku, straszną ilość książek ułożonych w równe rzędy na półkach, jadalnię z sosnowymi meblami, fragment jasnej kuchni i drzwi ogrodowe otwarte na oścież. Zauważa wypłowiałe dżinsy i lekką opaleniznę, rękawice do pracy w ogrodzie na dłoniach i sekator w ręku. Całkowite opanowanie i minimalne drżenie rąk.

Shacklebolt wyjmuje różdżkę.

- Na mocy uprawnień nadanych mi przez Ministerstwo Magii aresztuję pana pod zarzutem morderstwa przynajmniej dwudziestu trzech osób i współudziału w morderstwie osiemdziesięciu sześciu kolejnych. Szczegóły oskarżenia zostaną panu przedstawione w Biurze Aurorów. Przysługuje panu oczywiście prawo do uczciwego procesu, ale do momentu jego rozpoczęcia od tej chwili pozostaje pan pod wyłączną opieką Biura Aurorów, w chwili obecnej reprezentowanego przeze mnie i obecnego tu aurora Khana.

Mężczyzna nie okazuje zdziwienia. W ogóle nie wygląda, jakby odczuwał jakiekolwiek emocje.

- Rozumiem – mówi, jakby chodziło o coś zupełnie trywialnego. Przymyka na chwilę oczy. – Czy mogliby panowie zaczekać chwilę? Muszę wyłączyć parę rzeczy, zostawić Voisine coś do picia, bo nie wiem kiedy wróci... – zamiera w pół zdania i dopiero teraz jego twarz traci wyraz tego dziwnego, bezkresnego spokoju.

- Ma pan pięć minut.

- Dziękuję – odpowiada mężczyzna uprzejmie, znów nie wpasowując się Shackleboltowi w wyobrażenie jakie o nim miał.

A potem zdejmuje rękawiczki i zostawia je na blacie stołu ukrywającego się w cieniu jabłoni, zamyka drzwi do ogrodu, nalewa psu wody i dosypuje karmy. Przez chwilę ogląda się w lustrze jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy wygląda odpowiednio. Składa równo gazety i wyjmuje z półki parę książek. Na maleńkiej żółtej karteczce pisze „własność pani Miller" i kładzie ją na szczycie właśnie ułożonej sterty. Po dłuższym namyśle lekko drżącą dłonią pisze na tablicy w kuchni, że kawałek zapiekanki jest w zamrażalniku. Dbaj o siebie, dorzuca drobniejszym pismem na samym dole. Wracając do dużego pokoju, zdejmuje ze stolika ramkę ze zdjęciem i wkłada ją do szuflady, zdjęciem do dołu. Robi to jakby mimochodem.

- Jestem gotowy – mówi, wręczając Khanowi klucze od domu.

Zakuwają go w kajdanki i odprowadzają do samochodu. Muszą dbać o pozory, gdyby jednak miało się okazać, że obserwuje ich jakiś mugol. Potem podepną się pod jakąś sieć fiuuu. Zatrzymany nie stawia oporu.

Shacklebolt wychodzi ostatni, lecz zanim odchodzi, otwiera szufladę i zerka na zdjęcie. Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter na jakiejś plaży, w blasku słońca i chyba szczęścia. Zamyka szufladę i przez chwilę wpatruje się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Miał rację. Coś jednak było nie tak. Ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Kiedy Ron umiera, Hermiona traci z oczu rozsądek i logikę. Wszystko, czego się nauczyła, wszystkie skrzętnie zbierane informacje i skrawki wiedzy zostają zaprzęgnięte w służbę zemście. W magiczny sposób pozbywa się wszystkiego tego, co kazało jej kiedyś litować się nad losem skrzatów domowych i martwić uczuciami innych. Wygląda to tak, jakby zaklęcie ciałopalenia, które trafiło Rona, wypaliło z niej współczucie. _

_Ron umiera, a Hermiona Granger wreszcie rusza na wojnę. Porzuca księgi, znaki i przepełnione mądrością wieków biblioteki. Porzuca mugloskich filozofów sławiących potęgę rozumu i czarodziejów teoretyzujących na temat tego, że najwyższa forma magii jest wolna od emocji. Przekuwa swój ból we wściekłość i wyładowuje ją na odzianych w czerń mordercach. Nareszcie rozumie, czemu Harry robi to, co robi i co nim kieruje. Czuje się wyzwolona, potężna. Gdy trupy padają z jej ręki na prawo i lewo, czuję, że nareszcie znalazła zrozumienie. Adrenalina krąży w jej żyłach, a każde zaklęcie, które dosięga celu daje jej większą satysfakcję niż tysiące pochwał za czasów szkolnych. Świat staje się prosty. _

_I wszystko byłoby pięknie i doskonale, gdyby nie to, że w miarę jak mijają kolejne tygodnie, pragnienie zemsty traci na intensywności, stając się podobne do bólu odczuwanego przez osobę chronicznie chorą, który tłumić zaczyna siła przyzwyczajenia. I niezależnie od ilości przelanej krwi i zwycięstw odniesionych po drodze, nie jest już w stanie poczuć pełnej satysfakcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, czasami ma wrażenie, że czuje coraz mniej. _

_Potwierdzenia, że czyni dobrze szuka w Harrym. Z nim jednym spędza jeszcze czas i jemu jednemu jest w stanie się zwierzyć. Rozumiem cię teraz, mówi mu. Nareszcie rozumiem, że tak trzeba. On przytakuje, ale kiedy czasami przygląda się jej uważniej, nie wygląda wcale na zadowolonego. _

_Szaleństwo Hermiony, to, które kazało jej pragnąć zemsty i krwi, trwało w sumie niecałe pół roku. Zaczęło się nagle i równie nagle skończyło. Początek znaczyła śmierć Rona, koniec śmierć Pansy Parkinson. Była w tym jakaś diabelska symetria. _

_Hermiona nie specjalnie się przejęła, gdy na polu bitwy stanęła przypadkowo oko w oko z Pansy Parkinson. Nie przejęła się też jej śmiercią, choć zanotowała sobie w duchu, że jej przeciwniczka broniła się wyjątkowo zaciekle. Zdziwiło ją tylko jedno. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jedno z jej zaklęć powinno Pansy zabić, ale gdy magia zderzyła się z ludzkim ciałem, Pansy nie upadła martwa, chociaż na kilka sekund zgięła się w pół. Potem walczyła jednak jeszcze zacieklej i Hermiona potrzebowała dziesięciu minut, żeby dobić tę osłabioną kobietę. _

_Zaraz po bitwie Hermiona udała się więc do kostnicy w celu zaciągnięcia fachowej porady u uzdrowiciela, który specjalizował się w badaniu zwłok. Jeśli bowiem istniało coś, co potrafiło odbić tak silne zaklęcia, to ona powinna o tym wiedzieć. Była Hermioną Granger. Dziewczyną, która wie wszystko. _

_Rozwiązanie okazało się bardzo proste. Ciąża, oświadczył spokojnie uzdrowiciel, po przekrojeniu podbrzusza Pansy. O tu, widzi pani, jakieś cztery miesiące, zaklęcie je nawet trochę zniekształciło. Hermiona spojrzała na tonący we krwi twór, który dopiero zaczynał nabierać ludzkich kształtów. Czasami się zdarza, że dziecko przejmuje za matkę zaklęcie, powiedział uzdrowiciel i zajął się innymi zwłokami._

_Hermiona prawie wybiegła z sali, szukając na oślep łazienki. Potem zmyła z rąk krew i opadła na podłogę. Było jej koszmarnie niedobrze, a pod powiekami wciąż widziała ten wykrzywiony płód. Gniew tak jak przyszedł, tak ja opuścił. Nagle i nieodwracalnie. Zostawiając po sobie białe, puste miejsce gdzieś we wnętrzu jej duszy. Tak jakby ktoś przebił się nożyczkami na wylot przez materiał i zostawił na pamiątkę szparę, przez którą spojrzeć można na pustkę. Taki mały, śmiertelny skrawek niczego. _

_Na tej niedomytej podłodze publicznej ubikacji, zrozumiała wreszcie, że ta nicość jest znajoma i że czasem widuje ją w oczach Harry'ego. Pierwszy raz odkąd zaczęła się wojna, pomyślała, że może jednak nie jest w stanie dać sobie rady ze wszystkim bez wyjątku. Na chwilę ogarnął ją lęk. _

_c.d.n._

Uprasza się o nie grożenie autorowi rychłą śmiercią.

Z góry dziękuję, ja.


	7. Dni od 366 do 403

**„W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach" **

**Część 7/7 – Dni 366-403**

**Dzień trzysta sześćdziesiąty szósty**

James Evans wchodzi do pokoju, spodziewając się pytań, krzyku i może jeszcze czegoś. Nie spodziewa się zastać całkowicie opanowanego Williama, który patrzy mu prosto w oczy z dziwnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Harry - słyszy i dociera do niego, że to nie jest William Black, tylko Draco Malfoy.

Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, siada powoli na krześle naprzeciwko. Dzieli ich tylko pusta przestrzeń drewnianego stołu. Za drzwiami strażnicy prowadzą przyciszonym głosem rozmowę o czymś nieistotnym.

Harry wpatruje się z niezwykłym skupieniem w twarz siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny, szukając czegoś nowego, jakiejś rysy, która odróżniłaby Dracona od Williama. Nie znajduje nic i wie, że coś się nie zgadza. Jeśli Draco wrócił do siebie, jeśli odzyskał pamięć, wtedy powinien być jakiś inny. Inny niż William Black, który nie pamiętał ich konfliktów, kłótni i zdrad, który nigdy nikogo nie zabił i na którym nie ciążyły żadne grzechy.

- Od jak dawna pamiętasz? – pyta nagle, zaskakując sam siebie.

- Od pół roku.

Pół roku. Sześć miesięcy. Całe pół roku.

- Dlaczego... – zaczyna Harry i zatrzymuje się w połowie. Marszczy brwi i próbuje jeszcze raz. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Nie zrobiłeś?

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

- To było bardzo piękne kłamstwo, Harry – mówi po chwili, a jego głos mięknie, gdy dochodzi do imienia.

Harry nadal wpatruje się w niego niemal bez ruchu. W uszach słyszy szalone kołatanie własnego serca. Jeśli on pamięta, myśli Harry gorączkowo, jeśli pamiętał, to oznacza, że miałem wszystko to, czego kiedyś tak bardzo pragnąłem.

Potrząsa głową. Nie czas na tego typu rozmyślania. Nie ma tu miejsca na złudzenia. Harry Potter ma rachunki do wyrównania. Bierze się w garść i pozwala powrócić wspomnieniom, które przez ostatni rok starał się trzymać na wodzy. Pomagają mu znów patrzeć na Dracona jak na wroga.

- To ty zabiłeś Hermionę?

Draco wzdryga się lekko, ale nie odpowiada od razu. Harry przygląda mu się dość beznamiętnie i zastanawia się, czy będzie próbował kłamać. Zgromadzono wystarczająco wiele dowodów, żeby dość jednoznacznie stwierdzić, kto jest odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć, ale Harry chce to usłyszeć od samego źródła. Może dlatego, że ta śmierć była kroplą, która przelała czarę, a może dlatego, że Hermiona odeszła ostatnia, ale to jest ta jedna zbrodnia, której nie jest w stanie wybaczyć. To pewnie nienajlepiej o nim świadczy, ale czasami Harry myśli, że nic go nie obchodzą te wszystkie trupy, odpowiedzialność i okrucieństwa. Że nie chce słuchać smutnych historii i opowieści rodzin, które potraciły dzieci. Że mógłby o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Ale nawet jeśli stać by go było na coś takiego, to śmierci Hermiony nie wybaczy. Nie jest w stanie.

- Tak – mówi wreszcie Draco i cała kwestia staje się nagle sprawą czysto teoretyczną. – Zabiłem ją, ale...

- Żadnych ale – ucina Harry. Nie chce słuchać żadnych usprawiedliwień. Cóż to za „ale" mogłoby usprawiedliwić odebranie komuś życia? Czy jest jakieś „ale", dla którego warto zostać mordercą? Za późno na tłumaczenia, za późno nawet na przeprosiny.

Draco nie mówi nic więcej. Przygląda mu się tylko tym swoim spokojnym, nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, które powoli wyprowadza Harry'ego z równowagi. Gdy milczy, Harry'emu trudniej odróżnić Draco Malfoya od Williama Blacka, prawdę od zemsty. On pewnie tego chce, myśli, pewnie tak właśnie to rozgrywa. Liczy może, że mu się upiecze, bo wie, co Harry do niego czuje. Ale jeśli naprawdę tak jest, to Draco przeliczy się w tym swoim liczeniu, bo Harry miał dużo czasu, żeby nauczyć się, jak ignorować własne uczucia.

- Nadal twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz?

Draco przez chwilę przygląda mu się z namysłem, jakby przeprowadzał w głowie jakieś skomplikowane równanie.

- Owszem, nadal cię kocham.

Głos ma równy, nie za mocny, ale też nie cichy. Wyraz twarzy pozostaje ten sam, trudny do odczytania. Nie porusza się nawet o milimetr. Harry przymyka oczy na kilka sekund. Nie ma już na to sił. Ma dość zastanawiania się, dlaczego Draco Malfoy robi to, co robi, co myśli i co czuje. Od dwunastu lat wciąż to samo. Czas z tym skończyć na dobre i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

- To dobrze – mówi, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. – Poczujesz może teraz wreszcie to, z czym ja musiałem żyć przez lata. Pocierpisz trochę.

Draco wzdryga się i Harry wie, że strzała dosięgła wreszcie celu. Zabolało, czyli prawdopodobniej Draco nie kłamał mówiąc, że go kocha. Czyli jednak się udało. A Harry sam nie wierzył, że może sprawić, żeby po tylu latach Draco Malfoy wreszcie zwariuje bez zahamowań, dokładnie tak jak Harry zwariował na jego punkcie w wieku lat piętnastu. Ale udało się, Draco Malfoy z bryły lodu został człowiekiem i teraz poczuje, co to znaczy być zdradzonym. Harry ma w sobie dużo bólu, którym może się podzielić. Każdemu po równo. Sprawiedliwość upomniała się po swoje, a reszty dopilnuje Azkaban.

To już koniec, myśli Harry beznamiętnie. Za chwilę wyjdę za drzwi i więcej cię już nie zobaczę.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Neville odchodzi w końcu, tak jak to wielokrotnie zapowiadał, i przenosi się do świętego Munga, gdzie nikt nie wymaga by ratował ludzi tylko po to, żeby mogli potem zostać zakatowani podczas przesłuchań. Jego miejsce zajmuje uzdrowiciel o chłodniejszym spojrzeniu i bardziej pragmatycznym podejściu do życia. Tak jest chyba lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. _

_Hermiona rozumie, dlaczego Neville uznał, że dłużej nie może tak żyć. Wie, że większość więźniów, którzy trafiają do ich lochów umiera podczas przesłuchań wskutek odniesionych ran, i że ostatnimi czasy mało kto się liczy ze środkami. Wie, że spora część ich pieniędzy pochodzi z rekwirowania majątków ludzi spokrewnionych ze Śmierciożercami, których zostawia się na pastwę losu bez grosza przy duszy. Wie, że wszystkie wykroczenia popełniane przez ich stronę – nadmierne okrucieństwo, kradzieże, gwałty – są tuszowane, bo nie stać ich na utratę sprzymierzeńców, nawet tych o niebezpiecznych skłonnościach. _

_Wie, że Harry nauczył się patrzeć na to wszystko przez palce i wie dokładnie jak to się stało, bo sama patrzy wybiórczo i zamyka oczy, gdy obrazek nie pasuje do jej potrzeb. _

_I chociaż wie też, że to nie jest ani etyczne ani moralnie poprawne, rozumie, że w tej sytuacji, gdy ich siły są na wyczerpaniu, a ludzie zmęczyli się już wojną, wszystko, co pozwoli im się zbliżyć do zakończenia, jest słuszne. Co więcej, jest konieczne. _

_Gniew rodzi gniew, myśli, obserwując pustoszejące pole bitwy, nienawiść rodzi nienawiść. Wszyscy nieustannie uczymy się od siebie nawzajem. Nikt nie powiedział, że zmieniać będziemy się wciąż na lepsze. Czasami zmiany prowadzą nas prosto w ciemność. _

**Dzień trzysta siedemdziesiąty ósmy**

Dom jest pusty, ale przyjazny. Wszystko jest mniej więcej na swoim miejscu. Na stoliku obok telefonu storczyk zdecydował się wreszcie wypuścić pączki. W radiu leci radosna, taneczna muzyka, jak to w okresie letnim, a za oknem zielony jeszcze trawnik zaczyna powoli żółknąć od nadmiaru słońca.

Minęło dopiero sześć dni.

Harry zrobił porządki, spakował rzeczy Will...Dracona do ciężkich kufrów zakupionych na ulicy Pokątnej i pomniejszone schował na strychu. Uporządkował domową biblioteczkę układając książki alfabetycznie według autorów i wyrzucił z lodówki ser pleśniowy. Z dna szafy wyciągnął pstrokatą narzutę na łóżko, którą uwielbiał, a której Wi...Draco nie był w stanie znieść. Zaczął kupować mniej ryżu i więcej makaronu, wypisał Dracona z lokalnej biblioteki i oddał pani Miller jego skrzętnie ukrywaną kolekcję tanich romansideł.

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś puka do drzwi, udaje, że go nie ma, bo nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na pytania zaniepokojonych sąsiadów, a z domu wychodzi tylko nocami, na długie spacery pozbawione celu. Voisine ciężko znosi ten jego zmieniony tryb życia i zamiast w ogrodzie leży w przedpokoju, gdzie tęsknym wzrokiem wpatruje się w drzwi. On nie wróci, mówi jej Harry, ale ona wydaje się nie rozumieć.

Minęło dni siedem.

Harry powrócił do magicznego świata, a gazety dostały szału. Od dawna nie widywano go tak często na meczach quidditcha, na zakupach na ulicy Pokątnej czy na przyjęciach wydawanych przez ministerstwo w ramach świętowania rocznic kolejnych zwycięstw. Panie domu z zapałem wczytywały się w kroniki towarzyskie, a modnie ubrane dzierlatki wodziły za nim rozmarzonym wzrokiem wszędzie tam, gdzie zjawiał się choć na dwie sekundy. Bohater powrócił nareszcie na łono ojczystej ziemi i naród był gotów składać mu hołdy. Odbierał gratulacje, pocałunki i prezenty. Podpisywał karty kolekcjonerskie i egzemplarze własnej biografii. Upijał się na przyjęciach i zbyt głośno śmiał się z nieśmiesznych dowcipów. Przez krótką chwilę był wszędzie i żył na najwyższych obrotach dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Minęło dopiero dwanaście dni.

Harry Potter wstaje z łóżka coraz później. Wysyła sowę z wiadomością, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie pojawiał się w biurze i wypuszcza Voisine do ogrodu, a potem kładzie się z powrotem pod kołdrę.

Nie włącza radia. Nie robi sobie śniadania. Gdy głodnieje, dzwoni po pizzę lub chińszczyznę, którą dzieli się z psem. Nie prasuje ubrań i nie podnosi zrzuconych na ziemię przedmiotów. Przez całe dnie obserwuje jak na półkach powoli gromadzi się kurz, usiłując znaleźć jakąś satysfakcję w tym, że kwiaty zasadzone prze Dracona w zeszłym roku więdną z braku wody.

Czasami prowadzi rozmowy sam ze sobą. Czasami udaje mu się nawet przekonać samego siebie, że nie spaprał sobie życia doszczętnie.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Profesor Lupin powiedział kiedyś Hermionie, że z życiem można sobie poradzić tylko w małych dawkach i dlatego, jeśli się da, nie należy myśleć zbyt często o całości. Ogólny sens nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. Należy żyć krok po kroku, powoli. Istnieje tylko tu i teraz, a plany nie mają sensu, bo nie ma czegoś takiego jak pewność. Trzeba nauczyć się być egoistą, tak chociaż trochę, skupić się na sobie, sprawiać sobie małe prezenty, drobne przyjemności. Trzeba samemu dbać o siebie i swoje bezpieczeństwo, bo istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że nie zrobi tego nikt inny. _

_Hermiona przyjęła to wszystko z pewną dozą niedowierzania, ale i z lekkim, chociaż dobrze ukrytym, zainteresowaniem, bo jeśli ktoś znał się na przetrwaniu, to najpewniej Remus Lupin, a ona miała zamiar żyć bardzo długo. Z drugiej strony, w końcu nawet profesor Lupin dał się zabić, więc może to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. _

_Jedno było pewne. Hermiona miała zamiar przetrwać, choćby nie wiem co. I miała zamiar zrobić wszystko, żeby Harry także przeżył. Nie dopuszczała myśli o porażce. Popełniła już zbyt wiele błędów i straciła zbyt wiele osób. Kolejna klęska oznaczałaby, że te poprzednie nie miały w ogóle żadnego sensu. _

_Od kilku lat Hermiona patrzyła jak Harry Potter staje się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Patrzyła jak się zmienia i wiedziała, że nie są to zmiany na lepsze. Widziała jak przekuwa spontaniczność w gwałtowność, gniew w furię, żal w pragnienie zemsty. Widziała jak z materii tej zrobił sobie pancerz nie do przebicia. Stalowy szkielet opanowania i chłodu, który pozwalał mu mimo wszystko nadal trzymać się prosto. A potem odwracała wzrok, bo nie chciała patrzeć, co będzie dziać się dalej. _

_Żywiła przekonanie, może zbyt aroganckie, ale chyba prawdziwe, że tylko ona łączy jeszcze Harry'ego z normalnym życiem i szczęśliwszymi czasami. Wydawało się jej też, że potrafiłaby go naprawić, gdyby tylko dano jej wystarczająco dużo czasu i wyłączono na chwilę tę zabawę w wojnę. _

_Martwię się o ciebie, mówiła mu czasami. Martwię się, co się z tobą stanie, jeśli odejdę._

_Więc nie odchodź, odpowiadał jej za każdym razem, jakby to zależało wyłącznie od jej widzimisię. _

_Nie mam zamiaru, mówiła, obiecując sobie w duchu, że będzie walczyć z całych sił i modląc się o to, żeby jej się udało. _

_Obawiała się jednak, że nie będzie to takie proste. _

**Dzień trzysta osiemdziesiąty pierwszy**

John Freith otwiera ostrożnie drzwi i niepewnie wkracza do gabinetu. Jest tutaj nowy i pewnie dlatego nadal żywi wobec Neville'a aż taki respekt. Wielu zachowywało się tak na początku. Słyszeli, że chodził do szkoły z Pogromcą Sam Wiesz Kogo, że nawet się z nim przyjaźnił. Wiedzieli, że uczestniczył w wielu słynnych bitwach i że ma ogromne doświadczenie w uzdrawianiu. Tworzyli sobie wyobrażenie o jakimś bohaterze po przejściach, a spotykali jego, Neville'a Longbottoma, lekko przytytego, niezbyt przystojnego mężczyznę zbliżającego się szybkim krokiem do trzydziestki. A jeśli ten widok nie pozbawiał ich resztek podziwu, to zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto uczynnie podawał im kilka innych powodów. Niby mało kto o tym wiedział, ale wszystko i tak roznosiło się po ludziach, a Neville Longbottom kończył z łatką tchórza. W końcu opuścił Harry'ego Pottera na dwa lata przed końcem walk; w najgorszym momencie oświadczył, że dłużej nie będzie brał udziału w bitwach. Nie do końca po bohatersku. Z resztą, niech sobie myślą, co chcą. On wie lepiej.

- Panie Longbottom? – głos Johna wyrywa Neville'a z zamyślenia. - Ktoś do pana.

- Niech poczeka. Musze to najpierw skończyć.

Sterta papierów na jego biurku chwieje się niebezpiecznie, jakby chciała podkreślić wagę sytuacji.

- Oczywiście – przytakuje John, żerkając z lekkim niepokojem na kiwające się kartki. Potem przez chwile rozgląda się po wnętrzu gabinetu, jakby szukał dla siebie jakiegoś zajęcia. Jak na siebie zachowuje się nad wyraz nietypowo. Neville marszczy brwi.

- Zaproponuj mojemu gościowi coś do picia. Może herbaty?

- Już to zrobiłem – oświadcza John. Minę ma dość zmieszaną. - Odmówiła. Jest zajęta rozmową.

Neville odkłada na bok długopis i zbliża dłoń do skroni. Wyczuwa nadchodzącą migrenę. Czy on tak wiele wymaga od ludzi? Chciałby, żeby wyrażali się jasno, prosto i najlepiej krótko. To chyba nie są żądania wygórowane?

- Proszę pana... – John znów zwraca na siebie jego uwagę. Chyba zauważył już, że przyprawia swojego szefa o ból głowy. Nadal jednak nie rusza się z miejsca. - W poczekalni jest _tylko_ ta pani.

Migrena pojawia się tak jak to zapowiadała, a Neville wzdycha ciężko. To nie wina Freitha. Nie szkolono ich do radzenia sobie w takich sytuacjach.

- Chyba jednak odłożę to na później – mówi, żegnając się w myślach ze sprawozdaniem finansowym z ostatniego półrocza. Ma przeczucie, że nie będzie za nim tęsknił. - Powiedz, pannie Lovegood, że może wejść.

Oczy jego asystenta robią się wielkie jak spodki i Neville awansuje na osobę wszystkowiedzącą. Po chwili Luna staje w drzwiach gabinetu. Porusza się dość powoli, trzymając framug i ścian, a Neville w zawodowym odruchu przypisuje objawom odpowiednie źródła. Nie musi z resztą za bardzo się wysilać, bo nadal pamiętał co nieco z jej karty chorobowej. To nie było aż tak dawno temu.

Luna odrywa się wreszcie od ściany i staje naprzeciwko biurka.

- Neville – oświadcza z satysfakcją, jakby to, że Neville tu w ogóle siedzi było w jakimś sensie jej zasługą. A potem uśmiecha się tak promiennie, że prawie to go oślepia. Odwykł trochę od radosnych ludzi. Chyba spędza za dużo czasu w szpitalu.

- Siadaj, proszę – mówi, zrywając się z miejsca i prowadząc ją do krzesła. - Dobrze wyglądasz.

Nie jest to kłamstwo. Przy wszystkich nieodwracalnych zmianach jakie narzuciła jej wojna, Luna wygląda zdumiewająco zdrowo. Jak ktoś, kto spędza dużo czasu na słońcu i śpi spokojnym snem. Włosy ma jak zwykle długie i rozpuszczone, ręce drobne, twarz spokojną i jakby rozmarzoną. Luna zawsze mu trochę imponowała. Ludzie nie byli dla niej uprzejmi, a jej to w ogóle nie dotykało. Życie dawało jej w kość, a ona uśmiechała się lekko i szła dalej. Czasami Neville zazdrościł jej tego wewnętrznego świata, w którym zawsze mogła się ukryć.

- Neville?

- Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się.

Luna przekrzywia lekko głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała.

- Co cię tu sprowadza? – pyta Neville. - Nie potrzebujesz chyba uzdrowiciela, bo jeśli tak, to...

Luna posyła mu kolejny ze swoich leniwych, słonecznych uśmiechów.

- Czuję się wspaniale – oświadcza bezpretensjonalnie, rozbrajając go tym kompletnie. - Byłam w Biurze Aurorów w sprawie jednego z artykułów do „Żonglera" i spotkałam się z Kingsleyem. Czy wiesz, że Harry odnalazł Dracona Malfoya?

Neville spina się w sobie. Aurorzy, ministerstwo, Harry Potter. Nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o żadnej z tych rzeczy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że on się zgubił – odpowiada w końcu. Wypowiedź jest dość zgryźliwa i może trochę zbyt ironiczna jak na rozmowę z Luną, ale ona i tak nie zwraca na to uwagi.

- Myślę, że powinieneś odwiedzić Harry'ego – mówi, jakby nie słyszała jego tonu.

Neville prawie się uśmiecha, słysząc tę propozycję.

- Nie sądzę – rzuca. Nie ma mowy, myśli, co to, to nie.

- Mieszka teraz w Bournemouth. Mam jego adres.

Neville przygląda się Lunie przez chwilę, ale tak naprawdę w ogóle jej nie dostrzega. Patrzy gdzieś poza, poprzez jej postać, za ściany, ludzi i czas teraźniejszy.

- Nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszej komitywie.

Luna nic sobie nie robi z jego delikatnych sugestii i nie zmienia tematu.

- Mieszka w tym samym domu, w którym Malfoy ukrywał się przez rok – mówi i dopiero to zdanie uświadamia Neville'owi, że coś rzeczywiście jest nie tak, i że to nie jest wizyta towarzyska.

- To jakiś piętrowy dom?

- Zwykły szeregowiec. Jednorodzinny – mówi Luna, rozwiewając jego nadzieje. Schyla się i wyjmuje z torby ciasno zwinięty rulon połyskującego pergaminu. - Dostałam to od Kingsleya.

Neville przejmuje od niej rulon i powoli go rozwija. Jest praktycznie pusty. Dwa lata temu ministerstwo wprowadziło zasadę obowiązkowej rejestracji czarów. Każdy jest podpięty pod jeden z tych rulonów, każdego można do pewnego stopnia kontrolować i sprawdzić. Na górze kartki wygrawerowano imię i nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Dwa lata. Niemożliwe, żeby przez dwa lata ktoś taki jak Potter rzucił raptem kilkanaście zaklęć.

Harry, Harry, Harry... co się z tobą stało?

- Chodzi o Harry'ego – mówi Luna z naciskiem.

Odkąd rozpoczęła się ta wojna zawsze wracali do tego samego. Przecież to Harry. Tu chodzi o Harry'ego. Dla Harry'ego. Przez Harry'ego. Dzięki Harry'emu. Odmieniano jego imię przez wszystkie możliwe przypadki. Cały jego rok, wszyscy znajomi, nawet Hermiona na samym końcu, kiedy oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że należy odejść, a ona i tak została. No bo to przecież Harry.

- On się zmienił – odpowiada w końcu Neville i ma nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ale Luna zrobiła się bardziej uparta i jakby trochę bardziej przytomna.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego – powtarza raz jeszcze i Neville wie, o co jej chodzi. O tego dzieciaka, który przyjaźnił się z nimi, gdy inni nie mieli na to ochoty. Bierze głębszy oddech i z rezygnacją wzrusza ramionami, chociaż jest to dość bezcelowa demonstracja.

- Nic nie obiecuję – zarzeka się, ale zostaje to pominięte w ogólnym rozrachunku. Luna znów wydaje się być zadowolona i pewna dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń.

- Jak go już odwiedzisz, to mógłbyś mu przekazać pewną wiadomość?

Neville powstrzymuje się przed przypomnieniem jej, że wcale nie powiedział, że na pewno się z Harrym zobaczy. I tak pewnie by go zignorowała.

- Jaką?

- Hermiona mówi, że to Draco powiedział jej o ostatnim horkruksie.

- O czym?

- Horkruksie – powtarza Luna spokojnie. - Kawałku duszy.

No tak, to brzmi całkiem jak Luna. A już zaczynał się o nią martwić.

- Hermiona, mówisz?

Luna przytakuje i dopiero w tym momencie Neville Longbottom zbiera się na odwagę i zadaje pytanie, które plącze mu się po głowie odkąd weszła do jego gabinetu. Spogląda na nią i myśli o długiej liście ran i złamań.

- Jak się czujesz?

Luna unosi głowę.

- Mówiłam już, że wspaniale. – Jej wzrok jest nieobecny i tak już zostanie. Zwraca się nie do końca w jego stronę, bo nie umie chyba jeszcze po samym głosie dokładnie zorientować się w przestrzeni. – Łatwiej mi się skupić. Widzę teraz o wiele lepiej.

Do Neville'a dociera kolejny uśmiech i obraz Luny Lovegood sprzed trzech lat, tej prawie roztrzaskanej na kawałki, którą sam mozolnie składał do kupy i której nie udało mu się do końca naprawić, ten obraz powoli znika.

I dobrze. Czas pochować stare duchy.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Hermiona spotyka Draco Malfoya przez przypadek. Wertując jakąś grubą książkę na temat zaklęć maskujących, trafia na rysunek, który przypomina jej coś, co widziała tego dnia podczas ataku na jedną z kryjówek Śmierciożerców. Zabiera więc różdżkę, parę gotowych eliksirów ogłuszających i wraca do tamtego domu. Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie, kiedy Draco Malfoy wraca tam po to, co schowane zostało w skrytce. _

_Ich spotkanie nie przebiega tak, jakby się tego można było spodziewać. Chyba dlatego, że chociaż oboje sięgają automatycznie po różdżki, nie pada żadne zaklęcie. Mierzą się wzrokiem i katalogują zastane zmiany, ale nie ruszają do ataku. W końcu Hermiona pyta, co jest w skrytce, a on po długiej chwili milczenia mówi jej, że w skrytce ukryta jest mikstura, nad którą pracował przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Trucizna, która według jego obliczeń ma zadziałać dwa tygodnie po zażyciu i nie pozostawić żadnych śladów. Na Avery'ego, kończy głosem pełnym czegoś ciężkiego, za Pansy. _

_Hermiona wraca myślą, do rozkrojonych zwłok i mówi, chociaż jest to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w tej chwili może zrobić, że to ona zabiła Pansy. Draco nie reaguje gniewem. Opuszcza różdżkę i mówi, że tak na prawdę Pansy była martwa odkąd wstąpiła w szeregi Śmierciożerców._

_Hermiona nie jest pewna co zdecydowało o tym, że pozwala mu odejść, ale podejrzewa, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że mężczyzna, który przed nią stoi w bardzo niewielkim stopniu przypomina tego aroganckiego chłopaka, którego pamięta ze szkoły. _

_Patrzy jak Draco Malfoy otwiera skrytkę, wyjmuje z niej fiolkę i odchodzi, pożegnawszy ją skinieniem głowy. Przez cały ten czas myśli o Severusie Snapie i jego słowach. Rozmyśla o Harrym i zmianach. Czy można walczyć o dobro, światło i sprawiedliwość i powoli zmieniać się w coś ciemnego? Czy można czynić zło, a mimo to powoli ewoluować w kogoś lepszego? Zmiany, wszędzie zmiany. Wiatry, kwiaty, pory roku. Ludzie. _

_Stoi tam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a potem wraca do swoich książek i poszukiwań. Próbuje opowiedzieć Harry'emu o tym dziwnym spotkaniu, ale na on reaguje wybuchem na dźwięk imienia „Draco", więc Hermiona więcej o tym nie wspomina. Nawet gdy Avery znika dwa tygodnie później, by więcej już się nie pojawić._

**Dzień trzysta osiemdziesiąty czwarty**

Neville Longbottom spędził dwa dni zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę chce znowu stanąć z Harrym Potterem twarzą twarz. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle potrafi jeszcze z nim rozmawiać. Nie widział go prawie dwa lata, a to ostatnie wrażenie, które mu po nim zostało nie było najlepsze. Coś się stało z Harrym Potterem podczas tej wojny. Nie było to nic dobrego. Neville wątpił, żeby ktoś to po drodze zdołał naprawić.

Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości staje w końcu po podanym przez Lunę adresem, na ganku typowego mugolskiego szeregowca, przed solidnymi, ciemnobordowymi drzwiami. Najpierw puka do drzwi przez parę minut, a potem wyjmuje różdżkę i za pomocą niezawodnej _alahamory _sam otwiera sobie drzwi. Witają go obnażone kły groźnie warczącego psa.

- Spokój, Voisine – mówi Harry, wyłaniając się z kuchni. Kładzie psu rękę na karku, co momentalnie go uspokaja. Dopiero potem unosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego gościa.

- Neville?

- We własnej osobie – odpowiada Neville, słysząc ten pełen niedowierzania ton. Uśmiecha się lekko, ale serdecznie, jakby chciał zademonstrować, że jest nieszkodliwy i pokojowo nastawiony. Nie jest to chyba najlepsza reakcja, bo z twarzy Harry'ego znika zaskoczenie, a zastępuje je coś o wiele ostrzejszego. Neville nie jest tu mile widziany.

- Czego chcesz?

- Luna mnie odwiedziła – mówi Neville, ignorując nieuprzejmy ton. - Powiedziała mi, że aresztowałeś Malfoya.

- Nie osobiście, ale owszem.

Żaden z nich nie rusza się z miejsca. Neville nie najlepiej się czuje stojąc tak absurdalnie z jedną nogą w przedpokoju, a drugą na wycieraczce. Ale nie ma zamiaru się poddać.

- Czy to nie dziwne, że znajduję cię w tym samym domu, w którym tego aresztowania dokonano?

Harry mruży oczy.

- Myślę, że powinieneś wyjść.

Neville nie cofa się ani o krok.

- Manipulowałeś przy swoim rejestrze zaklęć.

Tym razem na twarzy Harry'ego pojawia się prawdziwy gniew.

- Wyjdź – rozkazuje głosem pełnym gróźb.

Neville nie odzywa się przez chwilę, rozważając w duchu, czy chce ryzykować narażanie się na wściekłość Harry'ego. Nie wydaje mu się to rozsądne, ale z drugiej strony jest jednak Gryfonem, więc lęk nigdy nie przeszkadzał mu w byciu odważnym i nieroztropnym.

- Luna twierdzi, że to od Malfoya pochodziła informacja o ostatnim horkruksie.

Harry nie reaguje wściekłością ale niebotycznym zdumieniem.

- Co?

- Hermiona dowiedziała się o ostatnim horkruksie od Malfoya – powtarza Neville spokojnie, starannie wymawiając nieznane mu wcześniej słowo. - Czymkolwiek ten horkruks jest.

Harry reaguje dość dziwnie. Najpierw zamiera na chwilę całkowicie, a potem bez ostrzeżenia osuwa się na podłogę. Pies wydaje z siebie zaniepokojony dźwięk, a Harry potrząsa głową i zaciska dłonie.

Już nic nie rozumiem – mówi w końcu i znów wygląda jak ten Harry, którego Neville poznał w Hogwarcie. - Zupełnie nic.

Neville nie bardzo wie, co z tym zrobić.

- Zrobię nam herbaty – oświadcza po chwili, wdzięczny za to, że bycie Anglikiem upoważnia go do traktowania herbaty jako leku na całe zło. Harry nie reaguje, więc Neville wykorzystuje ten moment na wejście wreszcie całkowicie do środka i zamknięcie za sobą drzwi wejściowych. Porzucając pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach Harry'ego, rusza na poszukiwanie kuchni. Wygląda pewniej niż się czuje, ale po kilku latach na polu bitwy byle rozmowa nie jest w stanie aż tak nim wstrząsnąć. No i pies nie ruszył za nim, co Neville przyjmuje z niejaką ulgą. Nastawia wodę i odnajduje herbatę. Harry'emu zaparza zwykłą, sobie wersję pachnącą jaśminem.

Powoli wraca do przedpokoju i siada na podłodze obok Harry'ego. Podsuwa mu kubek ze zwykłą herbatą, ale Harry skupia wzrok na tym drugim.

- Myślałem, że to wyrzuciłem – mówi. Jego głos ma głuche zabarwienie. - Nie mój zakup. Nie znoszę aromatyzowanych herbat.

Neville nie odpowiada. Harry upija kilka łyków herbaty i chyba od tego wraca mu część opanowania.

- Czemu przyszedłeś? – pyta. - Myślałem, że nie chcesz mieć już ze mną nic wspólnego.

Neville odstawia kubek na ziemię.

- To nie było do końca tak.

- A jak? – Harry ma w oczach niebezpieczny błysk. - Nie podobały ci się moje metody.

- A tobie się podobały? – pyta Neville, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. I to nie on odwraca wzrok pierwszy.

- Czemu teraz?

- Jak mówiłem, odwiedziła mnie Luna. Martwi się o ciebie. Shacklebolt się o ciebie martwi. I ja chyba też.

- Zrobiłem coś głupiego – wyznaje Harry, upiwszy kolejnych parę łyków.

Neville przytakuje nieznacznie.

- Na to wygląda.

- Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat straciłem głowę dla Dracona Malfoya – mówi Harry gdzieś w przestrzeń przed siebie, a Neville omal nie wypuszcza kubka z rąk. Nie tego się spodziewał. - Tak całkowicie i idiotycznie. Do tej pory nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że w tamtym momencie wydawał mi się tak samo zagubiony jak ja. Nie wiem. Ważne, że zgłupiałem, żyłem w jakimś dziwnym świecie, w którym to miało jakiś sens. Myślałem, że to, że go ko...że coś do niego czuję wystarczy, żeby on się zmienił. Żeby nie poszedł w ślady ojca.

W tym jest nawet pewna logika. Neville w życiu nie wymyśliłby czegoś takiego, ale jest w to w stanie uwierzyć. Widział dużo rzeczy. Jest z zawodu uzdrowicielem, a to tworzy wiele okazji do obserwowania życia ze wszystkimi jego paradoksami i nieścisłościami. Widział jak ludzie rodzą się i umierają, i widział wszystko to, co zdarzyć się może pomiędzy. Teraz łatwiej akceptuje pewne rzeczy. Ale Harry nie ma za sobą jego doświadczeń, a jego wizja świata zawsze była odrobinę zbyt jednostronna.

- Ciężko jest odciąć się od własnej rodziny – mówi więc, oferując Harry'emu prawdę, której ten może nie być tak do końca świadomy. - Choćby była nie wiem jak niedoskonała.

Harry dopija herbatę i odstawia kubek. Palcami przeczesuje sierść obserwującego go czujnie psa.

- Może masz rację, ale wtedy nie umiałem patrzeć na to z tej strony. Wiedziałem tylko, że wybaczyłem mu to, że chciał zabić Dumbledore'a, wybaczyłem Mroczne Znamię, wybaczyłem cała rodzinę, zamieszkałem z nim w jednym domu, ustępowałem mu w każdej kwestii, sypiałem z nim i rozwiązywałem z nim idiotyczne krzyżówki, a on... – urywa wypowiedź, hamując narastający znów gniew. Bierze dwa głębokie oddechy, a Neville udaje, że tego nie widzi.

- No, a potem była wojna – zaczyna Harry od nowa, tonem trochę lżejszym, co akurat nie bardzo pasuje do zdania. - Wszyscy wiemy jak było. Zmieniłem się na tej wojnie.

- Bardzo – potwierdza spokojnie Neville.

- A on... Zresztą byłeś tam.

Owszem, był. Zabezpieczał trupy zaklęciami i odsyłał do kostnicy w mało estetycznych opakowaniach. Nocami wypisywał im karty zgonu. Nie prędko o tym zapomni.

- Odkąd umarła Hermiona czułem się strasznie dziwnie – mówi Harry. - Jakoś tak pusto. A potem wezwali mnie do sprawdzenie tożsamości mężczyzny, którego odnaleźli po gruzami. To był Malfoy. Malfoy z amnezją.

- Stracił pamięć?

- Całkowicie. Tabula rasa. Jedno moje słowo i wylądowałby wtedy w Azkabanie. Od ręki.

Zapada cisza. Do Neville'a dociera, że dotarli chyba właśnie na początek historii. Do źródła problemu.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

- To ciężko wytłumaczyć – odpowiada Harry, nadal miarowo głaszcząc psa. - Nic mi nie zostało. Wszyscy odeszli, w ten, czy inny sposób. Zostałem tylko ja. Nie wiedziałem, co dalej. Nie wiedziałem, czego chcę. Niewiele do mnie docierało. – Wzrusza ramionami. - A potem zobaczyłem jego i wszystko wróciło. Cała wściekłość. I pomyślałem, że to doskonała okazja, żeby się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne. Stworzyć sytuację, w której będę wreszcie w stanie zranić go tak bardzo, jak on zranił mnie.

Na chwilę znowu milknie. Neville postanawia mu nie przerywać.

- I udało mi się – kończy w końcu Harry. - Miałem plan, wykonałem go i teraz...

Rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał pokazać, że są puste. Dłonie znów mu lekko dygocą.

- To nie miało tak wyglądać? – pyta Neville, czując, że coś jeszcze nie zostało powiedziane.

- Nie miało – mówi Harry, potrząsając głową. - Nie miałem tego tak odczuwać... Ja nie czuję się dobrze, wcale nie jestem zadowolony.

Głos ma pełen pretensji. Jak dziecko skarżące się na kolegę z boiska.

- To dobrze – komentuje Neville.

- Przecież po...

- To dobrze, bo gdybyś zrobił mu coś takiego i czuł się znakomicie, wtedy naprawdę nie chciałbym mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

Harry odwraca wzrok i skupia się na bacznym obserwowaniu przeciwległej ściany.

- Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, Harry.

- Nie mów tak – słyszy Neville. Ton jest znowu dość ostry, ale tylko przez parę sekund. - Ciągle od kogoś słyszę, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Ale nie jestem. Nie czuję się dobry.

- To nie ty o tym decydujesz – odpowiada spokojnie Neville. - Wiem jedno, ludzie stali po twojej stronie z różnych przyczyn, ale większość z nas robiła to dla ciebie. Hermiona mówiła mi, że nie może cię zostawić. A Luna przyszła do mnie prosić, żebym do ciebie zajrzał, bo się o ciebie martwi. I to wszystko nie dlatego, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, czy Pogromcą Sam Wiesz Kogo, ale dlatego, że jesteś Harrym.

Przez chwilę Harry się nie odzywa i wygląda to, jakby rzeczywiście myślał nad tym, co usłyszał.

- Zrobiłeś się wygadany – komentuje w końcu.

- Wszyscy się zmieniamy.

Chyba znów trafił na grząski grunt, bo oczy Harry'ego na chwilę robią się nieobecne.

- Wszyscy? – pyta, wracając duchem do „tu i teraz".

- Wszyscy – potwierdza Neville, odgadując wreszcie, co kryje się za tym pytaniem.

Harry zwraca wzrok w stronę podłogi. Na jego twarzy cały tłum emocji walczy o pierwsze miejsce w szeregu.

- Spaprałem sprawę – mówi po chwili z rezygnacją w głosie. Neville ma wrażenie, że to wyznanie przychodzi mu z trudem. - Strasznie to wszystko spaprałem.

Na chwilę chowa twarz w dłoni, jakby chciał się przed czymś ukryć.

- Tutaj go aresztowali – informuje Neville'a, odsłaniając twarz. Oczy ma rozgorączkowane, niespokojne. - Przyszli go aresztować, a on zostawił mi wiadomość na lodówce. „Zapiekanka jest w zamrażalniku. Dbaj o siebie." – Uśmiecha się niepewnie. - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Wpakowałem go do wiezienia, a on...

Zdanie nie zostaje skończone, a Harry znów wpatruje się w deseń podłogi. Jego pies szturcha go lekko mokrym nosem, zostawiając wilgotne ślady na skórze przedramion.

- Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

Nikt nie odpowiada.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Jej drugie spotkanie z młodszym Malfoyem, jedynym Malfoyem odkąd trzy miesiące temu zginął jego ojciec, nie jest już bynajmniej dziełem przypadku. A przynajmniej nie wygląda to na przypadek. _

_Znajduje go w bibliotece w Genewie, dokładnie przy tym dziale, którego szuka i przy tej półce, na której stoi poszukiwana przez nią książka. Oznacza to prawdopodobnie, że Malfoy wie, czego szukają i jakim idą tropem. Zastanawia się, czy umiałby im powiedzieć, czy na końcu drogi znajdą kolejny horkruks i czy będzie to horkruks ostatni. _

_Świadomi obecności postronnych, witają się i wymieniają zdawkową uwagę lub dwie, jakby spotkali się właśnie w celach stricte towarzyskich. Siadają naprzeciwko siebie i udają zainteresowanie opasłym tomem z szesnastego wieku i jest w tym coś tak naturalnego, że Hermionie udaje się na kilka sekund naprawdę zapomnieć gdzie jest i po co. W końcu biblioteka pustoszeje, a oni zostają sami. _

_Malfoy odsuwa książkę na bok i zniża głos o pół oktawy. Mówi jej, że doszedł do pewnego wniosku i że nie bardzo wie, co z nim zrobić, bo nie ma stuprocentowej pewności. Złożył razem to, co sam zaobserwował z tym, o czym wspominał Snape. Dołożył do tego parę wypowiedzi Voldemorta i wyszło mu coś dziwnego. Wykłada jej spokojnie i logicznie swoje argumenty i przedstawia tok rozumowania. Trzyma ich dialog z daleka od emocji i zmarłych przyjaciół, co czyni całe spotkanie jeszcze bardziej nierealnym. Oto ona, Hermiona Granger, przy jednym stole z wrogiem. _

_Pyta go, czemu jej to mówi i czy uważa ją za naiwną. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że mówi jej to, ponieważ uważa ją za racjonalnie myślącą. Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie w milczeniu, a Hermiona usiłuje się zdecydować, czy mu ufa. Nie ma ku temu wielu powodów. Draco Malfoy dostarcza Voldemortowi praktycznie wszystkich używanych przez Śmierciożerców eliksirów. Bezpośrednio lub pośrednio winny jest śmierci niezliczonej ilości osób. Przez cały okres kiedy chodzili razem do szkoły był aroganckim gnojkiem, który nie liczył się z nikim i niczym. Z drugiej strony, on chyba rzeczywiście się zmienił i czy to takie mało prawdopodobne, że w wieku lat dwudziestu sześciu jest mądrzejszy niż w wieku lat szesnastu?_

_Dlaczego to robisz, pyta ponownie, tym razem z większym naciskiem. Draco Malfoy przeczesuje palcami trochę zbyt długie włosy i wzdycha ciężko, na chwilę skręcając wzrokiem gdzieś w prawo. Jestem zmęczony, oświadcza w końcu. Prędzej czy później i tak nas pokonacie, a ja już nie mam siły. _

_Mógłbyś przyłączyć się do nas, proponuje mu, chociaż sama zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niedorzeczna jest to propozycja. Draco uśmiecha się drwiąco, ale zachowuje milczenie. _

_W końcu rozstają się i każde idzie własną drogą, a Hermiona wraca do kwatery głównej, żeby powiedzieć Harry'emu, że horkruksów jest jednak siedem i że podejrzewa, że tym nieuchwytnym siódmym jest on sam. Tym razem nie próbuje nawet wspominać o Malfoyu. _

**Dzień trzysta dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy**

Mówi sobie, że nie będzie wracał. Nie ma z resztą jak. Przekroczył Rubikon, wypłynął na ocean i teraz może już tylko dryfować przed siebie, bo nie da się popłynąć pod prąd z powrotem do górskiego źródła. Mówi sobie, że nie będzie próbował czynić niemożliwego.

W nocy śni mu się Azkaban, z jego ciemnymi korytarzami, wiecznie wilgotnymi murami i celami pozbawionymi okien. Śni mu się Dracon zmieniający się powoli w szkielet, śnią mu się wszystkie fazy rozkładu. Czasami śni mu się też on sam. Wyobraża sobie jak wielkim rzeźnickim nożem wycina Draconowi na skórze swoje imię. Śni mu się, że Draco się uśmiecha i zakrwawionymi dłońmi głaszcze go po głowie. Gdy Harry się budzi, jest mu strasznie niedobrze.

Mówi sobie, że powrót i tak nie miałby sensu. Stara się cieszyć z tego, co uznaje za poprawę. Jest już w końcu w stanie przyznać przed samym sobą, że to, co zrobił ze swoim życiem nie było rozsądne. Jest też jednak świadomy, że los nie pozostawił mu większego wyboru. Wydaje mu się, że pewnego dnia uda mu się z tym wszystkim pogodzić.

W jego snach pojawiają się Dementorzy. Osaczają go i wszędzie jest tak przeraźliwie zimno, że Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dawno zmienił się już w bryłę lodu. A potem nagle scena się zmienia i jest na Grimmauld Place, i Syriusz patrzy na niego martwym wzrokiem, i nie jest ostatni, ale pierwszy, bo trupy wstają jeden po drugimi i jest ich tak dużo, że zapełniają cały hol, i Harry'emu zaczyna brakować powietrza. Przebudzenie przynosi mu ratunek na sekundę przed śmiercią.

Harry mówi sobie, że będzie dobrze. Że da sobie radę. Mówi sobie naprawdę dużo rzeczy. A potem myśli, że to zadziwiające, jak szybko kłamanie weszło mu w krew. Bo prawda jest taka, że nie jest przyjemnie i nie jest pogodnie, a czas może go wcale nie uleczyć. Dni mijają, a on tkwi gdzieś po środku, już niewmawiający sobie niczego, ale nadal pogubiony. Voisine popada w apatię, kwiaty w ogrodzie więdną doszczętnie, a do niego dociera wreszcie, że nie wie, co ma zamiar robić dalej. A może przecież robić co mu się podoba, może pojechać na wyspy tropikalne i zostać tam do końca życia, może wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata i wykorzystać swoją popularność w jakimś szczytnym celu, może zostać profesjonalnym Szukającym. Nazywa się Harry Potter, a wszyscy wiedzą, że Harry Potter może wszystko. Potrafi nawet czynić cuda.

Jego ręce są jednak puste, a marzenia wyblakłe i bezużyteczne. W końcu Harry kończy więc leżąc na podłodze i wpatrując się w sufit. Pozwala sobie wtedy wrócić myślą do tamtych dni, gdy stał przed drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń, a w głowie kłębiły mu się pytania. Właściwe niewiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło. Wie jaki jest ulubiony kolor Dracona i że woli herbatę od kawy, ale miejsce tych pytań zajęły inne.

Skąd te języki obce?

Skąd zamiłowanie do morza?

Czy Lucjusz naprawdę tolerował czytanie Dickensa i stare mugolskie piosenki?

Piętnaście lat czy dwadzieścia osiem, Harry Potter i tak nie wie, co dzieje się w głowie Dracona Malfoya.

Mijają dwa tygodnie i Harry wreszcie się poddaje. Podlewa kwiaty w ogrodzie, z nadzieją, że może jeszcze odbiją, a potem wychodzi z domu i zabiera ze sobą różdżkę.

I na tyle zdało się mówienie sobie, że nie będzie tam wracał.

Kiedy Harry wchodzi do pokoju widzeń, a strażnik zamyka za nim ciężkie drzwi, Draco unosi głowę i przez chwilę patrzy przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Wygląda inaczej. Teraz, nie wtedy, gdy Harry spodziewał się zmian, ale właśnie teraz, w przeciągu zaledwie miesiąca, Draco Malfoy okropnie się zmienił.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

- Nie miałem zamiaru przychodzić – odpowiada Harry. Rzeczywiście nie zamierzał. Wszystkie jego plany kończyły się na triumfalnym dopełnieniu aktu zemsty, na zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu. Nie było w nich ani słowa o tym, kto posprząta po bitwie.

Draco Malfoy wygląda trochę tak, jakby posypano go cienką warstwą popiołu. Jakby kolor włosów i skóry wyblakł mu na słońcu, zyskując przy tym jakąś niezdrową aurę. Harry nie jest pewien, czy może do końca wierzyć własnym oczom, ale ma wrażenie, że Draco strasznie wychudł i że jego kości odcinają się zbyt ostrymi liniami od powierzchni skóry. Porusza się też jakoś inaczej, wolniej. Ale i tak najgorsza jest jego twarz. I oczy. Harry ledwie je rozpoznaje.

- Po co przyszedłeś? – pyta Draco, przerywając Harry'emu katalogowanie różnic pomiędzy obrazem przechowywanym w pamięci a rzeczywistością. Głos ma zachrypnięty. – Chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć?

Do Harry'ego dociera, że Draco oczekuje kolejnego ciosu. Zamyka na chwilę oczy. Jakie to wszystko okropne. Że też człowiek potrafi wyrwać komuś kawałek duszy, a potem wrócić po następny. Albo, jak on teraz, wyrwać spory kawałek, a potem zmienić zdanie i bawić się w doktora. Co on najlepszego narobił? Kiedy stał się tego typu człowiekiem?

- Przepraszam – mówi, bo nic innego nie ma do zaoferowania. Za tym przepraszam ukrywa się całe mnóstwo słów, które nie znajdują dla siebie miejsca. Harry chciałby wypowiedzieć wszystko na raz, wyspowiadać się ze swoich uczynków i powodów. Wykrzyczeć swój gniew i jednocześnie błagać o wybaczenie. Wytłumaczyć, jak doszedł na ten koniec szaleństwa.

Draco otwiera szerzej oczy, ale nie reaguje ani słowem. Pożera Harry'ego wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, ja... – zaczyna Harry od nowa, ale słowa znów więzną mu w gardle. Czuje, że brak mu tchu. Niewybrzmiałe dźwięki i niewypowiedziane zdania budują mur nie do przebicia. Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwile się udusi. Chyba właśnie dotarł do kresu swojej wytrzymałości. Po jedenastu latach wojny znalazł go właśnie tu. Ironia losu.

- Ja chciałem, żebyś chociaż raz poczuł to, co ja czułem – wyrzuca w końcu z siebie. - Żebyś ty też...

Draco nie przerywa mu. Nie musi. Harry sam wie, gdzie leżał podstawowy błąd. Wie teraz, czego nie był w stanie zrozumieć wcześniej. Że to zawsze bolało po równo, obie strony.

- Te wszystkie zbrodnie, wszystkie trupy...- mówi, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Coś w nim narasta i szuka ujścia. Przypominają mu się jego własne sny, bogate w trupy i ubogie w powietrze. - Należała ci się kara, należała, ale ja nie byłem pewien, czy ty jeszcze potrafisz wystarczająco cierpieć, żeby w ogóle tę karę poczuć, więc pomyślałem, że jeśli...

I nagle przerywa i jego słowa zmieniają się w coś pomiędzy szlochem i krzykiem. Zasłania głowę rękoma. Dłonie trafiają na cień wilgoci i Harry ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że po policzkach powoli spływają mu łzy. Groteska, myśli. Wszystko jest takie nie realne. Przecież jest silny. Zawsze był silny. Nie płakał od ośmiu lat. Ron umarł, a on nie zapłakał. Ginny odeszła szlochając, trzasnęła głośno drzwiami, a on nie uronił żadnej łzy. Nie płakał nawet wtedy, gdy zginęła Hermiona. A teraz nie może się już powstrzymać. Jakby miał zamiar wypłakać się za wsze czasy. Opanowanie znika w odmętach słonej wody.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...- powtarza to jak mantrę, jak zaklęcie, które mogłoby ochronić go od złego i odczynić to, co zostało zrobione.

Draco wstaje ze swojego krzesła i przechodzi na drugi koniec stołu. Powoli obejmuje Harry'ego niepewnym gestem. Ręce odrobinę mu się trzęsą, ale uścisk jest mocny i pewny.

- Cicho – mówi, kojącym tonem, którego nie wielu by się po nim spodziewało. – Spokojnie. Wszystko w porządku, dobrze zrobiłeś. Słyszysz? Postąpiłeś słusznie. Zawsze postępowałeś słusznie.

Harry wie, że mu wybaczono, ale nic to nie zmienia.

llllllllllllllllllllll

_Horkruks zostaje odnaleziony i zniszczony. Ceremonia oczyszczenia kończy się sukcesem i Harry pozbywa się z własnej głowy części obcej duszy. Jest po tym trochę bledszy i traci umiejętność porozumiewania się z wężami, ale Hermionie wydaje się, że poza tym nic mu nie jest. _

_Od tego moment bieg wydarzeń gwałtownie przyśpiesza. Wielkimi krokami zbliżają się do rozstrzygającej bitwy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Hermiona wyraźnie widzi przed sobą szansę na lepsze jutro. Ta myśl doprowadza ją raz do euforii, raz do paniki. Wszyscy dają się ponieść emocjom i w powietrzu można wyczuć posmak czegoś elektryzującego. Robią głupie rzeczy, wydają ostatnie pieniądze, piją zbyt dużo, zbytnio ryzykują i sypiają z byle kim. Tylko Harry pozostaje niewzruszony. Cichy, oschły i chłodny w obejściu, tak że czasami zupełnie już nie przypomina samego siebie sprzed lat. Hermiona wie jednak, że wszystko da się jednak odmienić i obiecuje sobie, że jak tylko to wszystko się skończy, odetchną swobodnie i nauczą się na nowo cieszyć życiem. _

_Odnalezienie Dracona Malfoya zajmuje Hermionie prawie dwa miesiące. Aż tyle, ponieważ chce go odnaleźć samego i uniknąć spotkania z innymi Smierciożercami, bo nie ma ochoty ginąć aż tak idiotycznie. Najłatwiej oczywiście byłoby darować sobie to spotkanie, ale Hermiona ma wrażenie, że jest Malfoyowi coś winna i że powinna się z nim spotkać. Nie wie, co chce mu powiedzieć, ale ma przeczucie, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, słowa znajdą się same. _

_Kiedy w końcu znajduje dogodną sposobność i staje oko w oko z Malfoyem, pierwsze co słyszy to „nie powinno cię tu być". Odpowiada, że wie i że chciała mu tylko powiedzieć, że ceremonia się udała, a Harry ma się dobrze. Po chwili mówi mu też, że z Harrym tak naprawdę źle się dzieje, ale że ma nadzieję, bo nic innego już jej nie zostało, że po zakończeniu wojny wszystko będzie dobrze. Pyta, czy jest pewien, że nie chce zmienić zdania i przejść na ich stronę. Obiecuje mu, że się za nim wstawi i nie dodaje nic więcej, przecinając bieg myśli i płynącą za nimi rzekę słów. _

_Nie będzie prosić i pewnością nie będzie błagać, nawet gdy chodzi o Harry'ego, ale coś mówi jej, że powinna wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę, bo chyba wreszcie rozgryzła całą zagadkę. Jest pewna, że Malfoy jest ważny, tak jak pewna była każdej prawidłowej odpowiedzi w szkole. Wydaje jej się, że dostrzega wreszcie gdzie leżał błąd. _

_Gdy jest się zbyt przejętym, zbyt mocno zaangażowanym emocjonalnie, wtedy trudno jest wyłapać wszystkie szczegóły i czasem nie znajduje się prawdy. Ale ona widziała obie strony równania, widziała ich obu. Harry'emu wydaje się, że Malfoy nic nie czuje, że zupełnie się nie zmieniła, a to nieprawda, bo coś bardzo istotnego obróciło się w nim do góry nogami. Hermiona wie, że gdyby udało się jej zmusić ich do spojrzenia sobie twarzą w twarz, może nawet do szczerości, wtedy Harry sam by się przekonał, jak wiele się zmieniło. _

_Dziesięć lat temu ta dwójka mijała się o kilometry. Dziesięć lat temu Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter nie do końca do siebie pasowali, ale teraz, paradoksalnie właśnie teraz, dorośli chyba do siebie nawzajem. Dlatego zabierze ze sobą Malfoya na drugą stronę i zrobi wszystko, co trzeba, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Bo sama Harry'emu do szczęścia nie wystarczy. _

_Ale Malfoy nie liczy się chyba z jej planami, bo potrząsa głową i mówi, że jest już za późno na zmianę zdania. Chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie oboje słyszą czyjeś głosy na schodach i nieruchomieją. Nie jest ciężko zorientować się w sytuacji. Śmierciożercy, kilkunastu sądząc po odgłosach roznoszących się po domu. Plany musiały się zmienić. Jeśli teraz znajdą tu Hermionę, zabiją ją, a potem zabiją Dracona, uznawszy, że jest winny konszachtów z wrogiem. Chyba, że on zabije ją pierwszy. Wszystko to przebiega Hermionie przez głowę w ułamku sekundy. _

_Spogląda Malfoyowi w oczy i dostrzega, że on też doszedł do podobnych wniosków. Dociera też do niej, że nic z tym nie zrobi i że decyzja, jeśli jest w ogóle możliwa, jest w jej rękach. Głosy są coraz głośniejsze, a kroki coraz bliższe i zostało im może kilkanaście sekund, ale Malfoy wyraźnie się waha. _

_Zrób to, mówi Hermiona, myśląc o Harrym, który był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i którego kochała prawie tak jak Rona i o tym, że nie potrafiła mu pomóc. Zrób to, tak będzie lepiej, dodaje, myśląc, że stęskniła się za Ronem i jest już może nawet gotowa na to, by spotkać go ponownie. _

_Draco unosi różdżkę i na wpół szepce, na wpół mamrocze odpowiednie zaklęcie, jakby bał się wypowiedzieć je wyraźnie. Zieleń zasłania świat, ale nim Hermiona odchodzi, słyszy jeszcze początek słowa „przepraszam". _

**Dzień czterysta trzeci**

Na kolejne widzenie Harry zabiera ze sobą Voisine. Zamienia ją na chwilę w białą myszkę i ukrywa w fałdach szaty. Komuś innemu by się pewnie nie udało, ale żaden strażnik nie przeszukuje już Harry'ego Pottera, bo Pogromca Sam Wiesz Kogo jest poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Gdy Voisine wraca do własnej postaci, przez chwilę wygląda na mocno zdezorientowaną, ale wystarcza jej jeden rzut oka na Dracona, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Harry rzuca na pokój zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięk i obserwuje z boku jak jego pies przeżywa jeden z najradośniejszych momentów w swoim życiu. Voisine skacze dookoła krzesła, merda ogonem jak szalona i usiłuje chyba zalizać Dracona na śmierć. Co jakiś czas odrywa się od lizania i szczeka z zapałem.

Harry siada przy stole i przygląda się tej dwójce z dość ciężkim sercem. O takich konsekwencjach wcześniej nie pomyślał. O tym głupim psie, który umrze pewnie wpatrzony tęsknym wzrokiem w drzwi. O pani Bennett pukającej do jego drzwi z coraz bardziej zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy, o Evangeline dzwoniącej codziennie na komórkę Williama, nawet o panu McAllister wysyłającym e-maile. W końcu będzie musiał pójść do Bennettów i coś im powiedzieć, może nawet prawdę. Myśli o nerwach pani Bennet i wzdycha głęboko. Nie miał zamiaru łamać serca postronnym.

- No i co teraz? – pyta Draco, a Harry odrywa się od swoich rozmyślań. Voisine opanowała już do pewnego stopnia swoją radość i siedzi spokojnie u stóp swojego pana, machając tylko od czasu do czasu ogonem.

- Nie wiem – mówi Harry po krótkim namyśle. - Za dwa tygodnie rozpocznie się twój proces.

- Rozpocznie?

- Przy takiej ilości...

- No tak – ucina mu Draco. Palcami przeczesuje włosy, robiąc z całkiem przyzwoitej fryzury coś na kształt stogu siana. - Jako ekspert... bo w końcu tym się ostatnio zajmujesz... jak myślisz, ile...?

Zawiesza głos i wygląda to jakby bał się skończyć zdanie. A może po prostu ufa, że Harry sam domyśli się, o co chodzi.

- Sześćdziesiąt do osiemdziesięciu lat – brzmi odpowiedź. Draco na chwilę ukrywa twarz za krawędzią dłoni, maskując swoje emocje. Harry wolałby, żeby tego nie robił. Jest w nastroju na szczerość absolutną, ale wie też, że Draco nie tak został wychowany i że na pewne rzeczy nie ma rady. - Może dożywocie. Zależy jakie zrobisz na nich wrażenie.

Draco gwałtownie unosi głowę.

- Nie będę odgrywał komedii – oświadcza odrobinę zbyt ostro, żeby po chwili złagodzić ton. - Nie wypada.

Harry przytakuje, decydując się na brak bezpośredniego komentarza. Więc dużo lat, myśli, a myśl ta jest czarna i ciężka jak smoła. Całe mnóstwo lat. Odnajduje spojrzenie Dracona i dostrzega w nim tę samą gorzką świadomość. Oboje zdają sobie sprawę z realiów.

- Kiedy wyjdę...- Draco zatrzymuje się na chwilę, szukając mniej absolutnego sformułowania. Bezwiednie drapie Voisine za uchem. - Jeśli wyjdę... będę już pewnie starcem. –Harry traci parę sekund, usiłując przyswoić sobie tę koncepcję. Brzmi to trochę zbyt abstrakcyjnie. - Czarodzieje żyją dłużej od mugoli, ale zanosi się na naprawdę długą odsiadkę, więc nie wiem, ile mi zostanie lat na życie na wolności.

Draco milknie, a Harry przygląda się jego wciąż młodej twarzy. Jedyne zmarszczki, które na razie na niej odnalazł to drobne kurze łapki w kącikach oczu i dwie niewyraźne linie na czole. Mruży oczy i usiłuje wyobrazić sobie Dracona w roli starca. Twarz przeoraną zmarszczkami, przygarbione plecy, zmarszczoną skórę dłoni, może nawet jakąś łysinę. Wyobraźnia zawodzi go na całej linii.

- Nie będę prosić – oświadcza nagle Draco, a Harry potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby wrócić znów na porzucony tok rozumowania i pojąc, o co chodzi. Zrozumienie sprawia, że mięknie mu głos.

- Dlaczego? – pyta spokojnie, tonem, którym uspokaja się ranne zwierzęta.

- Nie poproszę cię – powtarza Draco z naciskiem, jakby jego decyzja miała się stać od tego powtarzania nieodwracalna. - Nie mam prawa cię o cokolwiek prosić.

Harry potrząsa głową. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu to zdanie ucisza jego lęki, chociaż tyle innych słów już zawiodło.

- Znów nie rozumiesz- mówi z nutą delikatnej nagany w głosie. Uśmiecha się, bo wreszcie znowu wie, na czym stoi i dokąd zmierza. Wie chyba nawet, gdzie kończy się tęcza. - Teraz wolno nam już wszystko. Możemy być egoistyczni.

Draco posyła mu słaby uśmiech, sugerujący chyba lekkie powątpiewanie. Nie ma w nim jednak złości. W ogóle wszystkie jego emocje wypadają blado, jakby nie miał już na nie siły.

- Nie chcesz, żebym był szczęśliwy? – pyta Harry i wie, że to, co robi to już prawie szantaż emocjonalny, ale nie może znieść tego przygaszenia, kiedy w nim zapanował już spokój. Musi się nim podzielić. Wie, że tak będzie lepiej. Tylko tak znajdą siły na te wiele długich lat.

- A jak myślisz? – Draco odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Oczy ma ciemnoszare, zmęczone i jakby zachmurzone. Harry łapie się na tym, że chciałby odgarnąć te domniemane chmury na bok, jakby to było zadanie czysto fizycznej natury. Coś z tej chęci musi być widoczne na jego twarz, bo Draco rozluźnia się nieznacznie. Na chwilę przymyka oczy.

- Egoistami, mówisz? – Rzęsy podnoszą się i Harry dostrzega, że chmury odeszły w niepamięć. Jeszcze nie rozumie do końca mechanizmu, który tym wszystkim steruje, ale nie ma zamiaru protestować. To nie jest problem na teraz.

Draco opiera łokcie o blat stołu i splata razem dłonie. Voisine kładzie mu łeb na bucie, jakby bała się, że dokądś jej ucieknie. Harry'emu robi się jej trochę żal. Draco przechyla się, przenosząc ciężar ciała lekko w przód.

- Chcę, żebyś obiecał, że na mnie poczekasz – zaczyna. - Choćby to miało trwać te osiemdziesiąt lat. Choćbym miał stamtąd wyjść stary, zgrzybiały i brzydki jak skrzat domowy. Choćbyśmy się mieli po drodze odkochać.

To ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane zostaje z wyjątkową gwałtownością i Harry wie, że tego właśnie Draco boi się najbardziej. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

- Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek znów zostanę wolnym człowiekiem, to ty będziesz na mnie czekać. Że będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą spotkam za więzienną bramą. Bo jeśli mi nie obiecasz... – Draco zaciska dłonie w pięści. – Nigdy nie byłem zbyt odważny. Ani cierpliwy.

Przez chwilę milczą. Draco wstrzymuje oddech, a Harry nie myśli właściwie o niczym. Decyzja jest dość prosta, nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać.

- W takim razie obiecuję, że będę na ciebie czekał – mówi wyraźnie i dobitnie. Gdyby mógł, wyryłby to zdanie na każdej dostępnej powierzchni. Na ścianach, drzwiach, elementach wystroju i powierzchni ludzkiej skóry. Więziennym strażnikom na czołach. Żeby Draco nie mógł o tym zapomnieć.

Przez pewien czas żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Przypatrują się sobie nawzajem bez słów, oskarżeń i oczekiwań. Harry'emu przychodzi do głowy, że chyba tak zaczyna się wszystko od nowa.

- Straszny z ciebie naiwniak – komentuje w końcu Draco. Oczy ma jednak pełne czegoś bardzo jasnego i ubogiego w drwinę.

Harry rozluźnia się i przybiera swobodniejszą pozę.

- Tak sądzisz?

- Trzeba być naiwnym, żeby dać się wpakować się w tyle lat czekania.

Harry przekrzywia głowę i uśmiecha się lekko.

- Może myślę, że będzie warto.

Draco przygląda mu się przez chwilę badawczym wzrokiem.

- Zobaczymy – mówi i brzmi to trochę jak obietnica, a trochę jak groźba, a Harry znów zanurza się w tym dziwnym spokoju. Nagle dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż w tej chwili nie jest może tak do końca dobrze, to pewnego dnia będzie jeszcze wspaniale. Ma co do tego pewność. Nie może przecież być inaczej.

Droga, która się przed nimi roztacza jest prosta i równa. Wkroczą na nią już niedługo i to bez zbędnych protestów. A potem wystarczy tylko iść przed siebie. Miarowym krokiem, trzymając się wyznaczonej trasy. Nie zatrzymując się nigdzie, spokojnie iść we właściwym kierunku.

Reszta to tylko kwestia czasu.

**#koniec#**

Temu fikowi towarzyszy calkiem sporo „dodatków" w postaci moich zapisków na temat szczegółów, na które w fiku nie starczyło miejsca, odpowiedzi na pytania w stylu- skąd u Draco taka dobra znajomość matematyki?, oraz paru wyjaśnień, które mogłyby pomóc tym z czytelników, którzy nie są pewni, co autorka miała na mysli. Wszystko to, plus dodatek w postaci pseudo-ścieżki dźwiękowej, są u mnie na LJ - patrz link w moim profilu.

P.S. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.

UWAGA

Kopia tekstu z mojego profilu:

Bardzo proszę wszystkich tych, którzy piszą recenzje moich fików, żeby zostawiali mi w miarę możliwości swój adres e-mail. Jeśli wpisze się go w to okienko przy pisaniu recenzji, wtedy nie widzi go nikt oprócz mnie, a ja obiecuję, że nie będę wysyłać wam spamu. Po prostu czasami gdy ktoś napisze coś do mnie, a ja nie mogę mu odpowiedzieć, dostaje białej gorączki ;)


End file.
